The Sun and The Wind
by BazookaNeon
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Weeks after his travels with Captain Linebeck to rescue Tetra, Link is suddenly taken to a world where a great evil has been revived. Desperate to return, the Hero of the Winds must go on an epic adventure, with the great Okami Amaterasu at his side.
1. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

Alright, guys, this is an absolute MUST to read this before you do anything else.

For those who've already been watching me, you may have noticed I cleaned out some of my stories; I'm starting out fresh with more experience and fresh ideas.

Okay, let's get to the point.

**PLOT WISE**

This story you're about to read is a crossover between the Legend of Zelda and Okami. More specifically, it is set shortly after the events of Phantom Hourglass (About…two-three months,) and about 10 months after the events of Okami.

With that said, Okami fans, do take notice!  
>If you've played Okamiden, you'd think that this would be all going on during it's events, with characters like Chibiterasu, Kuni, Kurow, (Dude!) and everyone else.<p>

Sorry guys, but in this story, I decided to make it that the characters and events of Okamiden have yet to occur/exist. So please don't bash me for it; if you don't like it, don't read this story.

The reason why I chose it to be more Okami based is because, one, I haven't really played Okamiden before (Surprised I know one of Kurow's quotes), two, because Issun only appears in the first part of Okamiden before leaving. I friggin' love Issun, and you can't have a good Okami story without him :)

Basically, the story itself is based more in the Okami world, although there will be some chapters that occur in the Zelda World (First chapter after the prologue, for example,) Etc, Etc.

**CHARACTER WISE**

Not much to say here; basically, we have our three main protagonists, Amaterasu and Issun from Okami, and Link from Legend of Zelda, (Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass :) )

The only Original Characters (Ocs) that will pose any importance in the story are our antagonists, Mikaboshi and the mysterious Owl-Masked Man. Once again, nothing much to say here folks.

So with that, the only other thing that you'll probably wanna know is that the only shippings in here are rather minor, ones that make sense, and a few good hints or actual shippings of LinkXTetra. Nothin' other than that.

**IN GENERAL**

I'm gonna do my best here, I'm sticking the story out with some good vocabulary, hopefully correct grammar, and some nice, long chapters. I'm hoping to achieve a minimum length of 5,000 to 6,000 words per chapter, excluding our prologue. Let's hope my ideas don't run dry, as I have been thinking this out for a while now, and have a pretty good grasp on what I want.

Alright then, folks! With those facts in mind, let's start the show! You may now proceed to the prologue :)

**All characters belong to their respectful owners. The only exceptions are Mikaboshi and the Owl-Masked Man, who belong to me :)**


	2. Prologue: Three Tales and a Sword!

**Hey guys!**

BazookaNeon here, with hopes that you've all read my author's note. If you haven't, DO IT NOW.

**I mean it, DO IT NOW! It contains some valuable information that you're gonna need to know before ya read this. And it would really suck if somebody bashed me on this sort of valuable info or asked me a question, when I've already specifically stated it in the author's note.**

**Now then, if you have already read my author's note, sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, and enjoy this prologue. I should have the next chapter up soon :)**

**All characters, with the exception of Mikaboshi and the Owl-Masked Man belong to their respected owners. Please enjoy!**

**We start off with three old tales, the first two we hear as the prologues of Okami and Wind Waker. Notice how I didn't exactly put in new ones to retell the tales of Okami AFTER it's events, aside Phantom Hourglass.**

**The third one tells of our antagonist, Mikaboshi :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Long, long ago, there was once a small village by the name of Kamiki.**

**This small village was graced by beautiful cherry trees,**  
><strong>which blossomed every year and spread beauty about their home.<strong>

**However, this humble village had it's dark secrets.**  
><strong>A great beast, Orochi, terrorized Kamiki and it's residents.<strong>

**They believed that staring into the blood red eyes of this eight-headed serpent alone would curse one's soul for all eternity.**  
><strong>No person dared to disobey Orochi.<strong>

**But this was not what Kamiki feared the most. **

**Each and every year, the villagers were forced to hold a festival in Orochi's name, and a white arrow would appear to mark the home of a special maiden, one who would be chosen as a sacrifice to the monster to secure his longevity.**

**If the villagers did not cooperate with Orochi, Kamiki would be wiped clean from existance. **

**Orochi was not the only problem, however.**

**There was also a white wolf, dubbed Shiranui by the village residents, that patrolled the village at night. All believed that he was infact a familiar of Orochi, and was sent to seek out a maiden for Orochi to devour.**

**One night, a powerful village warrior, Nagi, decided to challenge Shiranui in a brawl. **  
><strong>However, with each swing he made with his brilliant sword, the wolf only swiftly dodged, and eventually fled.<strong>

**Eventually, the eve of the festival approached. **  
><strong>From the dark sky flew a gleaming white arrow, which struck the home of Orochi's next victim.<strong>  
><strong>A maiden named Nami, who was the most beautiful of Kamiki, and Nagi's secret love.<strong>

**The warrior was outraged by this, and mustered his courage to finally face the eight-headed beast once and for all. **  
><strong>With his sword and bravery, Nagi traveled to the Moon Cave, the abode of the cursed Orochi.<strong>

**The battle began. **

**With his sword, the Kamiki warrior swung valiantly at Orochi, But his attempts were to no avail. **  
><strong>Alas, Orochi bested Nagi greatly, with not a single scratch on his giant body.<strong>

**The unfortenate Nagi was fatigued, and could not defend himself when Orochi reared his fearsome heads to make the final blow. **  
><strong>It was then that a flash of white dashed afront Nagi, and Shiranui, the white wolf, appeared in the warrior's defense.<strong>

**Shiranui then took Nagi's place and fought wildly against his adversary. Dreaded Orochi spat fire towards the white beast, but Shiranui only countered, summoning gusts of divine wind to repel the red blaze.**

**Red eyes burning in rage, venomous fangs glistening, Orochi lunged at Shiranui full-throttle. But what great wonders the white wolf worked; a tree suddenly burst from the earth, blocking the monster's attacks.**

**However, just as before, Orochi was not easily defeated. **

**As the battle raged, Shiranui grew more and more festered by the serpent's attacks. Shiranui then fell to the ground, weak and vulnerable. **

**His opponent then made the final blow.**

**With the last bit of strength he could muster, the wolf, snow-white pelt now in crimson, raised his head and gave a godly howl towards the moon. As he did so, shining light suddenly ablazed the sword of Nagi, who had been hiding in the shadows, watching in awe.**

**A burst of energy flowed through the warrior, who now stepped into the light, his sword gleaming with power. Orochi was enraged, baring his bloodstained fangs afront Nagi.**

**With stealth and great power, Nagi leapt into the air, his sword working swiftly and gracefully against the beast. One by one, each head of the beastly serpent was dispatched from their body. **  
><strong>Finally, Orochi fell in great defeat, soaked within a pool of it's crimson blood.<strong>

**Nagi had won, but his victory came with a great price. Shiranui was greatly poisoned by the venom of Orochi, and was now dying, slowly.**  
><strong>Nagi gathered his strength and held the wolf in his arms, before making his way back to his home village.<strong>

**When returning to Kamiki, Nagi lay down the dying Shiranui afront his fellow villagers, who surronded the wolf in pity and sadness. **  
><strong>The village elder then approached the wolf, leaning down to stroke the white beast's head in forgiveness and passion.<strong>

**The moment after, the wolf let out a final pitiful cry, before shutting his eyes as if to fall into eternal sleep..**  
><strong>Kamiki had finally found peace after nearly a hundred years of terror.<strong>

**Ninety-nine maidens had been sacrificed to the once fearsome beast before then. **  
><strong>In honor of Shiranui, Kamiki village erected a statue to remember the wolf's great deed and heroism, and Nagi's sword, which had removed the heads of Orochi, was dubbed "<em>Tsukiyomi<em>" and placed within the previous abode of Orochi.**

**This is the Legend of Orochi.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…<strong>

**Centuries ago, in a world now lost, there was once a great kingdom, where a great, golden power was secretly harbored. It was a land of prosperity and beauty; where forests grew thick and green, where mountains stood tall and proud,**

**And where peace flourished.**

**Until one day, a man of great, mysterious evils found the place of the golden power, and seized it for his own evil ways.**

**With this power in his clutches, the man began to spread great darkness across the kingdom; monsters ran amok, villages were destroyed, and the souls of many innocents taken by the man's fiendish armies.**

**It seemed as if the very fate of the once glorious kingdom was sealed. But just as the last of hope died, and the very moment of doom was at hand, a miracle happened. A miracle that would come in the form of a human.**

**He was a young boy, clothed in green, who appeared as if from nowhere.**

**In his hand was the very blade that held the fate of evil, it's very bane and end; and with that blade, the young boy sealed the evil man away, purging the kingdom and restoring light to the land.**

**The people rejoiced, their hearts with awe and adoration for their savior, who was soon dubbed "The Hero of Time,"**

**For he had traveled through time itself to free the kingdom of the evil man's curse.**  
><strong>As the boy traveled elsewhere, his tale would be past down from generation to generation,<strong>

**To the ears of young boys, who then would one day tell it through old lips.**

**Until one day,**

**A fell wind blew across the great kingdom, sharing an ominous foreboding with all it's people.**  
><strong>And, just as they began to fear,<strong>

**The man that once brought darkness upon the land returned.**  
><strong>He sought destruction upon the kingdom, craving the power that he once wielded for himself.<strong>

**The peoples' hearts lifted on one glimmer of hope; that soon the Hero of Time would return again to slay the darkness, save the kingdom, and seal the evil man away; once and for all.**

**But alas, even as monsters began to rampage across the land, the legendary hero did not return.**

**Their hearts broken and hope destroyed, the people of the dying kingdom looked to the spirits for answers. Desperate to survive the onslaught, they sought out the appeal of the gods.**

**As the final hour came, and as the very moment of doom drew nigh,**  
><strong>They left the very future at the hands of fate.<strong>

**What became of the once glorious Kingdom? How was it lost? Or was it somehow saved?**  
><strong>Not one soul remains who could answer. Slowly, the memory of the kingdom fainted, it's legend lost in a sea of oblivion.<strong>

**However, the clues of it's tale managed to survive on the wind's breath.**

**And on one small island, it became a tradition for young boys to be suited in green, just as the Hero of Time, when they came of age.**

**Garbed in clothes honoring the very hero of legend, these children would journey across the fields, aspired to find heroic blades, and defeat great evils.**

**The elders only wished for the youths to know courage, just as the legendary Hero of Time.**

* * *

><p>Stories come and go about heroes of legend, creatures of the gods, and blades of glory. For each and every one, a great evil must always be defeated. Now came a tale as old as time itself, in the world of Nippon, where the very roots of Orochi's tale were stationed. It is a tale, no, a legend not told before..be aware, young ones; you're the first to hear this old shaman's legend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It all began, long, long, long ago.<strong>

**Before the tales of dreaded Orochi and the Demon Lord Yami, **  
><strong>where the great Celestial Plain was still fresh in existence.<strong>

**There were many celestials and gods alike; All protected by the sunlight spread by the great Amaterasu.**  
><strong>However, when the sun's light was shrouded by the demons that would attempt to spread chaos across the land, there was one god who was responsible to contain them.<strong>

**This was Mikaboshi, the god of the world below the mortal Nippon, who governed the fates of evil spirits. While the others huddled in the shadows of the Plains, fleeing from the demons' macabre doings, it was Mikaboshi who was chosen to slay these beasts.**

**With his mighty blade and breath ablaze, Mikaboshi destroyed even the most baneful of beasts alive.**

**He was proud of his work; the only one who was fearless towards these beings. However, deep in his heart, a dark envy stirred for the Gods high in the sun's light. **  
><strong>While they danced and celebrated on the grassy fields, the god of the underworld could only mingle in his lair, keeping captive the evil souls of the demons he'd destroyed.<strong>

**Finally, Mikaboshi could stand no longer proud of his duty; at once, he journeyed to the Celestial Plain to protest of his duty, ordering for a greater place among his brethren.**

**But the others refused instantly; they knew that if there was no one to seal away the evils that had would otherwise plague the land of the Celestials, then both the immortal and mortal worlds would suffer the dire consequences.**

**Little did they know of the darkness that grew in Mikaboshi's heart; when hearing this, he slowly shrunk back into his cold, death ridden lair.**

**And then, something terrible happened.**

**As the Celestials continued with their celebrations, the sunlight that warmed the immortal plains was suddenly shrouded once again. But even as the Celestials fled, and the demons spread, not one god appeared to stop them.**

**Only Amaterasu, the legendary Okami, origin of all that is good and mother to us all, stepped up to stop them.**

**But alas! These demons, they were but the same macabre beasts that Mikaboshi had slayed before!**  
><strong>The god had betrayed his brethren, Celestial and God alike, by freeing the evil souls he had once slayed, ordering them to spread evil across Nippon and the Celestial Plain.<strong>

**The onslaught was brutal, but Amaterasu would not defeated. Aided by the power of the other gods, she slaughtered each demon, one by one.**

**Enraged, the sun goddess then made her way down to the lair of the Mikaboshi, now aware of the darkness that had clouded his heart.**  
><strong>However, Amaterasu felt pity for the god, for he had not been honored for protecting the plains from macabre beings. At once, the goddess began to plead Mikaboshi to restore peace to the lands.<strong>

**However, Mikaboshi only sneered, refusing to do so.**  
><strong>Alas, his heart had been changed to a very demon's.<strong>

**He no longer wished to be the god of the underworld, but a demon who governed the lands with his ways, corrupted and outraged.**

**With reluctance, Amaterasu could no longer pity her brother; and with the power of the thirteen brush gods, could only seal away Mikaboshi in a dark prison.**

**The exiled God went into madness, swearing an eternal oath to one day return and slaughter every being that opposed him, starting with the great sun goddess.**

**Then, his legend would soon fade into oblivion, clouded by the arising tales of the dark Yami, and cursed Orochi, that will fill mortal hearts with fear.**

**How do I know, you ask? Well, that's another story for tomorrow. But mind you, little children, don't let my haunting stories keep you from sleep tonight;**

**There will always be a hero to seal away the darkness.**

* * *

><p>Blizzards fumed across the frozen lands of Kamui, bringing with them an icy cold layer of snow and ice that would once again cover the north with a deathly white sheet;<br>not at all warm to the souls who braved the land's harsh demeanor.

Hidden in this icy world, strong against Kamui's cold summers and freezing winters, was a lone village by the name of Wep'Keer.

This village is home to the Oina people, half-man, half-beast, a tribe that depended on the twin volcanoes of Ezo'Fuji for survival.

That, and the legendary blade, Kutone.

No demon dared to run amok in the frozen wastelands, as long as that baneful sword glowed a glistening silver.  
>However, it didn't exactly protect the land from those with evil hearts,<p>

That was for **_him _**to prove.

Night approached rather quickly, as expected for a world always covered in ice.

Even as the harsh winds of Kamui grew even worse in the evening's gaze, one man still approached the stone altar, with a gleaming look behind his owl-shaped mask.

Clothed in black rags that shielded him from the frostbitten gales, The man made his way up to the frozen steps, showing the least bit of worry in slipping, sliding, or any other bit of mistake in his footing.

There was the gleaming blade of Kutone, it's glow being the very repellant of beasts that would otherwise run amok in the world, rampaging across Kamui with a baneful aftermath.

Just as the blade met his eyes, it seemed as the world around him came to stop; the winds settled around the sword's presence, and the snow fell peacefully around the frozen lake of Laochi.

The man smirked.

"So this is this Kutone, the legendary silver sword? Why, it's luster is truly magnificent, what a beautiful blade."

The man's voice was deep and rich, yet haunting with that chuckle he made.

His eyes gleamed through that heart-shaped mask, and an old, wrinkled hand reached out examine the sword further.

"You there!"

The man's hand recoiled slightly as a voice unfamiliar to his ears scolded him.

Behind him stood a rather tall, brawn man; garbed in a white outfit and blue robe. Much like the man at the altar, his face was covered by a mask.

However, this one was a blue shade, complete with long ears and a yellow beak, slightly similar to the owl mask that the stranger beared.

"What are you doing here? You dare go against the laws of your people?" Asked the blue-masked man, a harsh tone in his voice.

"I'm afraid I do not understand." Said the black-garbed stranger, turning around to face the chieftain.  
>"How dare you! You're not one of the Oina Tribe!"<br>"Oina? Now, now, just because I carry a mask does not make me an 'Oina,' am I right?"  
>"Away from that sword! I am Samickle, chieftain and greatest warrior of Kamui, and I order you to stand down!"<br>The owl-masked man paused at this order, but recovered rather quickly.

"No need to be hasty, chieftain. I am only borrowing it." He retorted fiendishly.

"Are you mad? That sword is sacred! Drawing it from this altar would release the demons that put this land to waste!" Samickle reproved.

"Really now?…" A light flashed in the owl-man's eyes. With this piece of facts in mind, he once again reached for the gleaming handle of Kutone, as if to unsheath it from the altar.

Now the chieftain was enraged. Had the stranger gone mad? Or was he a worker of the demons themselves? Samickle settled on this second thought, and, in the moonlight's gaze, took a new form.

To replace his former, human appearance, the Oina leader took the form of an icy-blue wolf, decorated with the markings that his mask held upon his head.

"You have gone to far; step away from the sword, or I shall devour you whole!"

Samickle's voice was deeper now, slightly distorted by the angry howl that emitted from his maw.

The Oina man charged, his mouth gaped wide with a full set of teeth and a grisly snarl creased on his lips.

"Try me," Snarled the owl-faced man, and before he could feel a sharp pain from the canines of Samickle digging through his arm, his hand met the gleaming handle of Kutone.

With great power and a mighty thrust, he unsheathed the gleaming sword from it's altar.

The winds that once were calm in Kutone's presence suddenly screamed; dancing across the air as they burst into harsh gusts of wind.

The snow exploded, their silent, gentle demeanor put to an abrupt stop as they were thrown into a thick blizzard.

Now the stranger stood, an evil look in his eyes as Samickle charged forward, his goals having not been delayed by the sudden change in the atmosphere, or temperature, for that matter.

However, before the Oina chieftain could strike the mysterious man down with a full set of teeth and sharp claws,

The owl-man drew up his one free hand,

And a sudden blast of energy blew Samickle backward.

With yelp, the blue wolf collided with the closed gates that led to the small village of Wep'Keer, causing them to break open with a bang as he crashed into the snow.

His adversary defeated, the evil man gazed up at his prize. In his grasp was the legendary Kutone, it's once proud, silver luster slowly fading in the blizzard of white.

It's bearer, unmoved by the cold, cackled fiendishly as he noticed this.

"You have other uses, I'm sure of it.." Said the masked man, lowering the sword to his eye-level to further examine it. "With your power unleashed, you shall no longer be the bane of the demons that once roamed this land."

"With your power, and my own, I shall awaken the exiled god of oblivion!" He turned to unconscious Samickle, who had slowly returned to his human appearance; snow began to build upon his body rather quickly.

"But I have other things to tend to; I must return to my own world." The black-clothed man snickered then. "Wait only a little further, oh great Mikaboshi. I will return; with a little snack for you to swallow."

A toothy grin creased his lips behind that heart-shaped mask of his. With the now tarnished sword Kutone in his grasped, the man would leave; to do business elsewhere.

**End Prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, poor Samickle got his butt kicked.<strong>

**And this ends our prologue of our story. The next chapter, hopefully soon to come, will start off the beginning of our true story.**

**Oh, and as you have just learned, the owl-masked man isn't one of the Oina tribe; nor is he even from Kamui or Nippon. That's for you to figure out when we get further into our story.**

**Please send me some reviews after reading this; grammar peoples, lend me your assistance! I'm trying to improve my writing here :)**


	3. Dreams and a Stormy Island!

**Chapter 1, WOO! Isn't that awesome?**

**I'm so happy I achieved over 6,000 words in one chapter alone. This one has about 7,000.**

**Oh, and I should point this out about the story: Talking Link o3o  
>Enjoy! Please review to me your comments!<strong>

**All characters belong to their respectful owners, Nintendo, Capcom/Clover Studios.  
>OCs include Mikaboshi and the Owl-Masked Man.<strong>

**With that, Anchors away! Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p>It was dark, terribly dark.<p>

It was hard to make out any shape or sound, or even if he was on the ground or in the air. Link was just standing there, alone, silent. He kept recalling this same darkness, which he had encountered several times for the last few nights.

He could barely see his own hands as his eyes wandered across the endless blackness of the world around him. What was happening before all this?

Alas, the boy couldn't remember a thing, all accept those fragments of memory that remain seeped inside his mind.

Now he was scared; anticipating those same visions that he suffered from before.

Just as he expected, there came a light, growing stronger and stronger, closer and closer…

"_Another dream…"_ He whispered.

And just as he thought, Link spotted a pair of glaring yellow eyes, gazing straight at him with a hungry look. He easily made out that cold steel mask, that sat well atop the "face" of this creature before him.

Link shuddered, stepping back immediately as his usually large pupils shrunk to tiny dots.

The masked thing let out a terrible screech, it's beak taking shape as it yowled like a deathly banshee.

Link covered his ears, his eyes shut tight as he waited for the vision to end.

Then, the bird lunged forward, it's sickly blue mouth opened wide like an asp, intent on swallowing the child whole.

Link screamed as he saw the sharp beak close him shut…

* * *

><p>"And so, with the evil Bellum destroyed forever and the power of the Ocean King restored, Link, Tetra, and Linebeck were turned to they're own world! Another happy ending!"<p>

The bushy-haired Niko stood proudly on the deck, a buck-toothed grin across his face as he looked proudly at his labor. There in his grasp was another set of freshly-prepared paper cutouts.

Each one was rather intricate in their own way; one featured a green-garbed boy, a sword in his grasp, fighting off a series of ferocious beasts.

Another one, infact, the one that Niko had only finished describing, showed a trio of fairies, one yellow, another red, and another blue, flying over Link and Tetra. In the background was a huge, white whale with rather thick, course eyebrows, and a tall, green-eyed man with a blue jacket…and blue hair.

Niko continued to admire his own work, when he finally noticed that his audience, which consisted of only one member, wasn't even paying attention.

As usual, Link was asleep.

"Hey! Link! Liiiink! Wake up, swabbie!" Shouted Niko, cupping a hand around his mouth.

It took a moment before the blonde-haired child managed to stir.

"Ugh…?" Link moaned, his eyes creaking open the slightest.

In an instant, the boy shut his eyes tight as the sun's warm light swarmed in to greet him. It was overwhelming.

The boy shifted a light-green sleeved arm to rub his eyes, and then reached to adjust his floppy green hat.

"Well Link? Whattaya think? Aren't my paper cutouts amazing?" Niko boasted, shoving his work into the boy's face.

Link yawned again, sitting up and pointing a finger to the blue-haired man on the paper.

"Niko….ungh…L-Linebeck's hair isn't..blue, it's brownish.." Link explained, his words jumbled into whispers and mumbles.

The boy then let his body fall forward, hitting the deck softly with drowsy exhaustion.

Niko's grin fell, his gaze focusing on the simple mistake he had,

Niko had been making minor mistakes like this for weeks. No one else in the crew really believed Link and Tetra's story of the Ocean King.

The only one who did was Niko.

He was fascinated, actually. A giant, life-sucking squid, a stubborn, greedy Sea Captain, and a mysterious Old King.

Niko tried every last ounce to try and get as much of the facts as he could.

Eventually, Link and Tetra's stories all ended up being Niko's next addition of paper cutouts. However, he couldn't help but make a mistake every once and a while, and this time, it was the sea captain's hair.

Finally, Niko broke his own crestfallen silence. "Aww, darn it. You got me again, swabbie.." He whispered.

Link only nodded, still-half asleep. He wasn't even paying attention to Niko, infact.

As for Niko, this simple mistake was more of a huge problem; long before they met the young hero on Outset Island, the buck-toothed pirate always saw that rope-swinging below deck was his profession.

Until that one starlit night that Link came aboard Tetra's ship, on a desperate mission to save his sister.

In just a few minutes, the swabbie had bested Niko at something that he had practiced for months.

So there stood poor little Niko, talent-less until he found a way with telling stories, shortly after Link had sealed away the evil king, Ganon.

The little ex-swabbie managed to survive on his new-acclaimed profession these days,

A talent that took the form of paper cutouts.

All these little memories of Niko's minor escapades left him in a brief daze, until a more important thought washed them all away.

"Oh, hey swabbie! Swabbie! Link, you'd better get up, before…"

Niko stammered, cutting himself off as he grabbed hold of the young hero's shoulders in a desperate attempt to shake him awake.

Unfortunately, being about the same height as Link himself, Niko's attempts were futile. It was too late, anyways.

"NIKO! LINK!"

A loud, feminine voice rang throughout the entire ship, shaking it from the masts down to it's hull.

That same brash voice of the very head of the crew, none other than Tetra.

The young girl stomped her way down the creaking wooden steps of the giant vessel, her tan-skinned hands at her red-belted waist and blue eyes beaming with anger.

Niko shuddered at those eyes, noticing how Tetra's head quickly jolted as she spied him with that look of disappointment.

However, her gaze looked down to see the young hero, once again, lazily sprawled out across the deck.

It was absolutely atrocious, and no matter how many times Link had saved her, Tetra would not tolerate him sleeping on her ship.

"Link! Get your lazy butt off the ground this instant! That's an order!"

Tetra snapped, her arms shifting to cross against her purple-clothed chest.

"Huh..?" Link mumbled, remaining almost oblivious to his friend's brash demeanor, as always when half asleep.

That oblivious act would be replied with a small, yet strong kick to the side of the child's body, making Link yelp with pain.

Tetra was pretty strong for her age, granted she was a little older than the hero by a few months, or even a year; Link was only nine years old.

Link slowly got to his feet, a hand rubbing at the side that burned with a kick from Tetra. "Um…sorry, Tetra.." Link stammered, big eyes staring straight his captain's.

"Oh, shut up, Link! You do this everyday!" Shouted Tetra, pulling back a lock of blonde hair from her eyes as she sighed.

"I said **SPECIFICALLY **to you both, to be on lookout for Zuko today. I promised him a break from it, and what do I see? I see two lazy butts not doing their share on my ship!"

"Miss Tetra, Miss Tetra! It's not Link's fault…" Niko explained, a look of concern on his buck-toothed face.

"I wasn't keeping an eye on the swabbie. Blame me, not him!"

"Niko," Tetra rolled her eyes to the pirate. "Do me a favor, and why don't you save those cutouts for another time…" Tetra whispered threateningly, eyeing the framed cutouts in Niko's grasp. "Or else I'll will throw them off the ship if I have to!"

Niko yelped, shaking his head reluctantly at his leader's threat. Link immediately got in front to defend his so-called "Mentor."

"No, Tetra, it's my fault,"  
>The blonde haired girl cocked an eyebrow at this.<p>

"I...I'm sorry. I just, I...haven't got enough sleep, honest. Something's bothering me, Tetra." The boy explained gently.

Tetra gave out another sigh, gazing into Link's expressive cat-like eyes, before taking another look at Niko.

"Alright Niko, Link was kind enough to save you this time, but next time I see you fooling around, I'll make sure to double those chores of yours!" Tetra snapped.

"Now, get to your post! That's an order!"

In an instant, the bushy-haired, buck-tooth pirate dashed up the wooden stairs of the deck in an instant, nearly tripping as he climbed hastily. "Geez.." Tetra murmured. "He'll run a lot faster than you, if you make him."

Link giggled, rubbing the back of his blonde head with a pale hand.

The little hero was about to proceed in joining Niko at the lookout post as ordered, when a hand laid on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Link, wait." Tetra said softly. "I'd like to speak with you."  
>"Um..okay." Replied Link, cocking his head to the side.<p>

Tetra began to make her way up the stairs to the bow of the huge ship, when she noticed at Link had not yet proceeded to follow her.

"Well, you comin' or what?" She asked deliberately, gesturing for Link to follow. "Oh, uh…coming!" Shouted Link in reply. He then hastily dashed to catch up with his captain.

Link had noticed how friendly Tetra had become over the past few months.

While she always seemed to bark at the others aboard, Tetra had become gradually softer and more open to the little hero. Granted, Link had saved her not once, but twice.

The first time was from the evil Ganondorf, who had found something very interesting about the young girl.

Behind that brash, bold demeanor that the she-pirate held, Tetra was really the legendary Princess Zelda.

She was the last link to the royal bloodline of Hyrule, which sunk centuries ago in order to prevent itself from being destroyed by the evil king.

Then, the second time was by the mysterious, yet cursed Ghost Ship, which kidnapped Tetra under the commands of Bellum, a Phantom beast that was intent on wreaking havoc across a world parallel to the Great Sea.

Link had journeyed with a sweet and adventurous fairy named Ciela, who was really the Spirit of Courage, and Linebeck, a greedy sea captain with a knack for treasure,

All to rescue Tetra.

Link could still remember that day; the day he had finally rescued Tetra from the evil clutches of the stone curse that had been laid upon her by the ghost ship…

* * *

><p>"<em>TETRA!" Link shouted in surprise as an eerie black tentacle fastened itself around the she-pirate's waist, pulling her above deck.<em>

_Linebeck and Oshus could only stand in awe as Tetra disappeared with her captor._

_Link wasted no time, rushing above deck, with the little golden fairy, Ciela, following hastily._

_Linebeck soon followed, his hands clinging to his blue sailor's jacket as a fell wind blew across the sea._

_There was the ghost ship, it's loud, creaking hull swaying across the waters not far from the S.S. Linebeck._

_And there was Bellum, that nasty, cursed squid, with an unconscious Tetra in it's grasp. To the trio's surprise, the Phantom faded into the cursed vessel's hull._

_Almost immediately, the Ghost Ship became decorated with eerie, monstrous eyes similar to that of it's possessor. _

_It was only a matter of time before the evil ship began to move, slowly swaying to and fro across the sea. _

"_Linebeck! The Ghost Ship, it's getting away!" Shouted Link._

"_Alright, kid, Man the cannon! Leave the navigating to me! We're gonna blast that thing to smithereens!" The sea captain exclaimed in reply._

_The green-garbed boy quickly engaged Eddo's homemade cannon from inside the hull of the steamboat; he had taken great care of the cannon just as Linebeck would with his entire ship. _

_It only took a few moments before Link had been tackling the giant possessed Ghost Ship, shooting a mass of bombs carefully at each little eye._

"You're doing great, kid," Linebeck shouted from below deck, his voice echoing through the steel tubes. "Just a little more, and the ship's ours!"  
>"Aye-Aye, captain!" Link exclaimed, rotating the cannon.<p>

After a thick struggle between cannon and ship, the smoke began to clear on the hull of the cursed vessel, defeated.

_With a drained, yet haunting creak, almost like the cry of a dying warrior, the Ghost Ship slowly began to submerge beneath the waves._

"_Alright kid! Nice job!" Linebeck complimented from below deck. Link scratched the back of his head, having been admired for his grown cannon skills._

The sea captain made his way up the stairs to the deck where the young boy stood, gazing at the sinking vessel.

"_Well, Link, this is it," Said he. "You sure you're ready for this?"_

_Link nodded, his gentle expression becoming stern and serious. "If it means saving Tetra, yes."_

_For a very brief moment, a small smile creased Linebeck's lips. "I guess I can say I'm not surprised. You're pretty brave, kid. Tetra's real lucky to have someone like you for a friend." He explained softly._

"…_.Thanks, Linebeck.." Those were probably some of the nicest words that the young hero heard from the captain's lips. It was a real surprise to Ciela, too. The two stood, silent for a moment, seeming to forget the current crisis they were in._

"_Well, don't just stand there, kid! Let's climb aboard!"_

_The S.S. Linebeck steadily made her way to the sinking hull of the Ghost Ship, it's deck having turned into a flooded platform._

_As the steamboat came to the deck, the characters aboard; Link, Linebeck, Oshus, and the fairies themselves, readied themselves to board the vessel._

"_Oshus, stay here." Link ordered softly. "I've got the Phantom Sword now, and we want you to be safe.."  
>"Very well," Replied the Ocean King, his thick, grey eyebrows furrowing.<em>

_Link and Linebeck then leaped onto the deck of the cursed ghost ship, with Ciela following._

_Ciela immediately gasped as she recognized the familiar she-pirate onboard._

"_Look, it's Tetra, Link!" She shouted._

_Link shivered as he saw the unconscious figure laying cold on the wooden platform, but just as he was about to dash to her aid,_

_Bellum appeared._

_The golden phantom smashed through the hull of the Ghost Ship, fastening his grip on Tetra, as he soared into the stormy air, and collided with one of the ship's masts._

_Down it fell like a timber, it's wooden body smashing into the smaller S.S. Linebeck, with Oshus on board._

_SPLASH!_

_The trio still aboard the Ghost Ship whirled around to witness the sinking of the steamboat._

"_O-Oshus!" Link shouted._

"_GRANDPA!" Ciela screeched._

"_My…SHIP!" Linebeck hollered, hands meeting his forehead as he stared in complete horror._

_Bellum wasted no time, his sights set on the Hero of the Winds._

_Before Link could get a chance to see, he felt a thick, black tentacle wrap fast around his waist._

"_UWAH!"_

_The boy was swung high into the air, caught by the grip of the Phantom beast. Unfortunately, the sudden jolt had caused the Phantom Sword to slip free from it's scabbard. "No!"_

_The gleaming blade fell with a clatter, swinging across the deck and meeting at the sea captain's feet._

_With surprise, Linebeck and Ciela spun around to see what was going on, their eyes filled with horror as they were cornered by the golden squid._

_Link writhed and struggled in Bellum's grasp, legs flailing, desperate to free himself. But his attempts were to no avail. He could only watch helplessly as Tetra was swung around with him, under the dark gaze of the beast's single eye._

_Then, another sudden jolt vibrated across the squid's body, making Link yelp with surprise. He gazed at his captor, then followed his captor's own gaze to see something out of the ordinary._

_There was a frightened Linebeck, his body quivering with fear. In his grasp was the Phantom Sword, and at the tip of the sword's blade was one of Bellum's tentacles, which oozed the beast's murky purple blood._

_Bellum screeched as it pulled it's injured black tentacle free, which seared with pain._

_To Link's dismay, he felt himself thrown into the air as both he and Tetra were flung from the squid's grasp._

_The boy let out a scream before hitting the hard sting of wood that was the Ghost Ship._

_The world spun around him like a vortex for that mere moment, and then, Link blacked out._

"…_Link! Wake up! LINK!"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>LINK!"<strong>

"Wha-ha?" The boy stammered all the sudden, his memories washed away by Tetra's voice.

"By the goddesses, Link! You've been standing there for the last thirty seconds!"

Link immediately swished his head, taking a moment to realize his surroundings. He was still on the steps, having froze in the in the middle of his thoughts. If Tetra didn't know any better, she'd think that Link was purposely stalling.

"Sorry Tetra, just thinking again." Link whispered kindly. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

Tetra only exchanged looks with Gonzo, who was in charge of manning the ship's helm as being the highest ranked of the pirates, below his captain, of course.

Link rushed up the creaking stairs, his boots clacking against the wood as he met the she-pirate.

The sight that always greeted Link each and every morning was a land of endless blue. The sound of waves always filled his ears, and really, he'd grow uneasy without them.  
>After all, Link grew up on the small Outset Island, and no day ever passed without seeing even the slightest bit of the Great Sea, which expanded into the horizon.<p>

Thankfully, the goddesses had graced them with another clear day; not a cloud patched the bright-blue sky, and seagulls flew to and fro around the vessel's great sails, squawking to each other as usual.

"Alright, Gonzo, Keep her steady. Link, over here." Said Tetra. She then came towards the bowsprit of the vessel, leaning comfortably against the rail. Link followed; he had noticed the girl's rather seriously calm look in her eyes; in contrast to earlier.

"What do you need me for?" Asked Link kindly.

"You said something's bothering you?" Tetra replied, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, uh…it's nothing, really." The boy said quietly. He then proceeded to rub the back of his head.

Tetra cocked and eyebrow, then furrowed both of them. "I know how much you love to sleep, Link, and for one thing, you're always hitting the sack earlier than the rest of us. I'm surprised I let you do that." She explained, leaning towards the boy with her arms crossed.

Link smiled sheepishly.

"But something's been keeping you up late. Gonzo's usually the last one to go to sleep, and he's telling me that you're still awake. Something's wrong, Link. Don't think you can fool me." Tetra continued.

Link sighed. He guessed that he couldn't get away with excuses.

"I've been having these dreams lately."  
>"Dreams?" Tetra repeated.<br>The hero nodded. "Yeah. They're really weird. I get these visions of all this stuff from before."  
>"Go on,"<p>

"Well, sometimes I have these dreams about monsters like the Helmaroc King or Bellum. Just this morning, I had a dream that the Helmaroc King wanted to eat me. Then I'd have dreams about Ganondorf, and right when he's about to finish me with his swords, I'd wake up."

"That bad, huh? Any others?" Asked Tetra.

"Yes. Sometimes I'd have dreams about the King of Red Lions, you know, the King of Hyrule. I'd even have dreams about the Ocean King. But they all say the same thing over and over again.."

"What would they say to you?"  
>"They'd always tell me 'Beware he who bares something…of…something. I don't know, but whenever they told me that, I always got this chill. And then, finally, I'd get these visions that I haven't seen before, or at least I'm not familiar with. The first one looks like a man with a dull sword in his hand, and it would always be covered with blood or something. He was wearing an owl mask."<br>"Owl mask.." Tetra whispered quietly

Link nodded again, a light "Mm-hmm" echoing in his voice.  
>"And then, I'd see this huge monster. I'm not sure what it was, but it looked like some sort of serpent with a man's face. I've never seen it before in real life, but for some reason I can't help but run away from it. But it always catches up to me, and swallows me whole before I wake up."<p>

Tetra was silent now, taking a moment to digest Link's strange explanation. Her blue eyes were small and serious, as if she had just seen a monster of an octorok nearly devour the entire ship. "Sounds like one heck of a dream, Link." She finally said.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Link, respectively. "Wait, wait, wait. So you said you'd sometimes see a man wearing an owl mask? Would you be on a stormy island whenever you saw him?" Tetra suddenly implored.

"…Yes…How did you know? Are you having dreams too, Tetra?" Asked Link, cocking an eyebrow.

"Although not exactly as you've had them, I have." Tetra winked. "Just that man, though. He was always standing on that island."

Link sighed. "And I know I've seen that island before." Explained he, leaning against the rail beside Tetra. "It always looked like-"  
>"Greatfish Island, I know. It was destroyed by Ganondorf, wasn't it?" Tetra implied.<p>

Link nodded. Perhaps he wasn't completely misunderstood, after all. But why was Tetra even thinking about this, anyways? Besides the fact that Link and Tetra were sharing at least one of the dreams they encountered. No matter what, that she-pirate never gave a care about the rest of the crew's worries.

So why him?

"Hey, Tetra.." Link whispered nervously, glancing towards the girl. "Yeah Link?" Tetra answered.

"Why are you..well, why are you so worried about me, anyways?" Asked the hero.

Tetra paused, frozen for a few mere moments.

"..Hey, I'm your friend, aren't I?" She snapped.

"Well, yeah, I was just.." Link's words faded. If anything, now wasn't the time to ask anymore questions. "Of course you are. I was just curious, that's all."

He stammered. How could he be so stupid as to say something like that? Link knew all to well that Tetra was his best friend, but he also knew how much gentler she had been acting when she was with him.

Admittedly, Link had gained feelings towards Tetra. He sometimes wondered if she had, too, but the boy was always too nervous to ask. Link felt a little dumb having considering this, and whatever he had just explained.

Tetra was silent for a few moments, her face remaining stern and cold.

"So, what do you think we should do, Link?" She then cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, confused.

"About these 'dreams' of yours?" Link could tell Tetra was getting a little defensive. He definitely shouldn't have said that.

"Tetra…their just dreams," The young hero said, desperately thinking up an excuse.

If anything, Link was also getting the feeling that Tetra was almost _hinting _towards heading for Greatfish Island, which, the crew having departed from home months ago, could be a long way back. "I don't even understand why you're so worried about them." He added.

"If they're just dreams, then why the heck would they be bothering you too, anyways? You've faced a ton of monsters, even finished off Ganondorf, but that thick skull of yours isn't enough to handle a dream?" Tetra barked, hands at her waist.

Link's eyebrows furrowed, a frown creasing his lips, and almost instinctively puffed up his chest, as if competing with his friend. "I don't have a thick skull, Tetra! It's called _courage._" He argued defensively.

And Link knew very well what courage was; he bared that very piece of the triforce on his left hand.

"Don't bark at me like that, Link. I know what courage means." The she-pirate hissed, crossing her arms against her chest once more.

Link was about to make a retort, and he was thinking of some pretty good ones, too, but finally, his chest was drawn down in a sigh. There was no use bickering.

He only leaned across the rail, staring out into the endless, clear horizon that was the great sea.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Tetra said, eyebrows furrowing over her sea-blue eyes.

Once again, silence. Then Link sighed again. "I think we're supposed to go back." He whispered. He hated saying that; they had stayed this course for several months, and their uncoordinated destination could be just days away. But something drove him, impelling him, not just those ominous dreams, but something more.

"Are you kidding? Back to where we started? Do you know how long it took us to get here?" Tetra snapped almost instantly. "I know, I know! Tetra, please! I think there's a good reason why we're 'sposed to go there." The hero explained, holding his green-sleeved arms up at his chest nervously.

"And if there isn't?" Tetra said saucily.

"C'mon, Tetra," Link whispered. "After all we've been through, I don't think I can exaggerate anymore. You trust me, right?"

There was a pause. Tetra shut her eyes tight, pulling a lock of blonde hair behind her long, pointed ears, and held her arms folded against her chest.

Link breathed in, sighing apologetically. Tetra would probably say no, and honestly, Link wanted her to. He was courageous, but that also meant that he was afraid. If his dreams were telling him to Greatfish Island, that means that there would be trouble brewing, too.

At last, Tetra peeked open one eye, completing that signature pose. Although not at all satisfied with it, she decided to comply with Link's thoughts.

"Gonzo! New coordinates!" She immediately barked, her body straightening into a rather orderly fashion.

"…Thank you, Tetra.." Link exhaled. "Consider this my treat, Link," Tetra said almost sharply. Her tone then softened, as did her eyes. "For saving me from the Ghost Ship."

"New coordinates, Miss Tetra?" The helmsman repeated his captain's orders with confusion.

"Set our destination for Greatfish Island!" Tetra didn't dare repeat herself, being just as composed as a brash pirate should be.

"What? G-Greatfish Island?" Gonzo barked aloud, awestricken. "But, Miss Tetra! That could be miles away from our current position!" He exclaimed desperately.

"That's an order, Gonzo, and what says goes!" Tetra retorted.

"Pardon me, Miss Tetra!" Mako barged into the conversation. "But I'm afraid the wind isn't even blowing in the direction necessary to reach Greatfish Island…And even if it did, it would take us months to get there." He explained, pushing his cracked glasses into place.

The word _wind _struck a chord in Link's mind.

"Oh, wait!" He shouted in reply. "I think I have something for that!"

He immediately dashed down the wooden stairs.

"Link! Where are you going?" Tetra barked.

"I'll be right back, Tetra! Just a sec!"

Tetra gave in with a sigh, rolling her eyes."Miss Tetra, why do you always believe Link's nonsense?" Mako asked inadvertently.

Tetra gave a glare, hissing a sharp "_Shut up, _will you?"

"..Sorry, Miss Tetra.."

Link quickly made his way inside the hull of the Pirate Ship, stomping down it's oak wood stairs.

The room he entered seemed dark, if it wasn't for the gently swinging lamps that hung low from the ceiling.

Instead of another set of stairs that led to the floor of the room, there was a small, yellow ladder.

Link descended down the yellow handle bars before letting go, his feet safely meeting the floor. He then dashed to the corner of the room, where he kept a small pack, fit for carrying several utensils.

"It's gotta be in here.." Link told himself, hastily searching though the brown pouches. He pulled out numerous tools; a Grappling Hook, specifically the one he had received from Medli while adventuring on Dragon Roost Isle.

He also pulled out the familiar cylinder Phantom Hourglass, which remained without one grain of sand resting inside it's funnel, as it had for weeks. Link tapped it to see if even a little sand might spill through, let out a sigh as it did not do so, and continued sorting through his items.

Finally, Link's hands met the familiar shape of what he had been searching for. Wrapping his grip around it's stick-like figure, he pulled out the object.

It was of a silver color, and looked like something out of a composer's baton that would conduct an orchestra. However, it bared twisted "branches" that served as a hilt for the long object, which Link had used his right hand to hold.

It was the Wind Waker. Link hoped it still worked, and that he remembered how to use it.

Tetra cocked an eyebrow as she heard the creaking footsteps and loud panting as the boy climbed up the stairway. "So?" She asked quietly as Link approached her.

Link nodded, panting as he did, before holding out the silver baton in his hands. "What is this?" Tetra questioned with a confused look on her face.

"It's the Wind Waker. I used it to travel across the Great Sea when I was with the King of Red Lions." Link exclaimed between pants.

"You mean that talking boat?"

"Well, he was also the King of Hyrule."

"Oh yeah."

_I hope this is the right way..okay, what was it called, Ballad of Gales? _Link thought. He pointed his left index finger in the air, stretching out the arm in which that hand was joined to while he pointed the Wind Waker skyward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Tetra exclaimed almost instantly.

Link sighed, almost gallingly. "Just let me focus, Tetra, I'm trying to remember how to do this.." He tried to sound as polite as he could, but it was hard for him to keep calm when his focus is disturbed.

To Link's surprise, Tetra nodded, but kept a stern, eerie gaze on him. Link then continued. _Was it up, left, down, right? No, no, down, left, right, up? Or was it.._

Link brought his arm downward, the baton going down with him. A high tune echoed into his ears. "Down.."

He then brought it to eye-level, stretching his arm outward. "Right" A lower tune sounded.

Link brought the Wind Waker closer to him, and another low tune chimed through his mind. "And Up.." He finally brought the Wind Waker upward, raising it into the air.

"Link, what are you," Tetra whispered rather disdainfully.

Link did not respond. That very second, he felt a familiar harmonious tune ring throughout his body, playing sonorously through his mind. It was too familiar to be mistaken, which meant that he had played the song correctly.

Link shut his eyes, a placid look on his face, as he let the Wind Waker move melodiously in his hand. Wind caressed the boy's cheek, as if it was greeting a long-lost friend.

"What was that?" Tetra exclaimed.

"Oh, that was one of the tunes I can play on the Wind Waker..It should be able to help us." Link replied calmly. "Uh, Link, I know you're supposed to be the hero and all, but, how exactly is that gonna help us?" Tetra asked.

"You wanna go to Greatfish Island, right?" Link replied with a squeak in his voice. "This should get us there in a moment. Just hold tight, okay?"

Tetra was absolutely confounded. And by the way Link had explained how that little silver baton would help, it didn't sound like it would help at all. "Wait, Link, are you saying that you summoned a-"

_WHIRRR!_

A strong gust of wind suddenly breezed through the masts of the wooden ship, tugging at them like a child to their parent. However, these winds seemed rather fell, and Tetra felt an eerie chill down her back.

Immediately, Tetra whirled around, her golden-blonde hair blowing in the gusts. "A cyclone!"

There spun a giant cyclone, it's furious winds screaming wildly.

And the ship wasn't in front of it. The ship was _inside_ of it. "Link, what did you do! You moron!" Tetra spat.

Link flinched, the baton in his grasp. "Tetra, wait, don't pa-"

His words were cut off as the giant vessel was lifted into the air. Despite it's impressive size, it had no problem being pulled into the sky by the winds.

Tetra screamed, Gonzo and Mako panicked, and the other pirates were clinging tight to the rails of the ship.

* * *

><p>The world seemed to spin as the ship began to settle once again on the waters of Great Sea. Tetra's head whirled in a sickly motion, panting, as if plagued with a malady that all sailors could gain. Her heart raced inside her purple-clothed chest. However, soon her head settled, and Tetra looked around to register her surroundings.<p>

The clouds were dark. It was raining, and rather hard too; Tetra could make out the sounds of thunder in her ringing ears. Gusts of wind were still lingering around, blowing in a frenzy of directions.

The deck was a mess. Rags and papers were spread across the vessel, soaking wet from the waves that had splashed onto her deck when she had landed back into the water. The others were all laying flat across the floor.

Mako was searching for his glasses in anger, Gonzo was clinging to the helm of the ship, sobbing as he did,

Zuko was spread out flat in the Crow's Nest, having clung for dear life, and a awestricken Niko stuck to him like glue, refusing to let go of him in and Nudge stomped out from inside the ship, their faces twisted with confusion as they pondered on what exactly had happened.

As for Link, he was standing right by Tetra, almost unmoved by the vortex of winds that had just sent the ship flying into the air and back again; excluding the fact that Link did seem a little dizzy himself.

Link had to admit, it had been a while since he had used the Wind Waker, and the Ballad of Gales; and by glare on Tetra's face, he wasn't going to do that again.

Tetra's breathe softened, but her glare did not. With anger, Tetra knuckled the boy in the shoulder. "_Ow"_ Link squeaked softly.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" Tetra scolded.

Link didn't reply, and instead fixed his hat, which, surprisingly, managed to stay on his head after that dilemma. Tetra readjusted her sea-blue, sleeveless vest, panting as she did, before approaching the starboard rail to further examine the ship's surroundings.

The environment was eerie familiar. The sea was dark and murky in the incessant rain, and in the foggy distance, Tetra could make out the jumble of cliffs and islands that stuck out from the surface of the waves.

"Greatfish Island.." She whispered. Her eyes grew from a glare to amazement. She then turned to Link, pulling a lock of gold hair behind her ears. "You did this?"

Link smiled, nodding. A small "Uh-huh" emitted from his throat.

"Wow, that's convenient." Tetra looked impressed. "Gonzo!"

The she-pirate turned to see Gonzo, still clinging to the helm-wheel of the wooden vessel, mopping up his sobs into small sniffles; he was doing his best not to show his soft side towards his leader, but Tetra wasn't fooled. Tetra paused, noticing the condition of her crew.

"Alright! Everyone back to your places! We'll take a break as soon as we reach Great Fish Island!" She ordered. The pirates scattered, climbing out of their states of frustration to return to their previous stations.

"Gonzo! Hard to starboard! To Greatfish Island!" Tetra ordered.

"Yes, Miss Tetra!"

Memories flashed through Link's mind.

"_We're too late." __Said the King of Red Lions._

Link had recalled on his travels, only shortly after retrieving the second pearl from the Great Deku Tree, how he and the King of the Red Lions had arrived on Greatfish Island to find it in ruins.

Link had heard of Greatfish Island before; it was a rather peaceful island, and one of the few islands that had an established hylian village.

Little did he know that the island was also home to the Water Spirit, Jabun, who was also the bearer of the third and final pearl.

That must have been why Ganondorf sent his chaos to destroy it; when Link had arrived, not a single native still existed on it's broken remains.

"To think we'd have to come back all the way here." Tetra cut in.

"Link…I'm not sure if I should be hoping that there really is something here or not," She explained silently. "…If there is, I hope it's a good thing."

Link nodded. However, he couldn't help but recall those same eerie visions he had witnessed in his dreams.

That strange, owl-masked man, and a blood-dipped sword.

* * *

><p>The ship was slowly approaching the bay of Greatfish Island, when she was closing in uncomfortably close to one of the sheer bluffs that made up the ruins of the land mass.<p>

Tetra noticed this, leaning over the rail of the deck as her hair blew in the fell winds. If Gonzo didn't change the ship's direction, then rocks would surely finish her, or at least leave the crew with weeks of repair on their hands.

"Gonzo! The bluffs, don't let the ship collide with them!" Tetra warned. "Aye, Miss Tetra!" Gonzo complied. However, as he tried to turn the round helm, it refused, and did not budge.

After a few more attempts, all failing, Gonzo bayed in panic; "Miss Tetra! The wheel won't move!"

"What?" Tetra barked back. "What the heck does that mean? You can't turn it?"

"Miss Tetra, the bluffs," The dark-haired Zuko shouted from the crow's nest. "The bluffs are dead ahead of us!" He exclaimed further.

Link gasped, leaning over the rail just as Tetra did to observe the dilemma. If he had a telescope, he wouldn't be able to see anything more than the sheer material of that Cliffside.

What could he do to help?

"Wait a minute," Link whispered to himself. _"The Wind Waker!"_ If he could just shift the direction of the gusts, the ship could navigate away from the-

Too late!

The ship began to smash straight into the bluffs, her bow raising high into the air. Wood snapped, metal screeched against the sheer surface of the rocks. Sparks flew as the hull of the vessel collided, opening wide like a whirlpool as the wood split into pieces.

Tetra screamed, managing to grab hold of one of the mast's ropes as the ship stood erect against the cliffs. The crew scrambled, desperately clinging for their lives. At this rate, the ship was sure to sink.

"Link!" Tetra gave a shout, horrified. Link, who was completely unprepared for impact, and slipped and fallen towards the side of the ship. With a yell, the boy struggled to find something to catch, anything; until he had found himself at the ship's very edge.

He grabbed onto the edge of the deck with a hand, struggling to pull himself back up; but the deck had gone wet and slippery, and his grip was fading fast.

"T-Tetra, help! I'm slipping!" Link cried desperately, jade eyes wide with fear.

"Hang on, Link!" Tetra replied. As much as she hated to do it, the girl released her grip, sliding against the deck of the vessel as she caught up with her friend in distress.

She tried to reach for Link's unbroken hand, which was clinging tight to the deck, but knew that she couldn't without slipping herself.

"Give me your other hand!" She demanded.

"But, Tetra-"

"Just do it, Link!" Tetra snapped in distress.

Link hesitated; he knew if he wasn't careful, he'd probably drop the silver baton he had clutched in his hand; to be lost at sea forever

"Link!" Tetra barked again, her blue eyes filled with sick fear.

The green garbed boy winced, staring into Tetra's fearful gaze.

Finally, with all his might, the boy offered his closed hand; which held the Wind Waker in it, to Tetra.

Just as he did, his other hand broke off.

"Tetra!" Link gave a yelp.

Thankfully, before the boy began to descend into the sea, he felt a hand wrap tight around his wrist. Both children panted with frustration.

With her effort, Tetra began to pull the young hero back onto the deck, careful not to slip herself as she clang tight to the rails. "Thanks, Tetra.." Link whispered sheepishly.

The she-pirate crossed her arms against her chest and winked; Tetra's signature pose. "Don't mention it."

The roar of the creaking vessel washed out Tetra and Link's thoughts, as did the rest of the pirates.

"What are we gonna do now?" Niko asked from the edge of the Crow's Nest. "Looks like we're stuck here until we find a way to fix the ship up," Tetra sighed. "IF we can fix it." Her gaze wondered over to Nudge, who returned a rather nervous look.

Nudge was the strongest, after all.

"This just won't do." Tetra sniffled, hands at her hips. "I can smell a storm coming on, too."

"Huh?" Link asked immediately.

"It's nothing, Link. It's a pirate thing. A few months at sea and you'll start to pick up when a storm is coming." Tetra explained mindlessly.

With out Tetra's consent, the blonde-haired boy began to climb up towards one of the ship's masts, one that had particularly smashed with one of the island's landmasses.

"Where are you going?" Tetra demanded. "I'm gonna look around. There's no use standing here all day, right?" Link replied innocently.

Tetra shook her head. "Then I'm coming with you." She declared.

"Huh? But Tetra, it's probably too da-"

"Dangerous? I'm a pirate, Link. I don't care how many times you have to save me, because I'm all about adventure." The young girl shouted.

"…Okay, Tetra.."

* * *

><p>The sand on the ground was wet and soggy from the fresh rains; spots of brown littered the golden sand and sprinkled it lightly with dots of water. Thunder echoed across the skies, a foreboding of the coming downpour that would soon fall across Greatfish Island.<p>

Dark clouds had already made their way across the blue curtain that not a bit of sunshine could be seen.

"Geez. Ever since Ganondorf destroyed this place, this island's been nothing but doom and gloom." Tetra huffed.

Link nodded, treading off across the sand, kicking it into the air with his brown-leather boots.

"I dunno Link, I don't see anything. What a bummer." Tetra said with a morose tone."Hang on, Tetra, we just got here!" The boy's voice called over to her in a heartening way. "Link, I don't see anything." Tetra replied gallingly.

"I can't believe I believed y-"

"Wait, over here, Tetra!"

Tetra's long, hylian ears perked the slightest. She followed Link's young voice. "_This better be good_" She muttered.

Indeed, Link did find something; Someone.

"Is that?.." Tetra gasped. Link himself was shivering, more than usual.

Standing there, stiff and quiet on the sands of Greatfish Island,

Was a man cloaked in rags of black. On his face was an Owl Mask.

"The Owl-Masked Man.." Link murmured subconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I was planning to write a LOT more than this. That's because I thought 6,000 words ment a whole lot more to write about. Turns out that's not really the case. If you have a lot you want going on in the introductory alone, than you'll end up filling it up more than you thought it would! :D<strong>

**Hope yall enjoyed it. Click the review button and send me your comments. Chapter 2 should be up in a couple of weeks.**


	4. A Masked Man and a White Wolf!

**Yeah! Chapter 2, everyone!  
>I hope you all enjoyed the last one. Now that our introductory's done, let's begin transferring over into the world of Nippon! Let it be known, Link gets his butt kicked TWICE in this chapter, but once he gets a sword (Which should be in the next one,) He'll make it up by kicking butt like all Link's should.<strong>

**Oh, and I should remind you, Amaterasu is FEMALE in this story, as it's already been well hinted in Okamiden (Ammy is Chibiterasu's mom,) also because she is literally based of the goddess in Shinto religion who bears the same name and title of the Sun Goddess.**

**Fun fact; feel free to imagine your own voices for the characters. As for WW/PH Link, I always pictured him to have a voice similar to Alexander Gould in his younger days (When he voiced Nemo from _"Finding Nemo"_) or something like that. But feel free to make up your voices, it's reading it that's the fun part :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**All characters belong to their respected owners, Capcom/Clover Studios and Nintendo**  
><strong>Characters such as the Owl-Masked Man and Mikaboshi belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of thunder rolled eerily across the sea.<p>

Tetra was right; at any moment, they might be drenched with torrential rains.

But that wasn't what was on Link's mind. What was on his mind was the fact that the man he had seen in his dreams was real, and he was standing right in front of them.

Link's mouth hung open the slightest, his breathing gone heavy in the strange bewilderment he was experiencing.  
>Even from behind the man's figure, he could make out that heart-shaped mask that covered his face.<p>

The boy instinctively clutched his silver baton in his hands, which were growing sweaty with anxiety.  
>"Y-You.." He choked out, tongue moving across his lips which had suddenly gone dry.<p>

Link and Tetra could see the man's head suddenly tilt upward, as if only just acknowledging that he was no longer alone on the island.

After a few moments, he slowly turned around to investigate the company. Now Link shivered.

Black rags covered the man's tall body from head to toe. A long black hood had covered his scalp, leaving no part of his head unguarded while it met at the edges of the Barn-Owl face that sat atop his own, accenting it with a shadow that made the man all the more intimidating.

Long sleeves covered his arms and hands, making his true figure literally impossible to figure out. He had them comfortably folded behind his back.

And even behind that steel bird's mask, Link could make out those glaring eyes that looked through the eye slits that the cover held.

Link had registered and matched every last bit of the man's guise to what he had seen in his dreams, and the man was exactly the same.

All he was missing was that lackluster sword, with it's blade that was stained with blood.

The man remained silent; he obviously had been taking the time to register the appearances of the two. Finally, cocking an eyebrow behind his mask, the man spoke.

"_Hoy" _He said bleakly; a common greeting among sailors of the Great Sea.

The children remained silent, their gaze fixated on the tall figure's mask.  
>The man stared back awkwardly. Then he spoke again,<p>

"Pardon me, don't you think it is a little impolite to stare like that? Aren't you going to reply?" He asked rather disdainfully, louder now. The Owl-Masked Man's voice seemed rather sagacious, rich, and deep, like a king's, almost, and yet, it carried with it a rather dark tone, which had an intimidating vibe.

Tetra's muscles stiffened, as if forced to straighten herself up instinctively, which she rarely did. "Hoy.." She replied respectfully, even though it took a little effort to do so.

The man's hidden gaze softened, and his head turned to the young hero that stood beside Tetra.  
>Link, as much as he wanted to, couldn't get his mouth to open in reply. It was as if it had been sewn shut tight; Link was completely frozen.<p>

"My, my, you look horrified. It's the mask, isn't it? That's quite alright, I get that reaction quite often from others." The stranger's tone had softened, but that slight hiss that Link make out in his voice kept him from being fooled.

Finally, the green-garbed boy managed to reply. "Hello.." He said, voice cracking the slightest.  
>Even as the man acknowledged Link's greeting, his gaze remained ominously fixated on the child.<p>

"What gloomy weather this is, am I correct?" Stated he.  
>"It is," Tetra almost hesitated to reply. "It could rain at any moment."<p>

"Personally, I rather like storms. The power they express, the wild frenzy of lightening dancing across the sky…It inspires me, captivates me so." Explained the masked stranger, his head tilting towards the dark sky.

Tetra tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow. As kind as this man seemed, Tetra could sense that dark vibe that the man seemed to carry, and she stepped a little closer to Link. "How exactly did you get here? This isn't exactly a hotspot for stops, you know." Tetra informed almost rudely.

"Hmm?" The man uttered quietly. "Oh, yes, I came here because I was planning to meet someone. I do not know precisely who they are, but I do know that they are special, and I had made a deal to meet them here." The man explained.

"Really? You sailed here? Then where's your boat?" The young she-pirate asked again.  
>"Oh, my sailboat?" Said the strange man. "Ah, alas, she met an ill fate upon sailing here. I'm afraid I've been shipwrecked." Explained he.<p>

"The same thing happened to us.." Tetra whispered. "Our ship ended up smashing into one of the bluffs. I guess you can say we're lucky we didn't sink."  
>"Pardon the pun, but that means we are merely in the same boat here, metaphorically speaking."<p>

The man continued to eye his company, specifically the stiff boy who remained quiet throughout the entire conversation. The owl-masked man had paused, before speaking through his mask again. "May I ask, what brings you here as well, since you brought it up?"

"Well, uh…." Tetra stammered almost instantly. What was she supposed to say? _Oh, we've been seeing you in our dreams and all,_ she couldn't just say it aloud without a care! It'd be too weird, and, especially around the Owl-Masked Man, too…_f__rightening._

Link gulped as the she-pirate stammered. For a brief moment, Link could see a strange glimmer underneath the eye-slits of the man's intimidating cover.

"_Hmm? _You've been rather quiet, child. Is something on your mind?"  
>Link's lips quivered slightly as the man questioned him. "N-no, no, not at all." He spat almost defensively.<br>"You look troubled. Don't fool me, now." Said the man.

Tetra instantly hissed. "Hey, it's none of your business! We've been through a lot, okay?" She barked at the stranger effortlessly. She was obviously worried over the boy.

The man almost seemed to flinch, raising up a pair of freakishly wrinkled hands in a gesture. "_Forgive _me," His voice gave Link the thought that he was trying to control his own temper, as well.

Link could tell that the frustration of the matter had started to get poor Tetra rather…edgy. But Link didn't really agree with the attitude.

"Tetra.." He whispered.  
>"Who is this person you're waiting for, anyways?" Tetra barked at the owl-masked stranger.<p>

The man wrapped his black clothed arms behind his back, chuckling. "Now, now, can't I agree with you and say it is 'none of your business?'" He said fiendishly. "Besides, I have already stated that I'm waiting for someone in particular. A very special one, indeed, but I am not sure who they are."

Link stepped back, his grip on the Wind Waker even tighter now.  
>"That is why I wonder, what brought you here as well?" Added the masked stranger, a glint in his hidden eyes.<p>

That's when he finally took noticed of the strange silver baton the green-garbed boy had in his right hand. "_What is that?"  
><em>He said aloud almost instantly.

Link quivered, but did not hesitate, his brows furrowing the slightest at the man's voice. "It's…"  
>"<strong><em>The Wind Waker," <em>**Hissed the man, in an almost desperate tone. "You…you know about the Wind Waker?" Link asked quietly.

"Indeed, the sacred baton used to control the wind itself.." The Owl-masked man continued to gaze hungrily at the instrument, to a point where Link had gotten uncomfortable.

"So…you're the Hero of the Winds, eh? Quite young for the title, if I'd say so myself.." The man concluded. Link was about to reply, but not before the man began to step forward, rather ravenously as well, towards the little hero.

Link shivered. Something told him in his gut, no, his heart, that he had to get out of here. He and Tetra needed to get as far away from this man as possible!

Link stepped back as many steps as the bird-faced stranger came forward, raising a green-sleeved left arm to reach for the scabbard on his back….had Link realized it was still onboard the ship, and the only thing weighing down on him was the growing anxiety and a small wooden shield, which he had purchased on Mercay Island weeks ago.

Tetra had realized the dilemma, however, and quickly got between the two, unsheathing her small blade from the scabbard on her side and clenching it's wooden hilt in a tan-skinned hand.

"You stay _away _from him!" She snapped threateningly.  
>The man jolted, stepping back quietly.<p>

As he did, a black clothed arm reached underneath his thick robe, revealing a rather long scabbard resting at his side.  
>Link could feel his heart thumping wildly underneath his chest. He suddenly remembered what the old kings of his visions warned him, with the exception of the Helmaroc King;<p>

"**_Beware he who bares the mask of death's herald"_**

The owl-masked man wrapped a wrinkled hand around the hilt of the sword that rest inside the coal-black scabbard, and unsheathed a lengthy blade,

Indeed, it was a beautiful sword, if it wasn't for the tarnished, unpolished body it had, and while it wasn't covered in crimson blood like Link had envisioned in his sleep, he feared it soon would be.

Tetra gasped as she gazed at the silvery lackluster blade, her blue eyes having shrunk with shock. "That sword! So it really is you!" Tetra hissed almost fearfully.

"What's this? I'm afraid I have not a clue on what you mean, child." The man glared, approaching the twosome. "Unless, perhaps you've been having a few dreams as of late?…"

Link exhaled in shock. "You!" He called. "H-How do you know about my dreams?" The green garbed boy stammered. It was obviously confirmed that this was indeed the man he had dreamt of; there was that tarnished sword, although dry and untainted with crimson, very much real.

"…That, I'm afraid I cannot answer," Whispered the tall figure.  
>"What I do know, is that you were the one I was waiting for." The owl-masked man raised the ruined silver blade, as if to plunge it into the child.<p>

Tetra seemed to snarl, a classic old pirate's snarl, as she intervened. "I said _stay away _from him!" She lunged, her small blade bared forward to plunge into the man's side.

But before she could, the man stepped back, raising up his wrinkled left hand as if to parry her away; but instead, a strange energy, or some sort of aura, overwhelming, powerful, and painful all the same, was summoned up from the man's dirty palms.

Both Link and Tetra were flung backward almost instantly.  
>Link let out a strangled cry as he felt a searing pain from the neck down, aching and ebbing throughout his body. He could barely move.<p>

Tetra must having been suffering the same;

her blue eyes were shut tight as she held her arms to her purple-clothed stomach and red belted waist.  
>"Tetra!" Link let out a shout as he got up, although with great effort, to rush to his friend's aid.<p>

"Tetra, are you alright?" Link shook her as gently as he could, panicking as he did; Tetra had gone partially unconscious. "..Link.."

Tetra moaned almost mutedly, her eyes remaining shut.  
>As Link whirled around to gaze at his adversary, a look of anger creased in his face, when he quickly made it out that the man was now in fact standing right in front of him, hovering over the young boy with his tall, intimidating figure.<p>

"Now, to keep my word…" Whispered the man, hissing as he did. In an instant, before the little hero could react, he felt a wrinkled hand wrap around his pale neck, raising the boy into the air with a jolt. Link gasped for breathe.

In the grip of the evil man, Link writhed, hands, one still grasping the Wind Waker, at the man's wrinkled claws as he kicked in desperation.  
>Unfortunately, Link was beginning to fade fast; his lungs burned, tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled to breathe.<p>

"I will seal the deal I have made with my associate! Your blood will be shed upon the sword Kutone, and free the master of oblivion!" The man cackled.

Link gulped, or at least tried to. As hard as he had tried to stay awake, panic and dizziness were quickly overwhelming him, his vision growing blurred and fatigued.

Thunder began to ring across the isle, lightening flashing upon the distance; bringing with it an eerie wind.

As the man raised his sword, rearing it towards the neck of his young victim, the owl-masked stranger suddenly took notice of the pulsating glow on the boy's left hand; he didn't just see it, he _felt _it. Before the evil man could bring the blade across Link's neck, he felt a strange, searing pain shoot up his arm from the glow the child bared.

The man hissed, recoiling his arm and clenching his wrinkled hand into a tight fist as he felt it ring throughout his body.

"The Triforce of Courage…." The man snarled, gazing at the small triangle that pulsated from his adversary's, now unconscious, left hand. "Ah, you gods find your little hero so special don't you?" He added.  
>"Hmph! Very well then. If such blood is sacred here, then I shall shed it elsewhere.."<p>

Sheathing back the tarnish sword of Kutone,

That same hand that he had used to blast back the children was raised up again.

Now, instead of another pulsing aura, the man summoned up a strange vortex, much like a warp hole or portal; it swirled in the air like a thick, black whirlpool, it's other end hidden by a mass of churning black clouds….

Now the rain fell, pouring onto the earth in torrents of water as lightening danced across the island.

"Here me, gods!" The man shouted, arms raised high in the air; and unconscious Link in one hand, and an open palm in the other.  
>"I will gain the respect I deserve; the respect I have prayed for, wished for! If you dare not listen to my prayers, than I will make you listen!"<p>

He lowered his arms, gazing at the unconscious Hero of the Winds in his grasp. "Your precious gods cannot protect you forever. Especially in a world that they have not, do not, and cannot govern!" He shouted aloud.

With a gesture of his arm, as if swatting away a simple fly, the Owl-masked man, who bared the mask of death's herald, flung the green-garbed boy into the swirling vortex.

"The time to act is close at hand…"

"**Mikaboshi…You shall wait no longer!**"

* * *

><p>"Unn…"<p>

Link moaned quietly.  
>He felt his body aching from all over, his muscles stiff with ebbing pain.<p>

Link's head hurt, throbbing constantly on the side of his skull. Link couldn't precisely remember why; everything seemed so hazy.  
>The last thing he could remember was the strong grip of that stranger's hand on his neck, depriving the boy of breath.<p>

But that wasn't what was bothering him.

It was Tetra.  
>Tetra, who had tried to defend him from the man, and might just be critically injured from the Masked Man's pulsating energy. Link's heart raced; where was she?<p>

Just as Link tried to rise to his feet, he felt another sharp pain shoot into his side. Link let out a cry, his hands held at where it hurt the most, and ended up falling back onto his rump.

The Hero of the Winds took a few moments to breathe, before removing his grasp to examine his side. For all he knew, it could have been bleeding, and to his surprise, it wasn't.

Relieved to find no stains of drying crimson on his green tunic, Link began to examine his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the atrocious scent that filled the entire area, which smelled damp and of rotting flesh, and probably a few other things that Link didn't want to find out.

The smells had quickly sunken from his nose to his tongue, as all scents do. In an instant, Link put a pale hand over his nose and mouth, uttering a sound from his lips in disgust.

The environment looked something out of a strange cave. Although there were no tunnels or openings on the walls, there was a gaping hole in the ceiling, which served as a skylight and allowed Link to clearly make out what was around him.  
>The cave was littered with dead weeds and flora….and bones, many of which were that of a humans, to Link's distaste.<p>

Giant, intricate webs were spread in the many nooks and corners of the otherwise round cavern. Link could only hope their creators were long dead.

After a thorough examination, Link sighed; no sign of anyone.

Crestfallen, the boy let himself fall back onto the ground, sprawling across the damp soil.

He couldn't decide if it was a good thing or bad thing; The evil bird-faced man was gone, and so was Tetra. Link wondered if she was okay, and if she had escaped with the others.

Link took a few moments to think. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't think of any possible way that he could have gotten from a storm-ridden island to a rather creepy-looking cavern. How long had he been unconscious for?

Link had, however, remembered a strange piece of memory that had been stored away in his subconscious mind. He remembered falling in a black, swirling vortex, where up was down, left was right, and gravity seemed to have no part in governing.

Link was beginning to consider this small fragment when his long ears suddenly picked up a sound.  
>His eyes widened, and the boy sat up, careful not to put to much effort on his aching body.<p>

Now there were even more sounds. No, not sounds, voices. Clearly voices. "Tetra…?" Whispered the boy, his gaze dancing across the room to try and make out any figures.

"**Oh wow, look at this, Onii-san!"  
><strong>A voice echoed throughout the cavern, which sounded like a rather high-pitch male's, young and excited, yet at the same time, almost frightening.  
>"I see it, I see it, Oni-san." Another voice cooed, sounding a little deeper than it's companion. Link felt all the more worse knowing that neither of them were Tetra's. But thankfully, neither belonged to the Owl-Masked man, either.<p>

"What is it, Onii-san?"  
>"Well…uh…it's a…" One of the voices stammered. "Oh! I know! It's one of those toothpicks humans use to pick the food out of their teeth!"<br>"Really? It looks sorta' like those weird stick thingies that they use to play music!" The higher voice suggested.  
>"That's what they want'cha to think, little brother! Humans don't like getting them stolen, so they always disguise them as music thingies!"<br>"Oh, oh! You're so smart, Onii-san! I wish I was smart like you!"  
>"Heh, heh. If we take this stuff to the boss, he'll be sure to give us some better instruments!"<p>

Link had himself confused over the mysterious pair's conversation. But as he got to his feet to further investigate,  
>he noticed how uncomfortably lightweight he felt.<p>

Link panicked, placing a hand on his back. His shield was gone!

His heart raced, and his eyes searched the ground for any familiar shapes. Just as he had feared, the Wind Waker was gone, too.

The boy groaned, rather loudly, in utter disappointment.

The pair of voices gasped, to Link's dismay. "Uh-oh! Onii-san, I think the human whelp's waking up!" The high-pitch voice whispered fearfully.  
>"Yeah. Quickly, let's take our loot and get out of here!" The deeper voice agreed.<p>

After a few moments, Link finally spied the runaway culprits, and the sources of the voices he had been hearing; and they were two of the strangest people he'd ever seen.

In fact, they didn't even look like people. The two of them had a rather ape-like appearance; minus the muscle and fur. Their wrinkled skin was a sickly green from head to toe. A single horn was perched on the tops of their heads, and on each of them was an evergreen vest, complete with sleeves that drooped to the ground.

While they looked almost identical in appearance, one of the two, obviously the older one, was taller and had a stronger build than the other.

Link couldn't even distinguish their faces; the twosome wore what looked like a huge tag for masks, each one marked with an intricate symbol; what the symbols meant, the boy had no idea.

What he did know is that they were responsible for the disappearance of his belongings; as they tip-toed on their ape-like feet, the older was carrying his small, wooden shield, and the younger of the pair had within his clutches the small silver baton. **_The Wind Waker!_**

"Hey!" Link gave a shout, his eyebrows furrowing over his jade eyes. "Those are mine!"  
>"Oh, great Yami! He's spotted us!" Shouted the tall green creature. The pair straightened themselves in unison, obviously surprised. "We gotta scram, little brother!"<br>"Quick, let's call in some r-re-imfor-cements!" The smaller one squealed, attempting to pronounce a word he himself could not say without effort.

"Good idea, Ani!" The green oni concurred. From inside the open sleeves that he had attached to his vest, the older demon pulled out a rather long object.  
>It was a simple flute, literally so plain it looked nothing more but a piece of bamboo that had been chopped from it's roots and trimmed to look like an instrument.<p>

Before Link could even think to react, the older "Onii-san" began pouring a few notes out from the flute.  
>What he heard made his ears scream; while the music seemed to fit well in a rhythmic tune, the notes were a frenzy of chaotic noises that bounced all across the entire cavern.<p>

Link covered his ears, but no matter how tight he held them, the sounds seeped through and into his mind. "Agh!" The boy let out a strangled cry; the music was so intense that it alone could just drive Link mad;  
>his head throbbed, eyes shut tight as he tried to block out the demonic melody, but to no avail.<p>

Finally, with a searing note that remained imprinted in the little hero's mind, the music came to a halt. Link creaked an eye open to find the pair of sibling oni scrambling into a small crevice in the cavern walls. "Wait!" Link shouted.

Heart racing, the boy dashed, pushing his leather-booted feet as hard as he could, even through the excruciating pain he felt burning into his legs.

Then, the boy tripped, meeting face flat with the damp soil of the musty cavern. The last glimpse he caught of the gleaming Wind Waker was in the grasp of the twosome, who had escaped further into the cave.

The Hero of the Winds panted, sweat dripping down his face and caught in his golden hair. His lungs burned from running so fast, as did his legs.

In a mix of anger and sadness, Link beat his fist softly into the earth. What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>"Heh heh! We did it, little brother!" <strong>Cried the older green imp, staring at the prizes they had gained in a quiet cavern not far from where they had found their victim, unconscious.

"Oh, oh! Can I see it, Onii-san?" Asked the younger brother, raising his feeble arms to try and reach for the silver "toothpick."  
>"I don't think so, little brother. You'll break it." Answered the taller thing, rather shrewdly.<br>"No I won't! I promise I won't!"  
>"Oni-san, remember the last time I let you play with our findings? It wasn't even safe enough to bring back afterwards."<br>"But, but Onii-sa- "

All the sudden, a strange flash of white zipped past the pair. "Shh!" The older demon suddenly cooed.  
>"What is it, big brother?"<br>"Be quiet!" Hissed the oni.

The twosome perked their heads forward. Something wasn't right here.  
>Another flash of white made it's way through the pair. Instinctively, the younger demon clutched his sibling. "Onii-san! Was that.." He whimpered fearfully.<p>

Trepidation filled their tiny hearts.  
>They knew very well what that flash of white was.<br>After a few more moments of eerie silence, that flash of white appeared in front of the demon siblings.

"Oh no! Onii-san, it's-"  
>"Stay back! Stay back you-"<p>

The white thing did not comply.

"Ahh! Brother!" The young one cried in shock.

"Brother!" Shouted the other.

* * *

><p>Link gave another sigh. He had taken the time to examine the crevice where the two oni had escaped with his baton and shield.<br>It was obviously to high for the boy to reach, given how tall he was, and how short his legs were.

Seeing no other possible way to escape, Link leaned himself against the rocky wall that made up the cave, staring up at the skylight that opened up in the cavern's ceiling.

_I wish I could fly, _He thought. Then he could flap his way out of here. If only human physics permitted that.  
>Suddenly, the boy heard the sound of flapping wings.<p>

Link cocked his head to side, lifting an eyebrow. The sound of beating wings was growing closer and closer by the second. And by what he heard, they had be _huge_.  
>He really hoped they were his ticket out of here; the smell was starting to agitate him, to the point where his stomach had started to hurt.<p>

Then, a deathly roar crushed that hope.  
>From the sky flew in a beast that Link had never seen before; and being unarmed, knew he couldn't defeat.<p>

A rather bat-like monster, with a boar looking snout and large, scythe-looking claws, literally slammed into the earth, it's huge wings spread wide and literally large enough to take up the entire room. Link shuttered, staring straight into those blood red eyes that the beast bared.

The monster snarled, shaking it's thick, coarse fur into place as it folded it's enormous bat wings into place, gaping it's huge, pig-like mouth wide open to reveal a mass of fangs and canines.

The boy had himself backed up flat against the wall, praying that the creature did not and will not see him. Keeping an eye on the monster's dancing gaze, he let out a yelp as it had fixated it's eyes on him.

The beast growled, slowly lowering it's head at eye-level with the young hero as it observed him, growing uncomfortably close for Link's liking. Link froze, sweat streaming down his pale face as his lips quivered nervously. How he wished he hadn't left his sword on Tetra's ship.

Link thought fast, ideas racing through his head. Had he had his sword, he could bravely fight the behemoth to the end. Had he had his Hookshot, he could latch onto one of the walls and make an escape, maybe even leave a few wounds on the thing before he would. Had he had his bow, he could simply blind that pair of intimidating pupils staring straight at him.

But he didn't have any of those. He didn't even have his bag with him. Even his shield, his method of defense, was gone. If anything, Link concluded that this definitely wasn't going to turn out well.

And just as he predicted, the behemoth bat reared it's ugly head as if to let out an earsplitting bellow. His mind raced the instant he could make out a red glow beginning to emanate from inside the beast's jaws.

The boy's instincts immediately kicked in. In an instant, he flattened himself onto the earth, tucked his shoulder inward, and rolled away;  
>what he had barely avoided was a blaze of fire that shot out from the beast's pig-like jaws. He could feel the intense heat crawl up his skin, even in his position. Link then instantly got back onto his feet, not caring about the dirt on his pale face and green tunic.<p>

All he wanted to do right now was to get out of here, and to find out what had happened to Tetra.

Flattening himself against the wall as much as he could again, Link watched as his adversary's head swished side to side, eyes racing to find where it's prey had gone. Although it was powerful, it was definitely stupid; perhaps Link could use that to his advantage.

Link's long hylian ears perked slightly as the beast finally managed to see him again. He had to work as quickly as he could to learn his opponent's attack strategy.

The monster reared it's head again.  
>Link shut his eyes tight.<p>

Just as he felt intense heat racing toward him, Link felt to his side, arm tucked beneath him, and quickly rolled out of the way, this time underneath the monster's stomach. With all the strength he could muster, Link latched himself tight to a thick patch of fur that covered the bat's chest, and clung for dear life as the creature began to thrash it's body wildly.

Despite the pain of sharp talons beginning to rake across his body while his opponent tried to pry him off, Link did his best to suck in the searing vexations while keeping his grip on the monster's fur. But he was quickly losing his strength, up to the point where Link could barely hang on to consciousness.

He felt himself being flung off the beast. The boy screamed.

Colliding straight into the rocky walls, Link felt his breath swept from his longs as he felt to the floor.

His legs throbbed, his back stung with fresh wounds from the monster's huge claws.

Link barely kept his jade eyes open as he saw the beast, who had wounded itself the slightest from clawing at it's own chest, bellow in rage as it reared it's ugly head once again.

Link shut his eyelids tight as he awaited for the final blow. He hadn't even gotten far and already he had failed Tetra.  
>He anticipated the heat, the burns, whatever his fate had waiting for him.<br>He could hear the wind howling in his ears…

That wasn't the wind. It sounded too clear to be the wind. Was Link imagining things?  
>No, it was real.<p>

The little hero's eyes were forced open as the howling grew louder.  
>A flash of white, and the monster screamed. A fresh gash of crimson red appeared just across it's snout.<br>Another flash of white, and a second gash appeared splat across the beast's eyes.

Link flinched instantly at the sight of blood spurting from his adversary's face.  
>That very same flash of white moved across the room, before landing squarely in front of the Hero of the Winds.<p>

It was a white wolf, which, to Link's perspective, was rather prodigious in size. His eyes squinted; a burst of light had instantly filled the whole cavern the moment the canine had appeared to him, overwhelming his pupils. Finally, overtaken by the strange warmth, Link could only keep his eyes closed.

That's when his wounds were getting the best of him. The young child had grown nauseated and weak from the pain that seethed in his back; Link couldn't stay conscious any longer.

The last thing he could hear was another loud, almost godly howl,

and the chaos that followed. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Even with his eyes shut, the boy could see light from underneath his pale eyelids as he finally began to stir.<p>

He moaned with closed lips as he gained consciousness again.

The surface beneath him was soft and smooth, unlike the loamy, damp soil he had felt beneath him earlier. Without even peeking, Link had easily concluded that he was laying on a bed of some sort. For all he knew, what he had encountered previously; that pig-faced monster, that bird-masked man, could have been a dream.

Link sure hoped it was.  
>He hoped that he was back inside his bed, unnoticeably rocking inside the hull of Tetra's ship as it always did on calm, cloudless nights.<p>

As he slowly began to open his eyes, drowsy and weak from his previous encounters, Link identified his whereabouts.  
>He was in a quiet, mid-sized room. It had a floor of finely polished woods and small tatami mats. It's walls and ceiling were made of polished wood as well, although worn slightly by the effects of rain and other elements.<p>

Sunlight had poured through the glassless windows of the house, filling it with the morning's warmth while a pleasant aroma had filled the boy's nose. It smelled of flowers, or oranges, even.

Link himself was laying on, not a bed, but more of a sleeping bag, which seemed pretty big for his size. He blinked as he looked down at his attire; he was no longer wearing his green tunic and floppy hat, but more of a simple blue outfit with a small belt to fit it around him.

Link's usual attire was not far from him, however; there lay his tunic and belt, along with all his other clothes, neatly folded and piled beside where he had slept.

Noticing how his hair had become a mess, Link quickly shook his head, then blew a lock of golden hair from his eyes. He then proceeded to sit up;

Link yelped as he felt a sudden sharp soreness in his back.  
>He had forgotten about the wounds he had received from the beast.<br>With a huff, Link tried to examine whatever new gashes he may have gotten on his backside, but failed to. He had, however, noticed a gauze on his left arm. If that wound had been tended to, then so did the others.

Link gave a moan of disappointment, and lay back down against the soft pillow. It could be a while before he were to go anywhere.

_Just great, _he thought, _How am I gonna help Tetra? What if she's in trouble?_

Growing voices from outside caught his attention.

Although he couldn't make out any words, it sounded as if some sort of commotion had been brewing from beyond the walls of the small abode.

Link craned his neck slightly, green eyes focused on the entrance of the room, which, to him, looked like a simple door frame with paper protecting it's wooden panels. To his surprise, it _slid _open.

"Alright, alright, Mrs. Orange! I'll handle it tomorrow! Look, I got stuff to do!" The voice shouted aloud. A man backed into the room through the door, his arms high in front of his face as if protecting it from some mad scuffle. Before the apparent other voice could reply, the brawny man had slid the door shut.

"Whew! What a day!" Shouted he, turning around as he wiped a thick arm across his sweaty forehead.  
>The man gasped as he saw his guest now stirred, his arm dropping to his sides. Link flinched with surprise.<p>

"Hey!" The burly fellow exclaimed. "So you're finally awake, huh?" He added.  
>Link didn't reply; he kept his mouth sealed shut, and clutched the soft cover of his sleeping bag tighter. "Heh. You're a shy one, aren't ya, kid. Either that, or you're just wondering where you are." The man's voice was strong and deep, although not at all regal, definitely proud.<p>

The man was rather tall, at least to Link's point of view, and looked somewhere between his thirties or forties. His body was strong and wide, and his skin was pale, although it seemed to have gone tan from what looked like hours of working in the sunlight. His hair was corse and black, and did not cover his head besides around his ears, which reached to a thick beard that grew off the man's chin. His thick, brawny arms was also covered in thick strands of hair.

The man's attire consisted of a purple, sleeveless shirt, which had been stained with sweat, and purple pants to match. Simple black shoes protected his feet, and a small, red belt was tied tight beneath the man's wide belly. His neck bore a small, green charm for a necklace.

But the man's most prominent feature was what was stationed across his back: It was a huge, mighty sword, bigger than even the Master Sword itself.

Even though it looked as if the blade was nothing but wood, it was gilded with a gold hue and polished to a fine state; a hint that the man cherished it very much. A small, pink blossom had even bloomed on the sword's thick hilt.

Link eyes shrunk, gazing at that prodigious sword. For polished wood, it was quite a marvel to behold.  
>"Heh heh, you see my sword, don't you? Isn't it beautiful?" The man boasted. He wrapped his arms across his chest, coughing the slightest into his fist.<p>

"Why, only a warrior as great as I, Susano, would be worthy of carrying it. And the only warrior who would be is me!" He explained. Link shrunk further into his sleeping bag. The man laughed heartily, lifting his head towards the roof.

As Susano began to quiet his boasting, Link finally took the opportunity to speak. "I-I'm…Link.." He whispered mutedly. "What's that? Hey, speak up a little, I couldn't hear you." Susano muttered, raising a hand to his ear.

"My name is Link." The boy said a little louder.  
>"Still can't hear you, kid!"<br>"Link!" The little hero shouted. He cleared his throat instantly, fearing he had sounded rude. "My..My name is Link." He explained, in complete contrast to the man's rather proud introduction. "Link, huh?" Susano cocked his head.  
>"Never heard of a name like that before." He whispered. Susano then coughed again, clearing his throat as he did. "Anyways, it's good to see you're awake. How do you feel?"<p>

"Well, better.." Link answered kindly. "But, my back hurts."  
>"Yeah. When you were brought to the village, you were <em>out; <em>You're back was really torn up, too. But a little old-fashioned Kamiki healing, and we figured you'd be okay. You slept for almost two days, though." Susano explained.

_Two days? _Link thought. His heart raced, however, the boy tried his best to keep in his panic. "K-Kamiki?" He stammered.  
>"Yeah. You're in Kamiki Village. We had no idea where to keep you at first, but just recently we added a new building in the village. A lot of people had been visiting as of late, I'm sure you know why." The brawny man explained.<p>

Link's eyebrows furrowed; he didn't know why, but Susano didn't pay any attention to that. "Anyways, it's gotten a lot more quiet over the past few months, and this place got pretty empty. I thought it'd be best to keep you here. Everyone wouldn't stop fussing over you, they've been so worried!"

Link giggled slightly at Susano's explanation. He hadn't even been here for forty-eight hours, slept through the entire time he had, and already he'd gained the care of an entire village, apparently.

"Which reminds me! Stay put, kid, I gotta go let Kushi know you're okay!" Susano exclaimed instantly, rushing for the door.  
>"Kushi?"<br>Before Link could get answer from the swordsman, Susano had left.  
>A few moments later, his deep voice echoed from outside the small room, with a feminine voice following. As Susano reopened through the sliding door, he led an unfamiliar woman with him.<p>

She had very delicate, fine complexion, in contrast to the hairy, wide stature of Susano. Her skin was fair and pale, and her hair was a soft, luxurious raven-black that fell at shoulder length with her body, and a trio of small, distinct barrels sitting at the top of her scalp. Her body was thin and fit with a yellow and red kimono, distinct and opposite of Susano's wide body. All in all, she was beautiful.

The woman had gasped as she had noticed the conscious boy laying inside the sleeping bag. "Oh, those eyes! What adorable, green eyes!" She shouted gleefully, clasping her delicate hands together.

Link felt his face turn cherry red. In an instant, he hid his face half-way underneath the cover of the sleeping bag, his green eyes and golden hair poking out from beneath. The lady giggled.

"Kushi, this is Link. Link, this little lady here is Kushi; my fiancée, if you will." Susano coughed, respectively. Kushi rested a hand on the man's arm lovingly.

Link poked his head further from his hiding spot. "W-wow…Nice to meet you." He said respectively. "The pleasure's all mine, sweetie!" Kushi replied, bowing her head kindly to the child.

"Kushi here couldn't seem to stop worrying about you, kid. She wouldn't stop bothering me about it! I had no choice to givein to her, so she'd make me take her to see you almost ever hour.." Susano sighed, shaking his head rather disappointedly.

"Tee-hee," Whispered Kushi, covering her mouth with a pale hand.  
>Link smiled softly in response, sitting up further onto the sleeping bag.<p>

"Well, kid, I'm afraid those wounds of yours are gonna be keeping you here for a few days. So if you've gotten plans, I suggest you reschedule them." The burly man declared.  
>"What? But, I-I gotta get going right away!" Link stammered, gripping the cover of his sleeping back anxiously. Susano shook his head, chuckling as he did.<p>

"Please, sir, my friend might be in trouble.." Link whispered desperately. Susano's thick brows furrowed, and Kushi's eyes suddenly grew full of worry.

Susano paused. Then, he spoke, sighing.  
>"Well, if that's the truth, then don't you think you should be a little <em>healthier<em> before you help him?"  
>"Her…" Link corrected him. "Her, sorry. I mean, demons have started to reappear all over the place, so it's not safe to travel unless you have some sort of weapon, like me!" Susano explained, boasting slightly on his huge blade. "Can you even walk, kid?"<p>

"Huh? Of course I can!" Shouted Link. Taking the opportunity, the boy began to stand on his feet, but found it hard to with the pain in his backside. Finally, Link managed to stand up straight.

"See?"  
>Another sharp pain suddenly shot up Link's back. Link yet out a cry as he began to fall over. Kushi gasped, and Susano dashed over to catch him.<br>The boy breathed in as the man shook his head. "Heh, you know, you've got some determination there. I like that, kiddo!" He complimented. Link smiled sheepishly, and Susano slowly pushed him back up, watching as Link regained balance incase he would double over again.

"Alright then. Grab some sandals, Link. Since you're up, we might as well let the rest of the village know you're awake. Link nodded, and proceeded to walk over, carefully, to a pair of small sandals that sat not far from his folded tunic.

"Hey Kushi, I think I'm gonna go train a little bit. Why don't you show the kid around the village?" Susano asked sweetly.  
>"I'd be happy to!" Replied Kushi, clasping her hands up at her face. She turned to Link, who was slipping on the pair of straw-sewn sandals, before he slowly made his way to the young woman.<p>

"You're going to love this place, Link." Said Susano, sliding open the paper-panelled door and holding it open for the other two. "Kamiki Village's one of the most beautiful villages you'll ever see!" He added.

Link grinned, his green eyes shimmering happily. He had felt so welcome here, and he'd only met two people. However, his heart still ached; he was worried sick for Tetra, and perhaps the villagers would shine some hope on him to find his friend.

* * *

><p>As Link exited the small building, the sight that greeted him was an absolute sight to behold. The world around him was unlike anything he'd ever seen before; cherry trees were almost in bloom, their delicate, pink blossoms shut in small buds, while some had already began to burst open.<p>

The wind was soft and sweet, filled with the aroma of flowers and morning dew and other appealing scents. The morning sunlight was bright and auspicious, giving the people of Kamiki good thoughts for another beautiful day.

The village itself was small; only a few other structures stood in the village; each one seemed to have it's own unique quality that made it distinct from the others. One had what looked like an overgrown clover sprouting from the side of it's roof, and other abode, taller than the other, had what looked like a strange statue or large jug sitting on it's crown.

One building had even had an enormous orange on the top of it's roof.

From one corner of the village, a huge waterfall roared into a small pool of water, which flowed into a beautiful creek.

The small creek ran inbetween the landscape, from where a small mill fed, leading to a sea so calm and peaceful;

as much as Link liked to think it was the Great Sea, a pulsing vibe in his mind told him that the waters were much different from what he was familiar with. A small bridge ran between the creek, allowing an easy cross from one side of the village to another.

Tiny islands broke not far from where the river emptied into the ocean; if Link tried, he could probably swim to the farthest one in a minute or two.

From one side of the village was a hill that broke off into two slopes, what their ends may be hold unidentified, and on the other side, a flat pathway that opened between a small gorge, which led to the land beyond. "It's…It's beautiful!" The little hero stammered, clutching the neck of his blue outfit which he had been given.

"Isn't it though? I told ya." Bragged Susano, thick hands on his waist. He nodded to a large hut that rested not far from the village entrance. "That there's my home. I'll be training over there. When you guys are done, feel free to come and visit." He explained.

"Thank you, Susano." The golden-haired boy said gratefully. "Don't mention it, kiddo." The swordsman waved it off, clutching the wooden hilt of his sword with another hand. He then wandered off, returning to his large abode to train with his mighty blade.

"So," Kushi clasped her hands together. "Shall I give you a tour?" Asked she politely. "Yes, ma'am." Replied Link.  
>"You're such a polite little boy! Alright then, I might as well introduce you to our village elder."<p>

Kushi gestured towards the home which had been adorned with an overgrown orange. Link cocked his head instantly; he had never imagined such a huge citrus fruit having grown on the roof of a building. It was literally impossible. Assisted by the beautiful Kushi, the boy made his way towards the door of the structure.

"Excuse me! Mr. Orange!" Kushi called softly. "Are you home? I'd like you to meet someone!" She added.  
>A few seconds passed. Then, an old, sagacious voice replied. "Kushi? Is that you? Alright, I'm coming." The voice cracked between the words.<p>

A few more moments passed, before the door of the orange-topped house opened.  
>There stood a small, hunched old man, with a thin, tired body and wrinkled, pale skin. Although he was bald, in the place of his hair was a tiny orange that crowned the top of his scalp, and despite it's round body, remained fixed in place without budging.<p>

The man had a long, white beard that touched the earth where he was standing, leaving his chin completely covered. His outfit was rather plain, like Susano's, with nothing more than a blue robe that reached down to his knees, and a strange, thick rope that hung down from his neck like an oxen's yoke.

"Ah, Kushi, nice to see you again." He said, resting both hands on his knarled, wooden cane. His tiny eyes squinted, trying to make out the familiar shape that was the boy who had been resting in the village. He made no further comments, instantly pointing a wrinkled index finger to the stranger, respectively.

"Is this that boy who came into the village the other night?" Asked he. Kushi nodded. "Mr. Orange, this is Link. He's the boy that Snowy brought to the village." She explained.

_Snowy? _Link thought, cocking an eyebrow. But before he could transfer this thought into words, the elder continued to speak. "Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Link. You may call me Mr. Orange. I'm the elder of Kamiki Village." He introduced himself, leaning further on his old cane to get a better look at the boy.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Link bowed slightly in respect; Mr. Orange was the elder, afterall.  
>"It's good to see you are awake. I take it you're feeling better?"<br>"Well, my back still hurts, but I'm fine other than that." Link answered, rubbing the back of his blonde hair. Mr. Orange nodded. "You're very lucky that that rascal found you. I'm not sure what had happened to find you so wounded, but I fear it has something to do with the demons that have been wandering outside the village." The old man implied sadly.

_So there are demons here.._Link though to himself, brows furrowed. _That must have been what those creatures who took the Wind Waker were.._

His heart sank at this realization. The Wind Waker was gone, stolen, and even worse, by the hands of demons. His brows furrowed, eyes grown dull with gloom.

"What's wrong, boy? You seem troubled.." Asked Mr. Orange worriedly.  
>"The demons..they stole the Wind Waker.." He whispered. Unknown to him, Neither Mr. Orange nor Kushi knew what the Wind Waker was.<br>"Wind-what?" Mr. Orange cocked a thick, grey eyebrow. "It's a special baton, and I used to control the winds..Those demons took it from me, and when I tried to stop them, this huge beast appeared and attacked me!" Link explained.  
>"A baton used to control the winds? Hmm..I'm afraid I've never heard of it." Mr. Orange whispered.<p>

Kushi gasped. "Wait a second, wasn't Snowy carrying something in her mouth when she came back with Link?" She asked rashly.  
>"Perhaps…where is that rascal, anyways?" Returned the village elder.<p>

"Um…Who's Snowy?" Link cocked his head innocently.

Kushi and Mr. Orange paused. The wind whistled,  
>A wolf's majestic cry was suddenly heard.<p>

"Well, speaking of which, there she is." The old man butted the end of his cane into the soil.  
>The howl that echoed across the village was quite eerily similar. Just as he was about to consider the sound to what he had heard while he had been attacked by that pig mouthed beast,<p>

A white wolf leaped from the cliffside where which the watefall flowed from.  
>Her white fur flowed majestically in the wind, and for a moment, she seemed to be a blur to the Hero of the Wind's jade green eyes.<br>Leaping down the grassy hills towards the village base, bunches of flora sprout forth from where the wolf had landed.

In a few seconds, she landed, once again squarely afront the boy.

Link knew in an instant that this was no ordinary wolf. Besides her prodigious size and gleaming white fur, there was something far more _ethereal _in the canine's appearance.

Beautiful reddish-orange markings adorned her from head to hindquarters, breaking into long, flowing streaks, like paint, almost.  
>From her fur grew long tufts of white and black, some that looked even covered with dried, black ink. Indeed, the wolf's tail, which he thought would be white, was a long and feathery banner that was literally dipped in the black oils. But her most interesting feature was what was floating above her back;<p>

It was a round, thick disk, which consisted of a dark teal hue, and a mirror on it's underside. Link was sweating almost, and not just from amazement, but also from flames that radiated from the disk itself, which burned as brightly as the sun.

"Wow…" Link whispered. "This is Snowy?" He whispered, pointing the the wolf infront of him.  
>"Well, that's what we like to call her." Kushi sighed kindly.<p>

"Snowy" let out a muffled yawn. There was something clamped between her jaws, and Link instantly recognized it. He could tell by it's long, silver appearance, that it was indeed the Wind Waker.

"Ah!" He gave a cry as the wolf dropped it at his feet, poking it with a furry white paw.  
>"T-The Wind Waker! It's the Wind Waker!" The boy shouted happily, picking it up gently to examine it.<p>

Despite having been in the hands of demons and the mouth of a wolf, the baton looked unharmed and in good condition. He ran his fingers down it's smooth body.

He could feel that familiar energy once again bursting through him, as if once again greeting him after being seperated for so long. Link smiled almost uncontrollably. He couldn't and didn't think of how the wolf may had gotten it back for him, all he knew was that it was there, and it was safe.

"Oh, t-thank you!" He stammered. He almost felt weird for thanking an animal, but Kushi and Mr. Orange seemed unmoved when Link had gleefully thrown his arms around the beast's neck in gratitude. The wolf let out a yawn, not in exhaustion or boredum, but almost as if saying _"You're welcome"_

Link stepped back, a wide grin still creased on his lips. He giggled the slightest as he stared at the Wind Waker again, then looked to the white canine. "You saved my life, didn't you?" He said, already assuming the answer.

"Well…obviously you don't look like an ordinary wolf.." The Hero of the Winds wiped the sweat off of his pale forehead.

"Hmm? You mean you can see her true form?" Mr. Orange exclaimed instantly, his body straightening up in shock  
>"True form? What do you mean?" Asked Link, cocking his head.<p>

"We figured all you saw was an enormous white wolf. But some people can see something more." The elder said rather sagaciously. "And if it's true that you can, then I might as well introduce you properly to this wolf."

Link turned to the wolf, who had sat down, tongue rested in her mouth as she panted.

**"That wolf is not of mortal essence. She is Amaterasu, the great goddess of the Sun." **Mr. Orange explained sagaciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's chapter 2!<br>Although I had a hard time putting it together, I feel satisfied with this one. To me, however, I felt as if the beginning was a little too rushed/choppy.**

**By the way, we will be seeing those two sibling imps again; they'll have a small part in the story.**

**Oh, and don't worry guys, Issun will be appearing soon, probably the next chapter. And if you're gonna ask if Waka's gonna be in this, oh YES HE IS.**

**EDIT: I almost forgot! Yes, Amaterasu IS currently in the form she had in the majority of Okami. That will be explained later in the story.**

**Please click the review button and share your comments! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. A Sacred Tree and The Journey Begins!

**Chapter 3, yeah! AWESOME! I'm so happy I got this done.  
>You see, I'm leaving for England in a few days, so it became a goal for me to finish this.<br>Forgive me if it's a little late, and a little rushed. I was trying my best to finish this. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Btw, You'll noticed I gave a name to Mushi's Mama, since her real one isn't ever pointed out in _Okami._ I gave her the name "Yuuna," "Yuu" having a connection with citrus fruits, and "Na" Meaning greens in japanese, apparently.**

**Please Enjoy!  
>All characters go to their rightful owners.<br>Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo  
>Okami (c) Clover Studios, Capcom<br>The Owl-Masked Man and Mikaboshi belong to yours truely.**

* * *

><p>A-A <em>goddess?<em>" Link gave a shout, his jaw slackened in bewilderment.

Mr. Orange let out a chuckle, and nodded his head. "You heard me!" He said.

Link said nothing; he was both bewildered and confused.  
>As far as he could remember, the only gods Link knew of that had the greatest importance were the goddesses Din, who represented power, Nayru, who represented wisdom, and Farore, who represented courage.<p>

Although there were lesser deities mentioned in Hyrulian legends, some whom the boy himself had met, none of them ever mentioned of a goddess by the name of Amaterasu.

"I don't believe it though…are you sure?" Link questioned again.  
>"Of course I am! As sure as the fact that I'm but an elderly old man!" Mr. Orange reassured him, butting the ground with the end of his gnarled cane.<p>

Amaterasu barked, as if in agreement, her tail wagging in excitement.

Link's green eyes stared at the earth, pondering. He had begun to put together the unfamiliar environment with the fact that there was a deity that was never heard of, or mentioned, in Hyrulian history.

Not only that, but it was this unmentioned deity who had saved his life, and who had retrieved the Wind Waker for him.  
>A wolf that was no ordinary canine.<p>

Link hated to believe it, but he began to get the feeling that he was in a completely different land. A different world, even.

"Link, are you alright?" Kushi asked, her delicate eyebrows furrowing with concern.  
>The boy snapped back into reality, shaking his head. "Yes, ma'am..." He answered gently.<p>

Kushi's expression remained the same, and she remained silent. The white wolf beside her seemed to gaze at the boy, her tail still, and an awkward silence fell upon the group.

Mr. Orange then cleared his throat. "Well...I would love to introduce you to my beloved wife, but she's out doing laundry, as always. Why don't you say hello to her, when you get the chance?" Suggested he. "Of course! I'm showing Link around the village right now." Answered Kushi sweetly.

"Wonderful! Then I shall see you two later."  
>Kushi turned her head the snow-pelted wolf, who began to wag her tail in an instant. "Snowy, would you like to come with us?" Asked she.<p>

Amaterasu let out a few barks in excitement. Link smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Kushi giggled.

"Oh! And one more thing, make sure to take him to the Konohana Tree, Kushi! I'm sure it would feel a little more enlightened to meet a new face in the village." The man shouted just as Kushi began to leave, Link and Amaterasu following her.  
>"Alright, I'll be sure to!" Kushi agreed politely.<p>

Link tilted his head in confusion as the trio departed, and, as soon as they were out of the hearing of the elder's, Link rushed up to Kushi's side.

"Umm…What's the Konohana Tree?" He asked.  
>"Konohana is the tree that protects our village from monsters. It used to be really, really beautiful, but just a week ago, it started to lose all it's flowers, and Konohana never loses it's flowers unless something bad were to happen to it…and around the same time, Amaterasu had suddenly appeared to the village again, so I fear that something terrible is happening somewhere." Kushi informed, a fearful tone in her usually gentle voice.<p>

Link shivered. _Tetra…  
><em>His grasp on the Wind Waker tightened.  
>Thoughts of Tetra and the Owl-Masked Man raced into his mind. He hated to think about it, but Link could agree that Kushi was right.<p>

The white wolf nudged him, once again alerting the child;

She could see the worry in his face.

* * *

><p>That morning could have been one of the busiest mornings in the everyday life of Kamiki villagers, but of course, they had faced busier.<br>"Only a few more weeks until the Festival," Kushi would say, and Link had asked her what exactly the Festival celebrated, the young maiden would instantly reply, "Oh, you've never heard about it, sweetie? I'll be sure to tell you all about it later tonight, then!"

In the hubbub of the usually calm village, Link easily could confirm the interesting in unique characters that had made their residence here.

As Kushi showed him and Amaterasu to a nearby garden, which, to Link, looked like a turnip garden, they were quickly intercepted by another villager.

"Stop right there! I don't care whether you're a goddess or not, but I'm not lettin' you touch my turnips!" The villager snapped at the wolf. Amaterasu's white ears flicked back against her skull, and seemed to roll her black eyes.  
>Link, however, had flinched at the sudden aggression; he nearly dropped the silver baton in his hand.<p>

The woman who had been protecting her garden was rather large; her face was round and chubby, her pale skin gone rosy from working outside for so long. Her outfit consisted of a blue robe, which seemed simple just as Mr. Orange's, and a white apron was tied around her waist.  
>Sitting atop the woman's thick, black hair was a pot that was balanced well across her head, despite splashing water in a frenzy from time to time.<p>

"Oh, good morning, Yuuna!" Kushi greeted the woman politely.

In the split second, Yuuna's cold-hearted look immediately vanished, which was replaced by a smile.

"Miss Kushi! Good to see you, are you takin' a break from the rice?" Asked the turnip lady. "I guess you can say that," Kushi giggled in reply. "I'd like you to meet Link. He's the boy that Snowy found."

"Really? I thought so!" Exclaimed Yuuna, gazing down at the little hero with her small eyes.

"Um...Hi.." Link said shyly.

Yuuna paused a bit, noticing the discomfort in the boy's voice. "Sorry if I startled you, hun, but I'm tellin' you, this wolf is a thief! She always takes one of my prized turnips, and even worse! She always is a' drivin' my Mushi to try and beat the record!" Yuuna declared defensively.

"Really?" Link turned his head towards Amaterasu, who, at this point, had openly laid on the earth as a sign of her disinterest.

The turnip lady nodded sternly. "I'm Yuuna, by the way. If you need anything, hun', just let me know." She introduced.  
>"Thank you, and it's nice to meet you." Link replied respectfully, smiling softly.<p>

"Why don't you go find my son Mushi? He's a' probably out playin' with his dog again. I'm sure he'd love to meet ya. Kamiki's a' pretty small, and that boy rarely gets to meet anyone 'round his own age."

"I know what you mean.." Link answered. He was born and raised on Outset, and was the eldest child of the few that lived on the island, since the only others were the boys Joel and Zill, who were both much younger than Link, and Aryll, who was the hero's beloved younger sister.

He sighed; how long had it been since he left? How was Grandma and Aryll coping without him there?

Yuuna gazed at him, and then gave a huff. "Well, I better get back to work, hun. The festival's almost here, and these turnips aren't gonna' grow themselves!" She explained.

Amaterasu gave a lick of her sturdy white paws, and got to her feet. With having let out another gaping yawn, it was clear that she didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation.

"We'll see you later, Yuuna!" Kushi waved.  
>"Alright, on with the tour!"<p>

* * *

><p>Having noticed how busy the village was for quite some time now, Link had begun to wonder what Kushi herself had done to contribute to it. It wasn't long before he finally brought up the question.<p>

"Hey, Kushi?"  
>"Yes, sweetie?"<br>"Um…what do you do…you know, for a living?"

Kushi giggled. "Me? I'm a sake brewer."  
>Link's face twisted in innocent confusion. "Sake? What's sake?"<p>

Kushi held her hand towards her face, chuckling as she did. "Oh…well, it's a special sort of thing. It's kind of like a drink. But I think you're a little too young to try it. It's for the older folk. How old are you, anyway?"

Amaterasu's ears flattened with distaste; she _hated _sake.

"I'm nine." Link answered.  
>"Oh, then you don't have to worry about all that for a long time."<p>

"Oh.." Link blushed the slightest; he hated asking questions with answers like that, it honestly made him feel stupid.

The renowned Sake-Brewer smiled; she didn't mind the boy's curiosity.

Kushi then pointed the small mill that fed at Kamiki's river bank. "That's where I polish the rice to brew sake. See? My rice field is right next to it. Susano always helps me harvest the rice every year." She explained.

As Link took the time to register some of Kushi's explanation, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of excited barks, none of which belonged to the wolf goddess who had followed him.

To his surprise, a brown, medium-sized canine dashed up to greet him, it's small, sickle tail wagging in excitement.  
>Link smiled immediately, leaning to stroke the dog's furry head. "Hello!" He said gleefully as the dog tipped its head to lick his nose.<p>

Link took a liking to dogs. Although they were extremely rare in the Great Sea, Link remembered those blurry memories of whenever his Grandma would read him stories when he was really little.  
>He remembered seeing the old, yet distinct pictures of the canine creatures that were loyal to the people of Hyrule, and how he always said how much he wanted one.<p>

"_Maybe we can get one when you're older, dear._" Grandma would say. But Link knew he never would; dogs being rare also meant expensive.

Link stood up as he giggled, wiping his golden hair from his jade green eyes. "I think he likes you," Kushi laughed.

"Hayabusa! Hayabusa, here boy!" The dog's owner called.

Link looked up, his eyes widening with surprise when a young boy, about his age, or perhaps a little younger, dashed to catch up with his pet.

The small child had pale skin, like most of the villagers of Kamiki, although it seemed less tan than that of those who would be constantly working outside. His smooth, black hair had been tied in several buns.

All this, plus the dark blue outfit he had worn that was the same color of the clothing that Link had been given upon arriving here was an instant give away that the child was in fact Mushi, Yuuna's son. And interestingly, what the boy held at the end of a string; a leash, was a small dragonfly, zipping around his head.

"Oh! Snowy, the Hole-digging King! Hi!" Shouted the younger boy excitedly. Amaterasu let out a soft moan; despite the gender confusion, she didn't mind the name.  
>"And hi Kushi, and hi-" Mushi paused, having just realized the stranger in front of him. "I've never seen you before! Wait, aren't you that kid that's been sleeping in that building over there?" Asked his rather excitedly.<p>

Link paused at the sudden excitement, and Kushi happily answered for him. "That's right! Mushi, this is Link. Link, this is Mushi. He's Yuuna's son." She explained.

"La-ink…huh? That's a weird name.." Mushi whispered aloud.

Link looked more than a bit offended.

Mushi then continued on with his chattering.

"Oh, you met my mama, huh? Did she tell you how Hayabusa is working to become the new digging King? We're gonna beat Snowy's record! Hayabusa's gonna dig up eleven turnips, and then he'll be the best dog in all of Kamiki!" Mushi boasted.

Link cocked his eyebrows in interest. Mushi sounded determined. "But…what about your mother? I-I'm sure she wouldn't be happy to have to plant her turnips again." He explained nicely.

Link was for justice, and no matter how small the matter was, he'd feel bad to see poor Yuuna have to grow her vegetables all over again, especially with a festival just a few weeks away.

"Ah, once Hayabusa beat's Snowy's record, Mama won't have to worry about trying to thump us anymore!"  
>"What?" Link gasped. Thump? Did Mushi mean "beat?"<p>

"Aww, it's nothing. Momma never catches us, anyway." The younger boy huffed. "So, where ya from, Lll-ink?" He asked. "I'm from the Great Sea." Link replied.

"The Great Sea? Never heard of it. Where's it at?" Mushi asked again.  
>Link paused. He couldn't answer that, he didn't even know where <em>he<em> was! "Uh..well.." He stammered nervously, small bits of sweat running down his face. "I'm not really sure.." Link scratched his scalp.

Amaterasu let out another intentional yawn, this time startling Mushi, Hayabusa, and Link all the same. "_Go on,_" She seemed to say.

But before Link could say anything, Mushi once again intercepted him. "Oh hey! What's that? That thing in your hand?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, this? This is the Wind Waker."  
>"Wind Wakey?"<br>"The Wind Waker. It's a special baton." Link corrected him.

"Like one of those things you play music with? What does it do?"  
>"Well, it's kind of..hard to explain." Link shrugged, staring at the silver object in his grasp. The white wolf suddenly whimpered, nudging the young hero's hand and pawing at the silver baton. She wanted to know what it did.<p>

"It can control the winds and stuff like that…I can conduct music with it." Link explained further for Amaterasu's liking. The goddess still seemed curious, and Link couldn't help but giggle at the thought. _A goddess, curious?_

Mushi cocked his head. "Control the winds? How?"

"I think that's enough questions, Mushi." Kushi suggested sweetly. "But would you like to come with us? I'm showing Link the Village right now."

"Naw, I'm gotta keep training Hayabusa so he can beat Snowy's record! I'll see you later though!" Mushi boasted, hands rested proudly on his sides.

"I guess we'll see you later, then!"

* * *

><p>After making their way through the busy villagers, they had reached the large building that was Susano's abode.<p>

It was a large, wide hut, built with sturdy dark wood and surrounded by a plethora of dummies; what the Kamiki warrior used for training.

Link himself could hear Susano from the behind the building. The man's proud hollers were a dead giveaway that Susano was indeed training. "Susano!" Kushi called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Eh?" Susano replied.  
>The broad man stepped out from the yard, wiping his face which was covered with sweat. "Oh, welcome back, Kushi. How was the tour?" Asked he, his head turning to the young hero as he spoke.<p>

"It was nice…" Link answered softly.  
>"And I see you found fido, eh? It's about time!" Susano glanced at Amaterasu, who gave a bark. "Yeah, I hear you, mutt." The man remarked.<p>

"Susano, Link says he can see Snowy's true form, too!" Kushi whispered. "Well now? That's good to hear!" The man shouted allowed, laughing as he did.

The goddess wolf nudged Link almost instantly, whimpering as she did.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you too, kid." Susano added.

The sake-brewer sighed, folding her hands behind her yellow kimono politely. "Alright, I should probably be tending to the rise soon. It's almost noon!"

"Wait though…Didn't the village elder say something about that tree you were talking about, Kushi?" Link asked. Amaterasu stopped whimpering instantly, and Kushi gasped, her delicate hands at her lips. "Oh yes, I almost forgot! Mr. Orange asked us to!" She exclaimed apologetically.

"No need to worry, Kushi." Explained Susano lovingly, broad arms at his chest. "You go tend to the rice. I'll show Link."

"Are you sure?" Kushi asked worriedly.

Link nodded in agreement with the swordsman. "I don't wanna be a distraction, ma'am." He said, prodding the earth with his foot innocently.

"Well, alright." The sake-brewer sighed, pulling a lock of raven black hair behind her ears. "Thank you, both of you."  
>"Don't mention it, my love!" Susano grinned humbly. "It's the least I can do, really!"<p>

Kushi waved, giggling as she did, before walking off to her rice paddy to tend to her duties.

"You wanna come with us, mutt?" Asked Susano, cocking a brow.

The white goddess barked in reply. What Susano took as a _yes_.

"C'mon, kid," The broad man gestured, ruffling Link's golden hair. "Follow me!"

Susano led the boy up to the paths which split into a pair of separate hilltops. "That there leads to the Konohana tree." The man explained, pointing to one path. "We'll take this one; it leads to the sacred deck, where you can get a better view of Konohana and the rest of the village." He pointed to another.

Upon climbing up the hilltop, Link's jade eyes began to widen in awe. He could smell the appealing aroma of flowers in the morning air. By the time they had made it to the hard wooden deck that extended from the edge of the Cliffside, the boy was literally bug-eyed.

What he saw was beautiful. In the distance, on the Cliffside parallel to the deck's, stood a magnificent tree. It was tall and thick, it's branches seeming to touch the sky. The branches were covered in pink; beautiful blossoms, although many had begun to fall from their stems.

Link stepped toward the edge of the deck, gripping the railing as he leaned to get a better view of his surroundings.

Below him were the tiny figures of the villagers working in the fields, their conversations inaudible to his ears. He could see Kushi working happily in her rice paddy, Yuuna occupied in her turnip field while keeping an eye out for her plotting son, and what could have been Mrs. Orange, who Link had yet to meet, laying clothes out on a laundry pole.

From between the passes of the mountains was the river that ran through the entire village, flowing into the waters that stretched into the horizon.

"Wow…" Link drawled in amazement.

"Nice, eh? What's sad is, Konohana is supposed to be more beautiful than this." Susano sighed in disappointment.

"I know," Link agreed. "Kushi told me." He added.

"Ah," The man murmured.

Link slowly drew back from over the rail, although clutching it. Thoughts began to race through his head.

This isn't the Great Sea, it couldn't be. It's all too strange. Even the air hear feels different..

"Um…Susano?" He asked nervously.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"W-Where am I?"  
>"What do you mean?" Susano cocked his head, his face twisting with confusion.<br>"Where is Kamiki Village located?"

"Nippon." Susano answered. "You're in Nippon, kid. Didn't you know that?"

_Nippon..._Link choked.  
>Link never heard of a name like that. He'd never heard of Nippon, or Amaterasu, or Susano, or Kushi, not even the Village before all this.<p>

Link remained absolutely still. His mind was filled with confusion, frustration, and fear most of all.  
>He feared for Tetra and her safety, and how he had failed to defend her from the man who brought him here;<p>

The man with that terrifying owl mask.

"Link?" Asked Susano, a slight worried tone in his deep voice.

Link said nothing.

_Tetra…_

_**"TETRAAAAA!"**_

Link gave a loud, desperate cry, leaning over the rail as his voice echoed throughout the village and into the distance horizons.

Susano was silent. Amaterasu could only give the boy a look of understanding. She could sense that distress, that fear that the young hero had been feeling.

After a few moments, Link once again drew back from the rail. There was no response, except for the soft breeze that ran through his hair.

He wasn't even in his own world.

Link hated to expect that. He shut his eyes tight. _Tetra…where are you?_

The boy remained still until he felt something nudge his hand. The wolf goddess whimpered, pushing her nose beneath Link's palm. _"Are you alright?"_ She seemed to say.

Link sighed. "I.." He failed to respond. As much as he wanted to say that he was okay, he knew that Amaterasu would easily see through that lie.

He felt a hand on his other shoulder now. Susano stared at him with an eyebrow cocked, but his eyes still seemed concerned. He had no idea what Link was going through, but the least he could do was provide comfort for the boy.  
>"Come on, kid. Let's head back down to the Village."<p>

* * *

><p>That night, back inside the house that Link was staying in, Kushi kept her word to tell Link about the Village's own legends.<p>

"_The Village used to be terrorized by a terrible demon called Orochi."_ She explained. "_And every year, one maiden would be sacrificed to secure Orochi's vitality. If the villagers refused, then Kamiki would be completely destroyed."_

She also told about the heroic tale of Nagi, a brave warrior who battled Orochi in order to save his beloved, Nami, from being eaten.

"_Nagi is Susano's ancestor, although a lot of people didn't believe it at first. Susano wasn't always a warrior." _The Sake Brewer giggled.

Amaterasu seemed to laugh at this. If wolves could talk, she would say how wrong the legend was. What was ironic about the legend was that Nagi was really once a lazy bear of a man who did nothing but sleep; and Susano was exactly the same.

Kushi then mentioned Shiranui, the mysterious white wolf whom the village used to fear, until he had died fighting beside Nagi against Orochi.

"_When Orochi was finally defeated, Nagi and Shiranui were dubbed as heroes. Statues were erected in their honor, and Nagi's sword was christened and dubbed "Tsukiyomi" by the villagers. It was placed in the Moon Cave where Orochi had made it's lair. Ever since, we've had a festival in honor of Nagi and Shiranui."_

Amaterasu's ink-dipped tail had immediately begun to wag. "Is Shiranui related to Amat-erasu?" Link stammered in attempt to say the goddess' name fluently. "Well, a lot of people think that she's the reborn form of Shiranui." Kushi agreed.

The wolf goddess immediately had barked in agreement.

"_I AM Shiranui!" _She wanted to say. Shiranui was really the just name given to her by the mortals, after all.

The child laughed in amusement as the canine had barked excitedly. "Now, there's a lot more to the story…" Kushi sighed. "But I think I'll save that one for tomorrow. You need to rest, sweetie!" She stated.

Amaterasu whimpered. She wanted to hear more. She wanted to hear her own feats and adventures, which were unbeknownst to Link.

"Tee-hee, sorry, Snowy. But Link should be getting some sleep, don't you think?" Kushi sympathized.

The wolf goddess let out a moan, laying her head against the floor.

Link took off his straw sandals and slipped back inside the small sleeping bag where he had awoken from in the morning. While the pain in his back was still there, it was barely noticeable. Kushi made her way to the door, about to blow out the candles that had given light in the small abode. Amaterasu followed.

"You rest now, okay? I'll wake you up in the morning." The sake-brewer explained sweetly.

"Okay.." Link replied. "Thank you, Kushi."

"Goodnight." Kushi said. The room went dark as she blew out the small candles, before slowly sliding the door closed, Amaterasu behind her.

* * *

><p>As much as Link wanted to, he could not find the peace in his mind to sleep. His whole body shivered, not from the cold, but from the thoughts racing through his head.<p>

_"Your blood will be shed upon the sword Kutone, and free the master of oblivion!"_

The words of the Owl-Masked Man repeated in his mind. Who was the Master of Oblivion? Why was Link needed?  
><em>"Beware he who bares the mask of death's herald."<em> Now the words of the old kings in the boy's dreams echoed in his thoughts. They had warned him, but he didn't listen.

"_..Link.."_  
>He missed Tetra. He felt so stupid, so humiliated. He had led himself into this trap, and had brought his close friend in with him.<p>

"Tetra.." Link whimpered. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to find his friend and get back home. But he didn't even know where he was. It wasn't like his travels with Linebeck, where he could still feel the ocean's cool spray, where he could hear the seagulls squawking about.

He didn't even know he had been in a completely different world until he rescued Tetra, safe and sound.

But Nippon was completely different. The land was different, the legends were different, even the animals here were different.

"Tetra.."

He heard the door suddenly slide open. Link shut his eyes, making himself look sound asleep. His long ears could pick up the sounds of footsteps—no, pawsteps, moving across the wooden floor.

He felt a body lay down beside him, and a comforting warmth surrounded his body.

Link flickered open his jade green eyes after a few moments. Laying beside him was the red-marked white wolf goddess. Her body was curled in a ball beside him, her ink-dipped tail to her nose.

While Link could have flinched seeing those red flames that had emitted from the mirror on Amaterasu's back, he did not see it catch anything ablaze nor feel its seething heat. Only a soft warmth.

The canine moaned. She knew he was awake. Link smiled softly, acknowledging Amaterasu's understanding for him, and stroked the wolf's thick white fur.

He could feel drowsiness finally start to set into him. His eyelids fell slowly over his sight.

After a long, hard day, Link fell asleep.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Link spent his time around the village. Susano insisted that the boy should stay until he had completely healed from his wounds, much to Link's distaste. But Link didn't argue, especially whenever Susano would prod him to make his point.<p>

Link did, however, visit Kushi whenever she was working in the rice fields, even helping her from time to time before the boy would get pulled away by Susano.

He had also met Mrs. Orange, the kind old wife of the village Elder, who showed her skill through her famous Cherry cakes, that Amaterasu adored.

After a few days, Link began getting requests of assistance from the Kamiki villagers, especially Yuuna. Even in the painstaking work and spring heat, the boy held himself well and could feel his strength returning him over the course of days.

Amaterasu commonly visited Link, too. Often times she would sleep not far from him, and provided the boy comfort when he needed it.

* * *

><p>It had been at least five days since Link had awoken from his slumber, tired and weak from having been attacked by that monster beforehand. The sun was shining brightly today, and the scent of flowers had wafted the air and greeted the villagers with it's aroma.<p>

He had gained interest in practicing with Susano. While the man insisted that swordsmanship wasn't for little kids, Link knew he could easily prove Susano wrong.

"Susano!" The boy called, running up to the warrior's house with Amaterasu following close behind.  
>Susano jerked his head; his focus broken by the child. Susano sighed, rolling his eyes as he sheathed his golden blade.<p>

"For the last time, kid! I'm not taking apprentices," He moaned. "How many times do I have to tell you, swords aren't toys!"  
>"I know that!" Link argued. "Please, Susano! I can prove it to you, just give me a chance!" He begged desperately.<p>

"No." Susano answered sternly. Link bit his lip. "Please, sir? Can't I just borrow one sword? Kushi told me you have a ton!"  
>"And not one of them was made to be used for a kid." Susano snapped.<p>

Amaterasu's ears flickered back against her skull, and the Sun goddess let out a sharp growl. _"Give him a chance,"_ She seemed to say.  
>Susano flinched immediately at the wolf's growling. "C'mon, fido! You gotta be kidding me!"<br>Link's eyes filled with desperation. Susano gave a groan. "You know, puppy eyes aren't the way to get what you want, but fine!"

With a huff, the man turned towards his hut. "Just let me find you a sword. Stay put!"  
>Susano disappeared behind the sliding door of his large abode. A few minutes later, he returned with a small, wooden blade in his large hands.<p>

"Alright, Link, catch!" He shouted, throwing the sword to the boy.  
>Link stepped back and managed to catch the sword by it's hilt. Susano smiled. "Nice catch. You've got a good grip kid, but how long can you keep it up?"<p>

Link gave a glare. He was determined to prove his skills, and with a sword in his hand, he finally could.

"Alright, kid. I go with the belief that every warrior has his own style, so just show me your best attacks! I wanna see all four of those dummies in pieces!" Susano ordered. Amaterasu cocked her head, sitting down in interest beside the swordsman.

Link said nothing. He only focused. Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly in his left hand, the child stared at the set of four large dummies, which formed an invisible square, as his eyes fixed.

He could feel the adrenaline beginning to run through his body.  
>The same feeling he felt whenever he took on a beast of any size, whether it was a simple miniblin or a powerful Darknut warrior, it was all the same.<p>

Link shut his eyes, then took a deep breathe. After a few silent moments, the boy's jade green eyes opened again, filled with a look of strong determination.

With a shout, the child dashed, arm outstretched as he gripped the sword tight. "YAHHH!"

There was a loud _"shing!"_ And then the sound of wood splitting. The first dummy fell apart as the blade slashed diagonally through it's body, it's upper half hitting the grass.

Now Link aimed for the second one. He gave a battle cry, adrenaline bursting through his body, as he swiftly ran the sword through the second dummy's waist, leaving another upper half on the dirt.

Then came the third as the young hero dashed, not even breaking a sweat as he moved in for the next attack. He felt the sword clash with the wooden dummy, it's bamboo-shaped body giving out a snap as Link slashed it's hide. Now Susano's jaw had began to slacken.

With a final cry of determination, Link headed straight for the kill; the tallest of the dummies, which stood proudly over it's fallen comrades as if doubting Link's own skill. Link sneered, and stretched his left arm as far as he could.

Then, with as much strength as he could muster, the child's body spun.

The blade collided with the fourth dummy several times, smashing and dicing the wooden figure to pieces. In a few seconds, it fell, defeated.

Link stopped, holding his head as he did; the spin had nearly gotten him dizzy. The boy however, was not panting, and had barely any sweat aside from some beneath his golden hair and jade eyes.

Susano was dazed. Amaterasu gave a sharp grunt; _I told you so._

The warrior made his way up to the child, who was still gazing down at the remnants of the smashed dummy.

"Well, whattaya know. You got some spunk, kiddo! Even for me!" Susano applauded.

Link rubbed the back of his head, chuckling as he did. "Thanks!"

"How long have you been using a sword, anyway?"  
>"About a year.."<br>"A year? Are you kidding? I've been training for years, and.." Susano's words faded. "What?" Link asked curiously, cocking his head.  
>"Well, this is a bit embarrassing, but it took me a lot longer than a year before I was able to do what you just did to that dummy." Susano rubbed his thinning scalp, smiling sheepishly.<p>

Link smiled. He really did have special skills, even comparable to a practiced man like Susano. Link had found that on his many adventures, he seemed to have been born to use a sword; and he was.

"Maybe I could…practice some more? Just for today?" He asked. Susano paused, his large hand under his chin in thought. "Alright kid, I'll let you borrow the sword for a while. Just don't destroy all my dummies! The great Susano needs to train, too!" The swordsman agreed. Link grinned uncontrollably. "Thank you!" He shouted excitedly, before dashing off to find another dummy to practice with.

* * *

><p>It was dark again. It was dark, just like before. Link gazed around in the empty space.<br>He knew immediately that he was experiencing another one of his dreams.

"…Link…." A voice echoed.  
>"Huh?" Link answered. He recognized that voice instantly.<br>"…Link…" The voice called again. It sounded to him like Tetra. Tetra was calling to him.  
>"Tetra?" Link shouted. "Link….where are you?" Tetra's voice asked.<p>

"I'm right here!" Link responded. "Tetra, Tetra, where are you?"  
>"Link….I need you…Link…" The voice was fading slowly. "W-Wait! Tetra!" Link called out desperately.<p>

He began to run, following the girl's voice as it faded. "Link….help me.."  
>"Tetra! Wait! I'm coming!" He called. He could see a light coming closer and closer, the voice began to grow louder. "Hold on, Tetra!"<p>

He was nearly there, half-way there, then the light was literally in front of him.

And then, Link felt himself fall from his place. He screamed, green eyes filled with horror as the light faded from sight.  
>"Link…" Tetra's voice had suddenly faded. Now Link was desperate. "TETRA!"<p>

The falling stopped, but all Link could see was blackness again. Then, red eyes suddenly glared at him, making the child yelp with surprise.

A huge snake, though it's form mostly concealed, slowly rose out of the darkness. "No…" Link whispered as the beast hissed, it's eyes gazing at him hungrily.

Link wanted to run, but found that he couldn't. He was completely frozen.

The snake lunged, it's mouth open wide. "NO!"

* * *

><p>His jade eyes flickered open, and the child's body shot upwards, his breath heavy as he felt his heart beating hard inside his chest. Link gazed around. It was still nighttime. He could hear crickets chirping outside, and the night breeze that was blowing through the open window was calm and cool.<p>

To his surprise, Amaterasu was no where to be seen. She had, however, left a trail of wolf tracks. Link cocked his head, and crawled out from his sleeping bag. Then, slipping on the straw sandals that remained next to his outfit; his folded tunic which had been replaced with the simple blue shirt and shorts that Link had been given upon his arrival, Link began to follow the tracks in curiosity.

He quietly slid open the door, and, upon stepping out, slid it closed behind him as gently as he could. The dark windows of the other houses meant that all of the villagers were asleep, but Link remained cautious not to disturb any of them.

As he followed the tracks of the wolf goddess, he was led up one of the hilltops; the one leading to the Konohana, until he saw a faint glow and heard a voice up towards the base of the tree. As soon as he was able to see what was going on, Link hid behind a boulder and poked out his head to observe the situation.

There was Amaterasu sitting peacefully at the tree base, and in front of her stood a strange form…not stood, but levitated.

The creature was really more of a fairly tall, young woman. Her raven-black hair was luxurious and long and held tied at the back by what looked like leaves, with her long, flowing bangs kept free. Her thin body was fit with a beautiful pink kimono, complete with a wrap of a darker color around her waist and chest. Her pale skin was delicate, perhaps even more than Kushi's. What was interesting was the purple smoke that had encircled the woman's body.

Link gazed in amazement of the floating creature, and his long ears perked the slightest at he began to hear the woman's sweet voice.

"Yes, I am aware of what has occurred in the North. I fear the sudden appearance of the demons again might be connected to it. Have you received word from Waka yet?" Asked the woman.

Amaterasu said nothing, but, from Link's point of view, it seemed as if the floating spirit could understand her. "..I see. We can only hope he visits soon. I fear for myself that I might not have much time left to help you. The Guardian Saplings are weakening, Amaterasu…and so am I."

Amaterasu let out a whimper, gazing at the earth with disappointment. Link now tried to get a closer look, when he accidentally stepped on a twig, which snapped under his foot.

Amaterasu and the woman immediately turned their attention to the source of the noise. "Oh my!" The lady called with surprise.

"Um…h-hi.." Link stammered nervously. For all he knew, Amaterasu could have been pretty mad at him for eavesdropping.

But, to his surprise, the goddess gave him no dirty looks or growls. She only barked a greeting, and pawed the earth, as if inviting him to join her.

Link looked around nervously, and then ran up to meet the wolf goddess. "Is this the boy you've been speaking of, Amaterasu?" Asked the woman politely. Amaterasu barked in agreement.

"Um….Nice to meet you, ma'am." Link bowed in respect. The spirit smiled. "A pleasure to meet you too, little one. I am Sakuya, the Wood Sprite that protects Kamiki." Sakuya replied.

"Wood Sprite?" Link cocked his head. "Yes. I am the spirit of Konohana." The sprite explained.

"Amaterasu told me about you, Link. Although I've been able to see for myself. You're a very good boy." Sakuya complimented. Link glanced towards the Sun Goddess, then back to Sakuya. "Um..T-Thank you." He blushed.

"You're quite welcome..Link, do you know where you are?" The wood sprite asked.  
>"Well…I know I'm not on the Great Sea anymore.." Link murmured.<p>

"That's correct. But do you know where the Great Sea is?"  
>Link shook his head morosely.<br>"It does not exist here. Do you understand that you are not in your own world?" Sakuya asked again.  
>"That's what I figured.."<p>

There was a pause.

"Please, Sakuya, can you tell me how I can get back home? My friend, she could be in trouble, and I'm the reason why she is!" Link pleaded desperately. Sakuya shook her head gently. "Forgive me, Link, for I do not know the way. But perhaps there is someone who does." She answered.

"Who?"  
>"I'm not sure. But I'm sure if you'll search hard enough, you'll find what you're looking for."<br>Link sighed, staring at the earth in disappointment.

Amaterasu looked at him, and then Sakuya. After a moment of silence, Sakuya spoke again. "Yes, Issun…He left Kamiki Village just before you appeared, Amaterasu. I'm sure he's not far from here; he should still be in Shinshu Field."

"Who's Issun?" Link asked immediately.  
>"Issun traveled with Amaterasu in her last adventure. It's quite a long tale, so let's just say that Amaterasu first appeared to us in the previous Spring since…A very long time." The wood sprite explained. Link was left a little confused, but he accepted the explanation.<p>

"I'm sure Issun will be happy to see you again, Amaterasu. As for you, child, Amaterasu has offered to take you with her on her travels. I'm sure you'll be able to find a way home on your journey." Sakuya advised.

"R-Really?" Link gasped in excitement. "You mean it?"  
>The sun goddess barked excitedly, her tail thumping against the earth as a reply. The boy smiled gratefully. "T-Thank you, Amaterasu…"<p>

Sakuya smiled. "Great dangers will await you on your journey, young hero, but I sense the courage you hold and your will to protect those close to you. As long as you are in that light, I assure that you will succeed."

"I'll do it." Link stated immediately.  
>"Very well, then. Get as much rest as you can, for Amaterasu plans to leave by morning; if that is alright with you, of course."<br>"The sooner, the better, I guess."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Link had woken up rather early, which was unusual to him. He wanted to get going as soon as he could, now that his wounds had fully healed. The boy had changed back into is usual outfit; green tunic with a shirt of a lighter color underneath, white tights and leather boots, and his thick belt to fit it around him.<p>

As he slipped on his floppy green hat and exited the abode which he had stayed in, he was greeted by Kushi and Amaterasu, the sun goddess who would accompany on the long journey. "Oh, my, don't you look handsome!" The lady exclaimed, complimenting Link's heroic garb. The child blushed.

"I heard that you were leaving, so I got up as soon as I could." Kushi explained. "..Kushi, I'm sorry I have to leave so soon."  
>"Don't be! I'll be fine knowing that Snowy's coming with you." The sake-brewer giggled, waving off the young hero's apology.<p>

"Here, take this, too. You can store your baton and all the other things you might find on your trip." Kushi then handed Link a small bag, complete with a small latch for him to attach to his belt.

Link smiled, attaching the bag so it was fit on the side of his thick belt. "Thank you, Kushi. For everything. Tell Susano I said thanks, too."  
>"Oh, right! Susano! He wanted to give you something, too!" Kushi gasped. The Sake-brewer dashed immediately to the swordsman's home.<p>

After a few minutes, she returned with a rather drowsy looking Susano, as much as he tried to stay awake. "Hey, kid! D-Don't leave yet. Take this!" In the man's broad hands was a small, glistening sword, the same one Link had used the day before. "A sword?" Link asked.

"Yeah, take it. You're gonna need it. Whether you've got a goddess for back-up or not, you'll still need to defend yourself." Susano explained.

Link grinned almost instantly, taking the sword carefully from his hands. He examined it's blade, which gleamed in the sunlight. "Wow…Thanks, but, won't you need it back?"  
>"You kidding? I've got a surplus of them gathering dust in the basement! Take it and keep it, kid, you've earned it."<p>

The boy's grinned widened, his green eyes shimmering. "Thank you, both of you. I appreciate your help." He said gleefully.

Susano coughed into his fist, and Kushi giggled.

"Now, get going, kid! You've got a lot to do, and no use wasting time here!"

Amaterasu barked, crouching downward, her belly against the earth. "_Hop on."_ She seemed to say.

Link cocked his head, taking a moment before he fully acknowledged that Amaterasu had given him the consent to ride her. Climbing onto the wolf's back, he waved to the villagers good-bye.

"We'll see you again soon, I promise!" The child shouted.  
>"We know you will. Good luck, kid!"<p>

And with that, the goddess and the hero were on their way.

* * *

><p>The air seemed rather dense here in the fields, it seemed more….eerie than it usually was.<p>

The grass loomed like tall timbers, their shadows stretching along the pathway.

That's how it felt for someone the size of an insect.

"Man, this stinks!" The young male voice of the artist moaned, kicking the dirt with his sandals. "This place is starting to be a real dump again."

The glowing shape of the wandering artist Issun bounced across the grass, his tiny form making use of this; it made traveling a little easier for his kind; but it never beat traveling with Ammy.

"If furball were here, then Shinshu fields would be back to normal. But where's furball at? Sleeping up in the clouds?"  
>Little did Issun know it was a matter of time before he would suffer from a case of situational irony.<p>

Issun remembered traveling with the Sun Goddess; it was the best experience he had in his life. He witnessed the works of all thirteen celestail brush strokes, which summoned nature is all sorts of forms, although Amaterasu made it look a lot easier than it was.

Even after seeing Ammy having used them several times, Issun still didn't have enough practice to make a flower bloom. All he could do was summon a few stars and repair broken bridges.

Issun stopped. He heard noises rustling in the grass. A fell wind blew through his hair, and the artist had to keep a tight grip on his hat. "Geez, what a chilly gust!"

The poncle then froze, taking a moment register such unusual air.

"Wait, I know that feeling. It's the same feeling I'd get whenever."

He heard the loud cackling of demons, dancing proudly and playing their chaotic songs upon simple flutes and large shamisens.

Issun suddenly realized the situation, particularly when these imps began to surround him en masse.

"**_Crud!"_**


	6. A Wandering Artist and a Cursed Field!

**Chapter 4, alright! Sorry this took so long. My trip to Europe created a small delay, so let's just say I took a small break.**

**Anyways, on with the show! Enjoy!**

**All Characters belong to their respective owners  
>Okami (c) Clover StudiosCapcom  
>The Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo<br>Mikaboshi, the Owl-Masked Man belongs to yours truly.**

* * *

><p>The soft wind blew in Link's golden hair as his hands remained clutched onto Amaterasu's flawless white pelt, which seemed to glow in the bright sunlight.<p>

Even while riding in front of the constantly turning teal disk that spouted out many tongues of flames, Link could not feel it's immense heat, nor feel the fire meet his skin. It was as if it didn't even exist.

As the newly partnered twosome made their way through the rocky clearing, they were greeted with a rather inauspicious sight.

The gentle breeze suddenly shifted to ominous, fell gusts that buffeted through the plains, which seemed lifeless.

Even under the sun's warm morning rays, the field ahead held an eerie vibe. It's once soft, green grass had been choked to stiff and dry brown. Leaves lay dead and rotting on the neglected soil, collecting into piles of raw umber and auburn.

The small rivers that once encompassed the field were not an exception; their once glistening, clean waters had now been mucked and churned into, literally, a field drab shade, and looked too unsafe to drink.

A shiver ran down the boy's spine as they passed through the lavished field gate, which looked much more beautiful than the plains themselves.

Link's eyes finally met with a dreadfully beautiful feature; there stood a tall and proud tree, not far from the entry gate. It looked rather similar to the Konohana Tree.

However, it's grandiose branches were slowly withering, and the beautiful blossoms that sprouted forth from each one had already begun to fall to the dried earth.

_What is this place? _Thought Link,

_Is…this what Sakuya was talking about?_

"Hey…can we stop?" The boy finally spoke up, noticing Amaterasu's rather quickened pace.

The wolf did not utter a reply, but instead gave a halt, flowers sprouting beneath her paws as they dug beneath the soil. She then turned her head, ears perked with curiosity as her charcoal-black eyes stared at her partner.

Carefully, Link climbed off of the canine's back, pulling some of his hair from his eyes as his feet landed on the dying grass with a small crunch.

He then further examined his surroundings, taking in the sights, before letting out a huff. "I wish we had a map or something…"  
>Amaterasu let out a bark, and the wolf poked at the small bag that was attached to Link's belt with her white muzzle.<p>

Instinctively, the boy unlatched the packet's leather top and reached inside, expecting to find it empty.

To Link's surprise, he could feel what seemed like paper and some other things inside. Grabbing hold of the thin object, Link pulled out a small, folded piece of paper.

The boy unraveled it, and immediately confirmed what was inside;

It was a map, decorated with an intricate, detailed design of the area around him. The map itself was labeled "_Shinshu Field._"

But that wasn't all. Inside the now unwrapped map was another small folded paper. Sliding the larger sheet underneath his arm, the boy proceeded to open the sealed white paper. "A note.." He whispered.

_"Link,_

_I thought you might need this. It's a map of Shinshu field, which is probably the first stop on your journey. If you're there now, then you can probably see how the demons here have been affecting it. It's supposed to be more beautiful than this._

_But the guardian sapling, which is supposed to protect this place from evil, has been withering away again, just like the Konohana tree._

_Anyways, the first thing you'll probably want to do is to find Issun. He just left Kamiki Village days ago, and he should still be in Shinshu Field. He'll be able to help you and Snowy on your journey. Remember to stay close to her, and please be careful with that sword! Be safe, and happy travels!_

_Kushi_

_PS: In case you get hungry, I packed some onigiri in your bag as well. Make sure to eat them while they're fresh, and save some for Issun!"_

Link smiled at the reassuring letter, glancing over to Amaterasu, whose maw seemed to water at the thought of rice balls. "I see your mouth watering." He chuckled.

Amaterasu's ears perked in surprise, and the sun goddess licked away the drool on the side of her chaps, then shook her entire body as if she was hiding the fact that she had not acknowledged it before Link had spoken.

"Well, I guess we should be looking for Issun then, huh?-"

Then, to their surprise,

Another gust burst through, harsher than the last few, ruffling Link's hair and Amaterasu's fur.

Gripping his floppy green hat, the boy shivered at the squall began to settle. "What was that?" He asked aloud.

He then noticed the white wolf's sudden change in mood. Even through her rather blank face, Link could see a strange, dire seriousness in the she-wolf's deep black eyes. That's when he heard the rather unpleasant, familiar sounds.

The same sound of a demonic flute echoing through the empty, ravaged Shinshu Plains. Link covered his ears instantly, wincing at the chaotic music. Amaterasu's stern eyes suddenly turned to blank worry.

The poor child wouldn't be able to take such dark tunes. Those searing notes that played in his head could very easily drive a grown man mad, if they were exposed long enough.

But to the wolf's own awe, it took only a few moments before Link ended his wincing, his teeth grit with determination.

As Hero of the Winds, he had dealt with worse.  
>"Amaterasu! A-After that sound!" He growled, climbing onto the wolf's white back, clutching another clump of fur.<p>

With a sharp bark in reply, the ethereal canine took a head start, dashing towards the hellish music.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, guys! I don't wanna deal with all of you at once! Can't we just take turns or something?" The inch-tall artist pleaded, sweat streaming down his face as he gripped his needle-thin sword with a nervous palm. Issun was usually a very brave and fearless lad, but he always let Amaterasu deal with imps at this number.<p>

The dancing oni only laughed again, some continuing to play their simple bamboo flutes as they skipped around closer to the poncle, smirking beneath their paper masks as they circled him.

"I mean it…I'll fight you all one on one, and then you'll regret messing with the great Issun!" Snapped the wandering artist. Yet, Issun's threats were to no avail, and a tall, red-coated imp, presumably the leader, lunged at him.

"AAAHH!"

Issun screamed in dismay.

Then, to further his surprise, there came a howl, which echoed across the field. One that was almost too familiar to a Celestial Envoy, like Issun.

A dash of white _and _green, and a particular white wolf appeared from the distance, teeth bared as she snarled wildly.

**"A-AMMY?"**Issun screeched with awe. "What the heck? Is that really you, furball?" He didn't take the time to notice the green-garbed boy riding upon Amaterasu's back, wooden sword held tight in his left hand.

The imps themselves screeched in dismay of the wolf, each and everyone leaping back a few feet as the sun goddess had landed over their prey.

"Amaterasu…They're every where!" Link exclaimed as the demons began to recover.

The wolf gave a sharp bark. As the imps began to form around them, and the single orange leader took the stand.

Link had noticed how similar the alpha of the group seemed to all the others, besides his fiery orange skin and vest. But there was more to him, as well.

A guitar lay slung across the imp's backside, what looked like a Biwa, for it's body was wide and pear-shaped like any other Japanese lute's.

The red imp cackled, unsheathing the lute like a sword as it's rotten claws and feet strummed against the fine strings.

With a flash, an red glow proceeded to surround the threesome.

Link felt something grab the back of his green tunic. He let out a scream as he was thrown out of the circle, landing in the dry grass with a thump. _"Oomph!"_

He looked back to see the rest of the glow form around Amaterasu, providing her with no way of escape and only a couple of feet to maneuver the demon's attacks. A gleam in the goddess's eye told Link something different from what he thought before.

_Let me handle this one._

The boy's face twisted in confusion. Unbeknownst to him, the sun goddess had promptly thrown Link out of danger before the glow had proceeded to form a barrier, with the intention on using her own skills.

Issun, in the meantime, hid within the knots of grass blades, which seemed like trees to him.

The imps cackled wildly, playing their demonic tools of music. The leading demon smirked beneath his red-marked mask, circling around Amaterasu, who proceeded to follow.

The Okami's fangs gleamed in the sunlight, whetted from experience and seeking to further exorcise the corrupted beasts and sinking deep into their flesh. Her backside glistened under the light of her heavenly mirror, the Divine Retribution, its tongues of flame tasting and burning the air with a bright glow.

With an ear-piercing pitch, the red imp screeched, signaling his malicious comrades to attack.

Link's jade eyes widened with surprise, proceeding to raise his newly acquired sword in an attempt to smash to barrier that kept him separated from the sun goddess; he wanted to help her.

_Amaterasu!_

The wolf replied with the flick of her ears, seeming to have anticipated the attack.

Her white paws lifted from the dying earth like the wind, narrowly avoiding otherwise impaling flutes that suddenly lunged like venomous snakes.

The imps hollered in their chagrin. Amaterasu then proceeded to make her attack. The Divine Retribution suddenly burst ablaze, the hot flames turning into a massive inferno.

The disk itself suddenly lashed out under the deity's control. Moving skillfully and gracefully, Amaterasu ran the mirror through her adversaries, smashing them into the red barrier with screeches of agony. Divine flames singed their sickly green skin, charring it black like coal.

"Alright Ammy! Take em'! Take em' out!"

The small Issun shouted, his cheers barely audible in the uproar.

The disk continued to move wildly, it's body moving from side to side like rolling punches as the white wolf maneuvered between demonic attacks, each one barely missing her gleaming fur and red markings.

Then, her tail suddenly twitched to her side, for that mere moment, just enough for the young hero who watched from the distance to notice.

Black ink, which seemed dry and light at first, had suddenly burst into a fine, straight line. Even though it had all lasted for a second, the boy was able to make out the liquid that vanished into the dry air as soon as it appeared.

Then came a screech, no, _multiple_ screeches of melancholy and pain.

A pair of the green subordinates had suddenly been slashed in half, an invisible force having had cut right through their waist.

Strangely enough, Amaterasu, nor her gleaming weapon, had touched them in that moment.

The red imp looked around with dismay, staring at his defeated comrades, whose corpses had sprouted into flowers in defeat.

Seeing no other option, the leader cackled nervously, stringing the demonic Biwa with searing music.

Link yelped at the sound, his jade eyes shut tight as he covered his ears. He _really _hated that music.

Amaterasu let out another growl, anticipating her remaining opponents attacks.

After some profound music and a final battle cry, the imp lifted his instrument with all his might, intending to slam it into the holy being's body.

But just as it came centimeters from the okami's lupine head, the disk spun in front like a shield, tackling and literally smashing the guitar to bits. The sun goddess then latched her sharp teeth into the vest of the oni, propelling into the air with the might of her back legs.

With her power, Amaterasu spun into a somersault, her opponent now beneath her as she sent the lone demon smashing into the earth, his throat uttering a final mangled cry of pain.

Leaping back from her dying opponent, the white wolf eyed the tall bunches of flowers that immediately burst in it's place.

After a few seconds, the barrier faded, disappearing with it the newly exorcised bunches of flora.

Link's eyes remained fixated on Amaterasu in awe. "You...really are a god.." He whispered breathlessly.

The silent moment of amazement was then broken by a cry of excitement.

"**Ammy!** It really is you! I don't believe it!"

The voice, which sounded like someone in their young twenties, maybe teenage years, or even with a little tinge higher, piped up from the grass blades.

Link's eyes shrunk when he spied a green ball of light bounce high in front of his canine friend. Upon seeing it, he couldn't help but think of Ciela, the sweet little fairy that had accompanied him when searching for Tetra with Captain Linebeck.

He missed her…

The thought was _once again _interrupted, this time by Amaterasu's own barks of glee, her ink dipped tail wagging in excitement.

"How've you been, furball? I thought you'd never come!" The green light replied, landing back onto the ground. Amaterasu whined happily, leaning down to lick the poncle with glee.

Only moments later, the artist moaned with disdain. "Ew! Okay, okay, enough! You know I don't like getting covered in your wolf slobber, Ammy! Gross!" He scolded. Amaterasu let out a moan, ignoring Issun's words as she sat her rump on the ground.

"A…bug?" Link asked, seemingly in astonishment.

The so-called "bug's" bright green glow suddenly turned to a fiery red. In ire, the artist leaped in front of Link's face, making him step back with surprise.

"Bug? Bug? I am **NOT **a bug, do you hear me? I happen to be a Celestial Envoy!" Barked Issun, bouncing up and down hastily in rage.

Instinctively, Link cupped his hands, managing to catch the poncle beneath his palms. "Celestial Envoy?" His face twisted with confusion.

"Mmph! Let me go!" A muffled shout uttered from his grip. Before the young hero could respond, he felt something pierce his finger. "Ow!" Link said sharply, immediately dropping the poncle in his hands.

Issun let out a loud "_Hmph"_ as he sheathed his small sword. "That's what you get for messing with the great Issun, kid! **_NOBODY _**calls me a bug, you got that? What's with the outfit, anyway?" Issun spat in distaste of Link's green clothes.

"This…is Issun?" Link asked Amaterasu, ignoring Issun's tirade.

While the glow around Issun had left his physical appearance mostly concealed, Issun's dark silhouette had given Link some idea on what he looked like; a large, bowl shaped hat with a pair of antenna sticking out of it, which could be Issun's trademark accessory.

He also had a very small scabbard, which was almost unable to be seen, and what looked like a cape on his backside.

Link could barely see a small ponytail at the back of the artist's head, which was a common hairstyle even among men in this land.

"Yeah! Issun, the wandering artist! You better remember that-" Issun proclaimed with hubris, "Wait…you know this kid, Ammy?" He asked with a gasp. At this point, Issun's red glow had shifted back into it's usual green hue.

Amaterasu barked in agreement.

"Well whattaya know." The poncle cocked a black eyebrow, unseen by Link. "Where'd you come from? Ya know, you're not supposed to be in Shinshu Field at this time. It's not safe for kids, you know!"

"I'm from-" Link's typical answer was cut off when Issun noticed the small, familiar hilt poking out from the scabbard on the hero's back. "Wait a second! Is that.." Issun trailed off, gesturing for the boy to unsheathe the blade.

"Oh, this?" Link asked, following the artist's request.

"I knew it! That's one of Susano's swords!"  
>"You know Susano?"<p>

"Of course I do! I've known Pops for a long while! How is that lazy old bear doing?"

Link's face gave a look of misunderstanding. "Didn't you just see him though?"  
>"Aww, never mind." Issun waved the question off.<p>

The young artist then turned to Amaterasu. "So, Ammy? Whatcha' doing here? Off on another adventure? Or just here to visit?"

Amaterasu let out a bark.

"I thought so. Shinshu Field ain't what it used to be. Demons are reappearing and all, but I'm not sure why."  
>There was a moment of silence between the trio, before Issun spoke again.<p>

"So, in that case, looks like you and I got some work to do! You ready to head out?" He asked.

Amaterasu let out a moan, getting to her feet.

"You're gonna come with us?" Link asked.  
>"Us? Whattaya mean?.." Issun looked confused, cocking his head. "…Oh no kid, you're not coming with us. It's <em>way <em>to dangerous for people like you."

"Huh? But…I need to!" Link exclaimed in astonishment.

Issun rolled his eyes, tipping his hat. "Uh-uh. Not happening. We don't need another mouth to feed, since furball here already eats a lot! Kids are always so determined, but it's not long before they get tired and start whining for their mommas. It's annoying!"

Link frowned in anger. It was hard to get him worked up, but Issun's stubborn will had made it harder to keep his temper.

_He's worse than Tetra, _Link thought.

"Please, Sakuya told me to! I can fight real well, besides, it could be the only way for me to get home!" Link insisted with determination.

"Sakuya? Sakuya told you?" Issun gaped. "Huh…Well, if little miss Sakuya told you…" Issun murmured off. "I guess I don't have a choice."

Issun paused, then gave a sigh in his chagrin. "Alright, fine. But don't you start complaining if your feet hurt, or your hungry, or whatever! You got that, kid?"

"Yes, and my name is not kid, it's Link!" The Hero of the Winds retorted, folding his sleeved arms against his green tunic in irritation.

"Whatever.." Issun snorted. As weird as the name sounded to him, he was too peeved to dare ask any further questions.

Amaterasu stared at the just-bickering twosome, a gruff snort echoing from her throat in disappointment of them. Link turned his head almost immediately, feeling shame for his attitude; it was so unlike him to act this way towards strangers.

Another wind blew through the empty plains, making Issun shiver in distaste. "Ugh…I hate this. Things are just getting worse and worse by the moment…" He hissed.

"They said that this just started." Link stated

"Yeah, I know. I was leaving here for Agata Forest, but I realized the entrance was blocked for some reason. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, poof! Demons started popping up all over the place!" The poncle explained morosely, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Tell ya what, maybe we should investigate this further. Say we take a little walk to Lake Harami?"  
>"Lake Harami?"<br>"Lake Harami's the lake that runs along the entire coast of Shinshu Field! That's where the Moon Shrine is!" Issun exclaimed.

Link cocked his head, looking over to the hillside. "I guess.." He whispered.

The sun goddess barked, padding over to her comrades.

"What? You're not a horse, Ammy! The kid has feet, he can walk!" Issun growled in response. Apparently, Amaterasu had invited Link to ride on her back again.

Link huffed at Issun's insults. He could feel a burning tension between the poncle and he, one that would last for a long while. Amaterasu moaned, turning her head away from her inch-tall partner in disagreement. _Then you're gonna walk, too._

"Alright, fine. You gods always get your way, don't you?" Issun groaned. With a smile, Link proceeded to climb on the wolf's back, ignoring the disk that spun behind him. Issun followed, leaping onto the wolf's red-marked head. "Alright, mush, furball! To Lake Harami!"

* * *

><p>After some climbing through the soft slopes of the dead field, the shores of a large body of water, Lake Harami, came into sight. Amaterasu's ears flattened against her skull in concern, as her fur itched from the tinge of eerie winds.<p>

Down the sheer slope was the shore of the lake, where the huge arches that were the gates to the supposed "Moon Shrine."

The water had grown dark and dull, tainted with the poisons of demons that had just recently ran amok in the field. On the icky surface lay the overturned bodies of fish, having died from the polluted waters where which they had lived.

Link's mouth slackened in horror of the sight. Lake Harami had become just as dead as the rest of Shinshu Field. Issun broke the silence, leaping off of the canine's head.

"That there's the Moon Shrine. It used to be called the Moon Cave."  
>"You mean…from the Legend of Orochi?" Link mentioned. He immediately thought of the legend that Kushi had told him a few nights before he had left Kamiki Village.<p>

"That's right! The very same cave that that old snake lived in! After all that hullabaloo last year, the Moon Cave was purified enough that it was dubbed as a shrine. See? It's practically untouched by all this bad stuff!" Issun explained.

Indeed, the Moon Shrine looked unscathed by the demonic presences, for Link could see it's green grasses and beautiful flowers, even at a distance. Yet, Link remained confused by Issun's words.

"Last…year?" The Hero of the Winds shouted aloud.

"You're kidding! You don't remember?" Issun said with shock. "Ammy and I came here when Orochi was revived! We wiped him clean from the place like he didn't even exist!…Well, with a little help from Susano, of course."

Link's jade green eyes widened with astonishment. Orochi had been revived? But how?  
><em>"Let's just say that Amaterasu first appeared to us in the previous Spring since…A very long time."<em>

He remembered Sakuya's words while she had explained to him about Issun. This was probably what she had been talking about.

"You look astonished, kid. Are you saying you don't remember _anything_ that happened last year? The hundred-year festival? The Day of Darkness? Anything?" Issun questioned with frustration. This was hurting his pride greatly.

As a Celestial Envoy, or an artist who is responsible for providing faith in mortals, Issun was given good credit for why Amaterasu was able to defeat the demon emperor Yami on the Day of Darkness, as he had helped spread enough faith that Amaterasu could finish Yami off.

Of course, Issun wasn't there to witness Amaterasu taking her fully restored form that her past life, Shiranui had. Some people of Nippon didn't even believe him, either.

Unbeknownst to him, the sun goddess had some good credit for helping save the world, and save her own _life. _

But over the past few months, the outburst of faith had begun to die again, and probably more rapidly since the demons had started to reappear. It left Issun feeling more and more crestfallen, and this was just going to make things worse..

After the pause between the twosome, Link finally answered.

"I don't, I'm not from Nippon.." He said slowly, barely remembering the name of the land he was in.  
>"You what?" Issun replied sharply.<p>

"It's kind of hard to explain," The boy continued. "I was sent here by a man with an owl mask. He wanted to kill me, but for some reason he didn't."  
>"I wouldn't see a problem with that." Issun remarked.<br>"Yeah, but, my friend was left behind. I tried to protect her from him, and she tried to protect me. I don't know where she is, and chances are she's still back in my world, and she might be-"

Issun cut Link off in an instant. "Whoa whoa whoa! _Your world? _I mean, I know there are other lands than Nippon, but your world? What makes you think that you're in a completely different world?" He interrupted.

"I don't know, something tells me that I'm not where I should be. My friend's in danger, and I need to find a way to save her!" Link exclaimed in desperation.

Amaterasu's ears flattened, glancing towards the green-garbed boy with a look of anxiety. _What a sullen situation.._

"Well kid, that's an interesting story there, and you think going on a journey with us will help you?" The poncle asked in a rather rude tone.

"It's the only way. Besides, Sakuya said that we'll find someone that can help me if I go with you." Link answered.

Satisfied, Issun gave a huff. "Fair enough. Anyways…"

Another gust of wind blew through the hillside, buffeting the trio with an eerie whistle.

"Aaahh, enough already!" Issun gave a shout of contempt, gripping his hat tight as his cape billowed in the squalls.

Link winced slightly as he held tight to his hat, another hand gripping Amaterasu's fur.

There came a loud, deafening screech, screaming as the wind blew harder. "What the heck?" The wandering artist shouted over the uproar.

Dark clouds began to stretch over the great blue curtain that was the sky, preventing the sun from spreading it's warm light any further. Link turned his head, gazing at the land beyond from which the sound came from, past the rocky pathway and behind Kamiki Village.

It echoed from the north, where a frozen wasteland lay.

"Uh-oh, then that means.." Issun whispered, following the boy's gaze.

To the horror of the trio, a dark energy began to swallow the earth, blanketing it with a black sheet of death, and it was spreading rapidly.

Link's jade green eyes widened in terror as the demonic essence grew. In its wake, the grass was sucked clean of it's remaining color, left to rot in ruins.

Trees were stripped clean of their leaves, some even collapsing in the ravaging blackness. Birds screeched and chirped in a frenzy as they fled from their nest, many escaping from fate, some otherwise turned to stone under the curse's influence.

The Guardian Sapling itself was completely salvaged in a matter of seconds, it's remaining pink blossoms wilting and falling to the wasted soil.

"What…What's happening?" The Hero of the Winds cried.

"A curse! Just as I thought! A curse is swallowing the entire Shinshu Field!" Issun exclaimed in shock. "And we'll be swallowed with it if we don't get outta here!" He added as the curse crept closer to the lake side.

"Ammy! Run! Run! Get us out of here!"

Amaterasu didn't take anymore time to stand around. Immediately, the sun goddess lunged forward, paws beating the earth as she dashed down the slope and towards the Moon Shrine. "Whoa!" Link gave a yelp as wolf ran, barely managing to hang onto her back with sweaty palms.

Behind them, the curse pursued, swallowing the earth further and turning the waters of Lake Harami into a mass of sludge and other disgusting liquids.

Amaterasu panted, flowers continuing to sprout in her trail as she gained speed, and yet the massive force still crept closer. Her coal eyes lay focused on the cave ahead, it's body untouched by the evil forces. "There's the Moon Shrine!" Issun said aloud.

As the trio made their way through the tunnels of the shrine, Link turned his head, still clinging to his hat as his golden hair ruffled in the gale of Amaterasu's speed. "It...It's still spreading?"

Indeed, the curse had slowed down a bit, but it was now stretching over the shrine, nonetheless.

"You-You gotta be kidding me!" Issun screeched. The two were shifted into Amaterasu as she came to a steering halt. "Oomph!"

"Huh?…" The young hero gazed over the wolf's shoulder.

The bridge that was once the pathway between the tunnels and the heart of the shrine itself had crumbled away completely, leaving a gaping hole, so deep that the bottom could not be seen.

"All this time while this place was being purified, and they didn't think to fix the bridge?" The poncle complained.

Link turned his head again, eyeing the massive black sheet that was inching closer.

"We don't have time for this! We gotta jump!" Issun insisted. "W-What?" The boy gave a cry, sweat running down his pale face.  
>"Just trust me! Remember, leap before you think!"<p>

Before Link could further object, the wolf goddess leaped forward, her body sailing into the air.

Gliding, it seemed as if the other end of the bridge was almost reachable, until the trio were sent diving into the abyss below, the curse devouring the remnants of the tunnel as they fell.

"**_AAAAAAAHHHH!"_**

* * *

><p>Link held tight to the goddess's fur, tears streaming from his eyes as he felt himself descend. His stomach twisted and lurched. His skin crawled. He feared it would be the end of them, or even if the gaping hole had no bottom.<p>

Then, finally, a light came in sight, even in the blackness of the abyss. The young hero made an effort to open his eyes, and spied the small piece of earth that came closer and closer, bigger and bigger.

"AAAAH-UMPH!"

Amaterasu finally landed, her legs almost buckling as they met the earth. Link himself nearly collapsed, causing the sun goddess to further lose her balance. The wolf fell down, her legs spread out from her body. Issun panted, eyes wide and mind plagued with what had just happened.

"..Is everyone alright?" He finally croaked.

"I think so.." Link replied, wiping the sweat from his face and hair. Finding his hat having gone missing from his head, Link proceeded to carefully crawl off of Amaterasu, not wanting to cause any further trouble.

"Where are we?" The Hero of the Winds asked.

"We're at the bottom of the Moon Shrine…meh, it looks just the same as it was before.." Issun hissed with distaste.

The caverns were filled with a strange, blue light that illuminated the walls, which were coated in calcified pillars and rock. Indeed, these pillars stretched everywhere, from the floor, walls, and ceiling above, seemingly invisible.

Water trickled down from the ceiling, dripping into small puddles or further into the abyss; this wasn't the deepest part of Moon Shrine.

The damp smells filled Link's nose, causing him to nearly sneeze. He gazed around further, where he found his hat not far from where the threesome had landed.

"Do you think…the curse will spread here?" He asked as he reached for his hat, adjusting it over his thick hair. "I doubt it. It would've by now." Issun asserted.

The sun goddess got to her feet, further joining the young hero as they observed their surroundings. "Hey, quit looking around, you two!" The poncle snapped. "We gotta find a way out of here!" He added.

He proceeded to a thick, stone door, bouncing up in down in excitement. "Hey! Isn't this the door that was guarded by those imps when we got here, Ammy?" He asked. The wolf cocked her head, letting out a grunt as she padded to where Issun was, Link in tow.

"This is great! Maybe they haven't finished purifying the place inside! We can take the elevator thing out!" Issun exclaimed cheerfully. The inch-tall artist then proceeded to push it open. "Hey, furball, care to open the door?" He asked in a rude way.

Amaterasu followed, pushing the door with her head. "Huh? What's the matter, it's not locked, is it?" The poncle piped up, cocking his head as he found the wolf's attempts were to no avail.

Link huffed, leaning against the door as he himself attempted to open the door. After a few attempts, the boy gave a grunt in dislike. "It won't open!" He cried.

"Well, ain't that just peachy," Issun snorted. "Ah well, nothing a little brushwork can't do! How about it, Ammy? It's been a while since I've seen you use one of your Celestial Brush techniques."

"Celestial Brush?" Link's eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"It's Ammy's special ability. She can summon certain elements using her tail. Of course, I can use my brush to do it to, but…" Issun murmured off. "Let's just say, it's easier if furball here does all the work. I _would _use it, but it takes too much energy, and a handsome guy like me doesn't deserve to work so hard!"

Issun didn't want to admit it, but even after his previous adventure, when originally he had tagged along with Ammy just so he could witnessed all thirteen of the Celestial Brush techniques, he still didn't have enough skill to make a flower bloom. It would hurt his pride even more just to mention that.

Amaterasu let out a sharp grunt in disdain of Issun's words. _Oh, so I have to do all the work? _  
>She recalled how Issun was such a show off at using the rejuvenation technique, which was the only technique Issun could do correctly, displaying his skill by repairing a small bridge.<p>

"Wait…is that what she used when we were attacked by those things? I thought I saw her tail move for a second, and then the demons were slashed in half without being touched!" Link explained.

"You got it, kid. That technique is called power slash. Anyways, why don't you draw us a Cherry bomb, Ammy? Blast that door to bits!" Issun insisted.

Amaterasu did not move. Not even her tail moved.  
>"What's wrong, furball? Draw a cherry bomb!"<p>

The wolf let out a whimper, followed by a moan.

"Wha-**WHAT?** What are you saying Ammy?" Issun's jaw dropped in bewilderment. "You lost some of the brush techniques? How is that even possible?"

"Lost..the techniques?" Link followed Issun's question with confusion.

Amaterasu stared at her delicate white paws, charcoal eyes filled with gloom. The flames of the Divine Retribution even died a little, identifying how crestfallen the goddess was.

"Ammy…the last time you lost all those techniques, it was when you…died fighting Orochi, right?" Issun whispered sullenly. "You didn't lose them while fighting Yami, did you…?"

Amaterasu gave a sharp bark. _Oh no, I didn't, luckily._

"Okay, good, then how did you lose them again all the sudden?" Issun rested his chin on his hand, the poncle letting out a long "Hmm.." In thought.

All the sudden, the sound of a flute echoed across the cavern.

But, to the long ears of the hero, the notes where not chaotic nor confusing. It was a calm, peaceful tune.

On the contrary…

"I know that sound.." Issun said dreadfully. "No, no, it can't be! You gotta be **KIDDING ME!"  
><strong>"What's wrong, Issun?" Link asked, surprised by the poncle's reaction.  
>"You don't understand, kid! That flute can only mean one thing! It's-"<p>

"**Ma chérie!**"

A voice echoed through the Calcified caverns, and a form floated from the world above.  
>"Oh great…" Issun growled in contempt.<p>

The French accent belonged to a young man who looked somewhere in his twenties. His body was thin and well-built, and yet, his outfit of choice seemed very odd.

His outfit was a bright pink, it's long sleeves outlined in red and "pom-poms" of that color attached to the front. He also wore a pair of bright purple shorts, tied around his waist with a thin, white rope.

His feet were covered with white socks or "tabi," and fit well into a pair of red geta sandals, each with only one tooth. As uncomfortable or difficult as they seemed, the young man appeared to have magnificent balance.

The pale-skinned stranger's head was decorated with a white headdress, crowned with a blue, solid top that was in the shape of a hawk's head, and golden bangs poked out from beneath it. Resting on the man's side was a long, black scabbard, although it appeared to be empty.

Link stepped back in discomfort as he eyed the man, having not expected such a figure to appear from the unseen above, and with such _grace._

Amaterasu, however, barked with glee, leaping side to side as the stranger descended closer to the trio.

"Hark! Waka, the god's gift to man, is here! Bonjour!" Said the flute-player, landing in a rather graceful pose. Twirling his fine instrument in his hands, Waka smiled "Ah, it is good to see you again, mon ami!" He said aloud to the wolf goddess.

Amaterasu's tail wagged excitedly.

With a groan, Issun turned away. "Don't you have better things to do? I was happy not having to deal with you again!" He spat.

"Ah, a pleasure to see you to, my little bouncing friend." Waka replied, unaffected by the poncle's rude remarks. "It's been so long since our last encounter outside the Ark of Yamato."

Issun's temper skyrocketed, to Link and Amaterasu's dismay. "HEY! Don't you dare bring that up, you crazy two-bit prophet! I don't wanna think about that at all! Do you hear me?" He lectured uncontrollably, his glow having changed into a harsh deep red. "How the heck did you get here, anyway?"

Link raised his eyebrows at Issun's outburst; whatever had happened at this "Ark of Yamato" must have affected Issun greatly. Still, Waka remained unmoved by the artist's words. He instead gazed to Amaterasu, who sat down with a bright look in her eyes.

"It's nice to see that your departure to the mortal world has once again been successful. Sorry for the delay, ma chérie. I wanted to make sure all was well in the Celestial Plain before I followed you." Explained the flute player, folding his arms contently.  
>"I should have known….Where ever furball is, you're always sure to turn up.." Issun hissed.<p>

Link couldn't help but chuckle at Issun's words. Issun gave him a glare, even know it was concealed by his shifting glow. "And enough with the motto! It's annoying!" The poncle added.

Waka laughed a bit at this. "Heh heh, you amuse me, my little bouncing friend. But you're right, why would I introduce myself so many times? It wastes time, no?" He agreed.

"I say it because I noticed the little un vert standing beside you, Amaterasu." Waka pointed to the Hero of the Winds.

"Oh yeah, this is…Link, right? Sorry, but I should say it's kind of a weird name.." Issun stated, almost apologetically.  
>"I get it a lot." Link waved it off.<p>

"Link, ah?" Waka replied. "So, you're that little boy that is the supposed 'Hero from Another World?'" He asked, tapping his flute against his arm.

"Eh?" The boy's face twisted with confusion.  
>"Hero? This kid's a hero? You just get weirder and weirder, you know?" Issun commented.<p>

Link sneered at the poncle. "I am." He said sternly. Issun cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Ah, I see," Waka murmured in understanding. "Well, little youth. I see you've had quite the adventure so far, but you have much trials to face before you get anywhere close to your goal. I suggest you be ready, eh?" He explained.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

Waka shook his head, his arms unraveling. "You're an inquisitive one," He said. "You see, I'm a prophet of sorts. I can predict the future."

Link tilted his head, blinking at Waka's explanation. "The future, huh?"

"Yes, and yet, you remain a mystery to me. Must be because you're not from Nippon, no?"  
>"No, sir."<br>"Ah, you see, I couldn't predict your arrival, my friend."

"What? You?" Issun gaped instantly. "I can't believe it, pretty boy NOT see something coming? The world MUST be ending!" Issun cheered in humorous sarcasm.

"It might just, my little bouncing friend." Waka replied; his voice seemed dark and serious all the sudden, implying his sullen honestly. Link shivered all the sudden. The thought had strangely reminded him of the Owl-Masked Man, who had sent him here.

"Anyways, I see that you threesome are in a bit of a pickle, no? Amaterasu, you lost some of your brush techniques, I fear." Waka's serious tone quickly faded.

"Like you can help us solve that problem!" Issun barked.  
>"Ah yes, I can." Waka insisted gleefully, grinning as he did.<p>

"You see, I sense something terrible has happened here in the world. Something that might result in the revival of a greater force than that of Yami himself. Pretty bad, no? I believe that it is also connected with why Amaterasu lost some of her techniques." Explained he.

"So, I'll let you on a little hint. You want to get some techniques back? Then I'll give you my first prophecy. It feels good to give you one after so long!" Waka revealed.

"**_See that? The stars are out! Follow them if you want your route!"_**

Moments after, Waka began to sweat a bit, rubbing the back of his covered head with a sheepish grin. "Eh…excusez-moi, ma chérie. It's been a long while since I've given a prophecy.." He explained apologetically.

Waka then leaped into the air, which sparkled around him rather beautifully. **"Au Revoir!"**

The flute-player than took the air, using the calcified pillars as propellers to further ascend to the unseen above.

"What the heck is he talking about, there are no stars here!" The poncle growled.

Link stared at the damp cavern earth, in deep thought. Amaterasu cocked her head, staring gazing upward where Waka had gone to.

"Well, no use standing here, let's go look around."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Chapter 4 is complete!<br>Dude, it's Waka! I love Waka o3o**

**But I fail at creating little prophecies like Waka. I think this one was an easy give away.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this addition of "The Sun and The Wind!" Please review!**


	7. A Hidden Route and a White Monkey!

**Oh great goddesses! What's this, an update?  
>You got it folks! I kept my word, I ain't stoppin' anytime soon!<br>For those of you who were still waiting, thank you for your patience, I appreciate it.**

**I haven't updated in five months, and I needed to make a change. Had I stayed on schedule, this would be chapter 11 or 10 instead of 5.  
>I also have some ideas for some new crossovers, while not a Zelda or Okami one in particular, but two other video game series that I enjoy.<br>I might also update my Novelization for Eternal Diva as well. Because a true lady never abandons a story at it's prologue!**

**But anyhoo, time for more adventures with Link, Ammy, and Issun!  
>Love and Bazookas~<strong>

**Okami **© **Clover Studios/Capcom  
>The Legend of Zelda <strong>© **Nintendo  
>Mikaboshi and the Owl-Masked Man belong to me, as always :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of water dripping across stone continued to echo throughout the walls of the Calcified Cavern, constantly breaking the otherwise calm silence of the cave.<p>

Jade eyes continued to focus on the massive pillars of stone as the threesome continued to explore the area. For having just escaped a growing curse and falling so many feet below ground, Link was considerably calm.

It wasn't very bright in these caverns; even the blue light that lay trapped within these walls wasn't strong enough for Link to see clearly.

If it weren't for the bright flames emanating from the divine mirror that floated over Amaterasu's back, it would be troublesome trying to navigate through here.

The cavern reminded him of some of the many dungeons he had trekked through, with their many puzzling obstacles and monsters. Except this place didn't have them. Not even a greedy rat could be found here.

Link continued to walk, followed by Amaterasu and Issun, as they began to cross a narrow path that lead them further away from the unmovable stone door. He kept Waka's words close in mind.

_Follow them if you want your route..._

He had to agree with Issun. There couldn't possibly be any stars here. It was too far below ground to even see the sunlight, if it even escaped the curse's influence.

It was still light out when he and the wolf had arrived in Shinshu Field, and it couldn't have been _that long_ of a fall.

With a harsh sigh, Link gazed over the edge of the path. It was by luck that they had landed here, for the cavern had even deeper levels than this, so deep that Link could not make a single outline of whatever lay below.

Yet, great pillars of blue stone still reached into this area from said deeper areas.

_How are we gonna get out of here?_

He pondered, folding his arms.

"Hey, kid! Keep up!" The awkward silence was broken by Issun's voice, catching Link's attention.  
>"Sorry!" The boy cried, running up to the Sun Goddess after having trailed behind them. He was careful not to trip; any wrong move could send him falling deeper into the abyss of the Moon Cave.<p>

A grunt sounded from the poncle, tapping his foot. "Not so loud! Geez." He muttered, noting the sound of Link's leather boots as they tapped against the floor. Amaterasu only took her gaze up towards the ceiling of the cavern, which just as unseen as the cave's deeper parts.

Link ignored the small insult, joining the wolf's side. "I was just thinking of some way to get out of here." He explained, resting a hand on the white wolf's shoulder. "Did you guys come up with anything?"

"Naw." Issun huffed, crossing his arms. "I can't think of anything of interest that isn't beyond that big door back there."

He sighed, his head turning towards the stone door in the distance, which had apparently held an _"Elevator-thingy"_ in front of it. "I'm still wondering how the heck furball lost some of her techniques." The poncle said, looking up towards the white canine. "It's weird. It's like our first adventure all over again."

Link gave another sigh. He had come across plenty of obstacles like this, and had found out some pretty tricky strategies to solve them. But it was different here, especially since the layout of the cave didn't give any clue as to what they needed to do.

The only clue was the prophet's words, and they didn't make any sense.

"...I was kind of wondering, what happened when you guys went on this adventure? How did you meet in the first place?" Link finally asked, realizing his own curiosity in Issun's words.

"Meh, it's a _looong_ story." Issun replied. "Ammy and I met shortly after that overgrown serpent Orochi was resurrected. There I was, takin' a nap by the Konohana tree, when I hear this mighty roar that nearly sent me leaping! Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, and the whole village is a mess! The sky had gone really dark, too."

Amaterasu seemed to snicker, her attention finally having been averted from the ceiling at the thought of their first meeting. "What, want me to go further into detail?! Okay, so there I was-" Before Issun could deliberately add detail to his tale, he felt the wolf's white paw immediately land on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Lay off, furball!" The artist winced. "Alright! I get it, I get it!"

Link was left very much puzzled, but by Amaterasu's reaction, he could tell that she much rather preferred that the poncle keep out any big details. The wolf responded with a moan in satisfaction, and took her paw off of the poncle's small body.

Issun coughed, immediately getting back on his feet, dusting himself off. His green hue had changed to a light red in irritation.

"Long story short, Sakuya resurrected Ammy from her hundred year slumber. I decided to tag along with her so I could learn some of the brush techniques." Issun said briefly, adjusting his hat. "The rest is history." With a grunt, the artist continued to hop along, taking the lead.

Link cocked a brow, raising a hand towards his mouth in response to Issun's abrupt tale. With a small shrug, he followed the bouncing green light, with the Sun Goddess following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey! It's this thing again!" It wasn't long before the poncle had shouted again, averting Link's attention from his observations. The boy's gaze fell upon a tall, golden gate, which glowed with a strange aura. It looked like the large torii gates that had led to the Moon Shrine itself, although much smaller.<p>

"What kind of gate is that?" The green garbed boy asked, staring blankly at the torii.

"A Golden Gate. They say these things have a mysterious power that comes in handy if you walk through it, although I'm not exactly sure." Issun explained, bouncing up and down in front of the gate. "All I know is that they are said to help revive spirits if they fall while exorcising demons. We've never had much use for them, though." He added.

Link uttered an inquisitive "_Hmm_" and, out of curiosity, stepped through it. As much as he wanted to think something happened, nothing did.  
>"It's only for gods and spirits, kid." The Celestial Envoy pointed out with a haughty tone of voice. He then followed, leaping ahead of the boy.<p>

Amaterasu continued to follow, her eyes dancing across the cave as she casually padded through the gate entrance.  
>Link had quickly seen Issun's point when some of the gold aura stuck to the wolf's gleaming white coat for a few moments before it slowly faded away in bright sparkles.<p>

The Sun Goddess's ears continued to flick in several directions as the path opened to a wider area, her gaze moving from the many large puddles and pools to the damp soil of the area. Something felt...off here, and it was beginning to nag her.

Her attention was caught by another excited "Hey!" Emitting from the wandering artist. "I remember this place now! Heh-heh, this is where we got that Oni mask!"

Issun snickered as he remembered finding that white sheet of paper, and used it to sneak into Orochi's lair, complete with a custom made design by the poncle. "Ah, good times."

His canine friend, on the other hand, rolled her eyes ignorantly. Wearing that mask, especially with such a stupid design on it, made her feel rather...well, stupid. At least it was enough to fool the demons guarding the lair.

There was no oni mask here, though. Even the chest containing it was absent.

Even worse, it was a dead end.

Link gave a huff, a concerned and puzzled look creasing on his face as he crossed his green sleeved arms against his tunic. "Now what?" He said aloud, stepping towards the stone wall.

"Yep, just as I thought." Issun muttered. "What now, ya crazy half-baked prophet?" His green color surged into red again.

"Follow the stars _my foot!_" The poncle shouted crossly, once again leaping up and down in ire.

Amaterasu's ears perked, and the white wolf's head shot up, letting out a inquisitive noise. Right on cue, an eerie fog began to surround the area.

"Ah!" Link uttered in surprise as he back closer towards his canine friend, his left arm slowly reaching for the hilt of his sword. He could feel his hair stand on the back of his neck.

The poncle followed suit, and bounced onto Amaterasu's red marked head before drawing his needle thin sword.

_Could the curse be starting to spread here? _The Hero of the Winds furrowed his brows, and gripped the hilt of his sword, feeling it's smooth wood on his sweating palms.

"...What did you say about that curse?" He turned his head towards the poncle, shivering at the thought.

"That's not the curse, kid!" Issun returned, jolting a bit as the Sun Goddess stepped into a fighting stance and growled incessantly, sensing an impending danger. "I know that feeling! There are demons here!"

Just as they had sensed, the whole area was suddenly swallowed in a bright light, causing Link to shield his squinting eyes with his right arm.

A red barrier quickly surrounded them, thick with dark aura and making their escape impossible. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight!" Issun shouted, swinging the blade of Denkomaru in his grip. The ground began to moan and quake, and the soil began to move not far from them, clumps of it shaking free of the earth.

Finally, from the bowels of the earth burst forth a mighty creature that was wide in size, although it was far from comparable with some of the creatures Link had battled in his lifetime.

Link could tell that the new opponent had some sort of connection to the Green and Red imps that he had come across, as it sported likeness in appearance in some sort of way, but yet, was quite different from it's brethren.

The imp's garb and body were of a yellow color, and was much larger and more burly in size, with a wide belly and a more gorilla like stature.

Unlike the simple horn that the other imps had sported, this one had several large bumps crowning it's head. Yet it still bared a white paper mask with a red symbol on it.

Link's jade eyes fixed themselves on that large, barrel shaped drum that the large demon lifted from the ground, carrying it on his back as he leapt onto his four legs, seeming to gaze at his adversaries hungrily.

The boy tried to swallow, but found that his mouth was dry. He further tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword, raising his free arm towards his face to keep his guard. While he was still barren of a shield, at least he could fight. His heart raced, almost blocking out the unending snarl that continued to emit from Amaterasu's throat.

"Don't worry, Link, we've got this!" Issun shouted proudly in a failed attempt to reassure him.  
>Link didn't need to be reassured though. He could feel that adrenaline begin to course through his body again, anxious to be channeled through his sword.<p>

"Yes, _we do._" The Hero of the Winds replied confidently, swishing his blade outward.

The yellow imp cackled, sitting on his rump as he set his large drum onto the ground, and began to beat it with the large sticks in his wide hands in a taunting manner.  
>Link glowered in disgust as the beat met his ears. While it wasn't as chaotic as the music that the other imps had produced, it still sent off an agitating vibe.<p>

With a gleam in his eyes, the boy charged, his left arm stretched outward as he gave a loud battle cry.  
><strong>"What the?! Hey! WAIT! Are you crazy?!" <strong>Issun shouted with alarm, a look disbelief appearing on his face, although it was too small to be seen.

Just when he thought that the child was in for it, he heard a very clear _"Shiing!"_ From Link's sword, and Issun's eyes widened even more when the demon yowled in pain, leaping up and down and gripping it's arm after a gash quickly formed across it.

The poncle's stunned reaction was left unacknowledged, however, and the white wolf lunged forward with her sharp fangs bared.

The imp's head shot up with alarm, still gripping it's arm in a comical way before it leaped back, barely avoiding a hit from the Sun Goddess's blazing mirror.

"Heh-heh, not so tough now, huh big fella?" Issun snickered as he poked out from Amaterasu's fur. The large demon shrieked in response, and quickly burrowed beneath the ground again.

Link gasped lightly as he lost sight of the creature, hastily rejoining the wolf's side. "Where'd it go?!" He cried, his brows furrowing in confusion. Amaterasu's gaze quickly fell to the ground, dancing to and fro as she looked for any hint of their opponent's whereabouts. She could feel the earth begin to tremble beneath her paws. _It's right under us!_

Without another moment to lose, the wolf latched her teeth on the back of Link's green tunic, hearing him yelp with surprise as she leapt out of the danger, and pulling the boy with her.  
>The imp burst from the ground again, howling in anger.<p>

"If we try to attack it, it will just burrow under the ground again.." Link whispered cautiously as he got back on his feet. "We need to stun that thing if we're gonna get anywhere close to it.."

Issun grunted. "Since when did yellow imps get so fast? They're supposed to be stupid."  
>The yellow imp gave a roar in reply, insulted, and began to beat his drum rapidly. "Uh, Issun, I think he understood that!" Link replied sharply to the poncle.<p>

The beast halted his drumming then, raising his arms high with a loud screech. Amaterasu's ears perked in surprise, and quickly pulled Link and herself out of the way as the imp thrust his arms harshly against the barrel shaped instrument, sending a mighty shockwave through the earth.

"Darn it, Ammy!" The artist hissed with displeasure. "Don't just stand there, _do something!"  
><em>The wolf seemed to deliberately obey her friend's plea.

_Scribble ink to distract it..._

The wolf shut her eyes, clearing her mind for a mere moment. In that moment, the world around her seemed to become a canvas, open for her to paint upon and create whatever she wished. She could see the large adversary in front of her, although frozen in a world of rice paper.  
>Her tail moved across the page, where ink quickly flowed onto the imp's body.<p>

Amaterasu opened her eyes again, flashing back into reality. Yet, what she had pictured in her mind obeyed, and within a flash the beast found himself coated in thick black ink.  
>The demon flailed madly, blinded. He had even left his drum unattended in a frenzy to defend himself. Link took no time to waste, and held his sword high again, charging while the imp had his back turned towards him.<p>

The boy ran his sword down the creature's drum, adrenaline coursing through his body as the blade slashed across the flailing imp's backside.

The burly creature yowled in an almost inhuman way, and twisted itself around as it's arms flailed wildly in an attempt to defend itself.

Before Link could be struck, however, Amaterasu quickly intervened, lunging as her mirror spun in front of her head, acting as a shield from the imp's powerful blows.

Their opponent stepped back again, taking the time to shake off the remnants of the thick, black liquid, and wiping it from it's hidden face and mask. While his clothes were still stained as well as the white sheet, it could clearly see again. It's gashes could be clearly seen on it's arm and back, which it had both obtained from the Hero of the Winds, but strangely enough, no blood seeped from them.

Link felt a little uncomfortable as he kept in mind that the drummer was a demon, unlike the majority of opponents he had faced. Then again, he would always see the bodies of his defeated opponents vanish in a puff of smoke after they fell.

"Aw, fall already!" Issun hissed in his chagrin. "C'mon, Ammy! You're a lot faster than this!"

That's when Link noticed the unattended drum that lay on the ground, and what the imp began to reach for.

_Of course!_ A light bulb flashed in his mind.

"Wait! Amaterasu! Slash the drum! Use what you did on those things last time!" The boy shouted, pointing towards the demonic instrument. The snow-white wolf replied with a bark, shutting her eyes for a moment.

_KAA-CHISH!_

With a crack, the drum was suddenly sliced by an unseen force-More like Amaterasu's brushwork. Its wood splintered into pieces, which all fell not far from the object's original position.  
>The yellow imp gave a cry out of surprise as it's weapon was destroyed. Stunned, he gazed at it in horror, unaware that he was about to share the same fate.<p>

Upon the demon's distraction, Link gave one final cry, dashing towards his opponent with his left arm outstretched, gripping the sword in his hand tightly.

Just before the yellow imp could turn around, the boy ran his sword straight through the creature's side, slicing it in half. With a final yowl of pain, the demon fell to the ground, his ink-stained body, motionless. A few seconds later, it vanished, replaced with a rather tall flower.

Link remained absolutely still, even after the barrier enclosing them vanished. Sweat ran down his face, although he didn't even notice it. He just continued to breathe, taking a moment to register his victory.

"...Well whattaya know. You aren't half bad!" The silence was finally broken as Issun recovered from awe, leaping off of Amaterasu's head. Link slowly turned his head down towards the bug-sized artist, still pausing.  
>Finally, he lowered his arm, while still gripping the sword tight in his hand.<br>"I _told you _I can fight well." He stated wittingly, resting his free hand at the side of his thick belt

"Well, not as good as myself, of course. But still, not bad for a kid like you." Issun replied haughtily, his green glow seemingly to brighten a bit.

_Yeah right, _Link thought.  
><em>You didn't even fight!<em>

Amaterasu gave a bark, wagging her tail as she joined the green-garbed child's side. Link couldn't help but smile and stroked the top of her head generously. "We make a good team, huh?" He whispered softly. The Goddess gave a soft moan, obviously enjoying being pet.

"Hey, wait though, how were you able to slice that imp? A regular sword can't cut through them!" Issun said, a confused tone in his voice. Another moan sounded from his canine partner, and the wolf turned her black nose towards the golden torii that they had passed through earlier.

"Huh?" Link and Issun murmured in unison. "You mean that the gate's power helped him? But how? He's not even from Nippon!" The poncle shouted openly.

The Hero of the Winds himself was puzzled. He didn't feel anything happen to him upon passing through that gate, nor _see_ anything. He gazed at the blade of his sword, which seemed to shimmer even in the shallow light.

What does it mean though?

Link thought with concern, questions racing through his head.

They were disturbed only when a light suddenly took form on the stone wall that ended the path that the trio had taken in the first place.

The boy's green eyes widened in surprise. He remained stationary beside his comrades until the light finally began to fade, and in it's place was strange writings carved within the rock.

"Huh?" Link sheathed his sword back into it's scabbard, and cautiously stepped toward the writing, kneeling down. He squinted, and blew a lock of hair from his eyes as he tried to read the characters. Yet, his efforts failed; obviously the writing was different from that of the Great Sea.

"Hey Issun, can you read this for me?" He asked, gesturing for the poncle to come forward, with Amaterasu in tow. The artist cocked his head, and bounced up to the boy, before leaping onto his floppy green hat.

"Let's see here...Uh.." Issun put his hand under his chin in thought, uttering a light "_Da-da-da-da-da..."_ From his lips as he scanned through the strange scripture. "Wow, whoever wrote this must be a really good poet," he commented with a smirk.

"What does it say?"

"Eh..._Blessed is the youth who hath overcome this test. Take thy sacred baton and call upon the night. Only then shall thy path be revealed.._.I don't know what it's talking about, though."

_Sacred baton?!_

A chord struck in Link's mind. He quickly unlatched the opening of leather bag that was attached to his belt, and dug his hand through it quickly. Issun peeked over with curiosity.

Finally, Link's hand met with the familiar smooth surface of what he had been looking for. Gripping gently, the boy pulled out the Wind Waker from his bag.

"What the heck is that?" Issun exclaimed, gazing at the strange baton with his mouth agape. Amaterasu cocked her head, her tongue hanging out casually as her black eyes fixed themselves on the shimmering silver object.

"The Wind Waker." Link replied sharply. Amaterasu barked with interest, her tail beginning to wag. The boy had suddenly recalled how he had yet to show her what it actually did.

"Wind Waker, huh? Never heard of it." Issun returned, crossing his arms. "What does it do, exactly? You think it's gonna help us?" He added with an almost doubtful tone in his voice. "Just let me concentrate, and you'll see." The Hero of the Winds answered softly.

The poncle gave a small nod, remaining silent, but still had his arms crossed doubtfully. The Sun Goddess herself had stopped panting, her ink-dipped tail becoming still as she remained completely fixated on that silver baton.

Link gave a smile of satisfaction in return, and took a few steps back, the Wind Waker poised high in his right hand. He stretched out his other arm, pointing out his left index finger as he always did when using the sacred item.

_What was it again?_

He thought, trying to search through his memory. _Call upon the night..I think I get it..  
><em>He suddenly recalled that very odd way that he had learned one of the songs that could be performed on the baton; by a strange, dancing man in the strangest garb Link had ever seen during his travels around the Great Sea.

Despite how awkward it seemed, the song he learned had come to be quite useful, and maybe even more useful here in Nippon. But how did it go again?

_The Song of Passing, that's it! Okay, let's see here..._

Link took a deep breath, and raised the baton a little higher in the air. He could feel the Wind Waker's sacred energy flow through him once again, like a choir of voices awaiting his consent to sing.

While his audience remained silent, both the Wandering Artist and the white wolf tilted their heads to the sides with curiosity.

The boy slowly moved his right arm further outward, as if trying to decide if he was doing it correctly. Sure enough, a low tone echoed into his mind. _Right.. _He then brought his right arm to his left, pointing the Wind Waker in that direction. An even lower tone chimed from it, making Link more confident that he was conducting the song correctly. _Left..._

Finally, he lowered his arm, pointing the baton towards the damp soil in a swift, confident motion. A sound much higher than the previous two echoed from the sacred object in response, completing the small, harmonious tune.

He remembered it now; the same song played in his mind, and he could hear that once silent choir echo the melody. With a soft sigh of content, Link shut his eyes closed, and his arm moved melodiously with the baton as it played again, echoing into the Moon Cavern.

Amaterasu's ears perked up in delight the very moment she heard the tune, letting out a soft moan in content. It was a blissful tune unique from any other song that had met her ears, which was usually produced by lutes and shamisens or flutes and drums.

Wherever Link was from, the people there must have some good taste in music.

She pointed her black nose towards Issun, who remained still. While it was unseen like the rest of his figure, he had cocked a brow in interest at the sound, but did not seem entirely convinced.  
>He only stared at the boy as he remained still for a few more seconds until he opened his eyes again and brought his arms back to his sides.<p>

"Let's see if that works." Link said, his jade eyes gazing at the scripture on the wall. Issun leaped over to his side, bouncing incessantly as he followed the boy's gaze. "You sure about this, kid?"

That's when the strange letters of the scripture began to glow.

"Whoa!" Link exclaimed, stepping back a few feet. Amaterasu gave an inquisitive grunt, her tilted head jolting straight up in a comical way, having been caught by surprise.  
>The Sun Goddess leaped back, sending small tongues of flame from her teal disk flying into the air before they disappeared.<p>

"What the-?" The poncle shouted, his face contorting with confusion.

From the glowing scripture shot several beams of light like comets racing through the sky. One by one they gathered, remaining stationary in the blackness of what lay above the Calcified Cavern.

Link's jade eyes lit up with glee. "It worked! Yes!" Amaterasu let out several barks with glee, raising her white forepaws into the air like an excited puppy who was trying to reach her treat.

"Heh-heh, well whattaya know! Not bad," Issun complimented with a chuckle, his green glow becoming brighter as he bounced rapidly beside the Hero of the Winds. "so that thing can actually summon stars, or something? What's it called?" He asked as he gazed up at the twinkling lights.

"It's called the Song of Passing, and it's really supposed to turn day into night, and night into day." Link explained. "There are other songs I can play that do different things." Issun cocked a brow, and leapt onto his canine partner's head.

"Night into Day, huh? Ammy can do that!" He proclaimed proudly. "She's the Sun Goddess, after all!"

Issun suddenly paused, gasping softly. "_Hey, _wait a minute. Why didn't you try doing that before, Ammy? Don't tell me you lost the Crescent technique, too!" He groaned with concern.

Amaterasu gave another moan, tilting her head further upward as she rolled her dark eyes.  
><em>We're in a cave, it wouldn't work anyways!<em>  
>"Yeah...so..." Issun bit back, leaping back onto the damp soil.<p>

"**Look!"** The boy gasped, pointing at the stars.  
>The white wolf followed his gaze, staring at them.<p>

The glowing stars had suddenly begun to move again, and were quickly shooting away like bullets in the air; towards the stone door that was the entrance to what remained of Orochi's Lair.

"Don't just stand there!" Issun leaped onto the boy's floppy green hat. In a heroic gesture, the poncle unsheathed Denkomaru again with a satisfying _"shiing!"_ and pointed it forward. "Follow that trail!"

* * *

><p>The threesome had bolted as they tried to keep up with the shooting balls of light, despite the fact that they were dashing through a <em>narrow, twisting <em>path, a bridge with no rails. Had Link not been aware of this, he would have been running faster than he should be.

Thankfully, he was careful about his footing, while ignoring the constant demands from Issun to run faster. Amaterasu had been in the lead; while she was far from her top speed, the wolf had maintained a quick but steady gait as she winded through the path.

Small flowers sprouted from beneath the goddess's paws, although they were quick to wither from existence like fading ghosts. On occasion, she lifted her red-marked head to glance at the stars that raced through the air like white specters.

Finally, she came to a jeering halt in front of the stone door, with Link and Issun in tow.

Both Amaterasu and Link had been panting, although the boy had kept a steady, soft breath rather than sticking his tongue out like the wolf had done.

The poncle on Link's hat gave a grunt gallingly, adjusting his bug-like hat. "Finally, caught these nasty little stars!" He shouted triumphantly.

The stars had come to a halt not far from the door, twinkling brightly over a bare section of the wall.  
>"Huh?" Instinctively, the Hero of the Winds stepped over to it, his leather boots tapping against the soil. He rested his green-sleeved arms on his thick belt, gazing up at the sight.<p>

The glow from the stars intensed. Link brought up a pale hand to shield his large eyes. "Guys, over here!" He called.

"Hey, check it out!" Replied Issun as he bounced over to meet him. Amaterasu followed suit, but stared at the cavern wall rather than the glowing stars.

The wall itself suddenly began to glow, shimmering intensely like the sun. "Ah!" The Hero of the Winds cried as he brought both arms in front of his face, shutting his eyes tight. "Too bright! _Too bright!_" The artist whimpered.

The light vanished, and so did the wall; revealing a new pathway.

"**What?!"** Issun cried allowed, dumbfounded. "Did the gods decide to add a few installments when they purified this place? Because I don't remember this being here!"

The boy ignored him, stepping onto the path curiously. Not a far ways a way, a light shined from the other end, piquing his interest. "I don't like this, kid! Come back here!" Issun demanded, leaping onto Amaterasu's head.

"Wait! Remember what that man Waka said?! About the stars?!" Link implied, recalling the prophet's words from earlier. "Maybe this is what he means! I bet it is!" His excitement was returned with a snort of distaste. "Don't tell me you actually believe that half-baked prophet's words? He's crazy, and annoying!" Issun growled.

"C'mon, Issun! This might be our only way out!" Link whined, immediately turning himself around to face the stubborn artist. "I don't wanna be stuck in this place forever, so I'm going to take a look." The boy then stepped further down the path towards the shimmering light at the other end.

The poncle huffed, his glow shifting to the slightest bit of yellow out of his agitation. The Sun Goddess tilted her head a bit, emitting a soft moan from her maw as if to ask what Issun was thinking.

"..._Meh, leap before you think, right?_" The artist shrugged dryly.

"**Hey, Link! wait up, will ya?**" He hollered as Amaterasu bolted after the young boy.

* * *

><p>The newly revealed path seemed shorter than it really was. They had been walking for a few minutes now, yet the mysterious source from where the light had been coming from still seemed far away.<p>

This route, however, looked a lot different from the rest of the cavern. The walls were imbedded with shimmering crystals, and the soil was not as soft as that of the dirt that was the Calcified Cavern's floor.  
>Yet the sound of dripping water still echoed through the tunnel, and the damp, stagnant scent that hung in the air was still strong.<p>

It was much darker however, and once again, it was thanks to the bright light emanating from the disk over Amaterasu's back, as well as the dim light in the distance, that Link could see properly. Perhaps he could give Issun credit as well. The poncle's bright glow which had concealed his tiny figure into nothing more than a silhouette acted like a little torch. A little torch that was constantly leaping in the air.

"Hey Issun," Link couldn't help but ask out of his curiosity.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Don't you ever get tired from jumping like that?"

"Eh? Nope!" Answered the poncle. "It's a lot easier for me to travel when I jump rather than walk. I mean, you look like a towering giant to me! Besides, we poncles are built for jumping!" He added.

"Heh, I once threw a whole jug of sake squarely into that overgrown lizard Orochi's mouth!" The poncle declared haughtily. "Yeah, good times!"

"You?!" The green-garbed boy cocked a brow in disbelief. But Issun was so small! How in the world would someone _his _size manage to throw a _whole jug _of Sake into the jaws of something _as large _as Orochi?

"It's true! Right Ammy?" The poncle turned to his wolf friend for support, who had been walking beside Link contently.  
>The wolf gave a small nod, letting out a bark. Link crossed his arms. "Well, if you say so.." He murmured.<p>

"Haha! Finally!" The poncle shouted suddenly, taking a few great leaps over to the end of the tunnel past his comrades.

"Whoa! Hey, you two, over here!"

The boy exchanged looks with his canine companion, who tilted her head. Link then raced over to the poncle, his green hat bobbing with his pace. Amaterasu wasn't far behind.

What the path had lead to was a strange room, completely different from the others; it had filled Link's eyes with awe.

The cavern itself had a huge opening in the ceiling, and bright sunlight poured in, dancing around the walls gracefully. Small patches of grass and flora had sprouted from the earth, spotting the soil delicately.

The air was cool and welcoming, and seemed to give off a more placid feel to the room, in contrast to the darkness of the Calcified Cavern. What stood at the room's very center, however, was a large tree. While not completely bare, the tree only had a few spots of pink blossoms sprouting from it.

"Hey..." Link murmured softly as he realized the tree's strange appearance. "That tree looks like the one we saw in the field!"

"I don't believe it, a guardian sapling!" The bug-sized artist cried. "Sakuya must have planted one here to help protect this place!"  
>"But...Why did the curse still spread here earlier?" The Hero of the Winds furrowed his brows with concern.<br>"Look! Can't you tell, the tree's almost bare! That means that it's losing it's power."  
>"But then...What are we gonna do?"<p>

Issun paused, turning to the wolf goddess. He could tell by the look on her face that she was indeed concerned; her ears were pinned back, mouth shut tight, and tail just barely tucked between her legs.  
>"I can tell from that look that you've lost your bloom technique, too, huh." Issun winced.<p>

The Sun Goddess whimpered, lowering her head in shame.

Link gave a sigh, his face contorting with concern. He gazed at the tree glumly as he tried to think of a way to help.  
>Suddenly, lights flashed across the room, catching the boy's attention.<p>

The sun's rays suddenly vanished then, turning the room dark. Amaterasu shot her gaze heavenward as she let out an inquisitive moan. "Great. What's happening now?!" The Wandering Artist growled in his chagrin.

The sudden darkness had allowed Link to clearly see what was happening. His concerned visage suddenly turned to surprise. "Hey, it's those stars from earlier!" He cried as the stars slowly began to settle above them.  
>They formed an intricate shape, and a serene, glistening light emitted from them.<p>

"...Is that...what I think it is?!" Cried Issun. "What, what?" Link peered closer towards the formation, but failed to figure out what it actually was.

"It is! A constellation!" Issun shouted. The Sun Goddess's ink-dipped tail began to wag, and her jaw slackened a bit as if in great relief.

"Ammy! Ammy! Quick! _Draw a star! Draw a star!_" Issun ordered instantly, and the wolf shut her eyes.

Link was absolutely dumbfounded about what was going on, and only looked to Issun for a possible explanation. He was about to ask, when he spied an extra star suddenly appear beside the others.

"What...what's going on here?" He asked, his brows furrowing in his confusion. Issun nor Amaterasu replied, keeping silent, and absolutely still, as if expecting something _fantastic _to happen.

Link could only watch the stars with them. For a moment, they gleamed, revealing a small, strange outline. "Huh?" The boy gasped. Then the outline _moved._

The scenery itself suddenly shifted. The ground beneath the boy's feet vanished completely, and as much as he had yelped at this, he did not fall down. The darkness of the room was replaced by a bright light, and the landscape switched from cave walls to small mountains that spotted the distance.

The outline itself had come to life; a pure white creature, what looked like a small ape or monkey, leaped from the stars, spinning gracefully as he approached the threesome.

The monkey was holding in it's grip a strange, gold instrument-a Sho-which was the oddest instrument Link had ever seen. Finally, the monkey came to a halt, freezing in a graceful stance in front of the Sun Goddess, allowing the boy to get a better view of it.

His fur was indeed thick and as white as pure silk, and his tail was stubby. Tufts of fur sprouted from his shoulders and wrists, and his head was crowned with a long, pink cone-shaped hat...And he had red markings, just like Amaterasu...was thing a god too?

Link rested a hand on the wolf's shoulder, as if seeking a bit of comfort from her. The spirit cocked his head as he relaxed himself from his stance, a smiled softly before beginning to play his instrument.  
>"<em>Ah...Amaterasu, Origin of all that is good and mother to us all.<em>." The spirit began.

"It is good to see you safe again. I had begun to fear that we would once again be separated for too many years to bare. I, like several of the other spirits of the brush, had become lost during your return and I fear that it might be connected to the strange events that you have encountered." Explained the monkey.

"However, luck as blessed us once again, and it was thanks to this youth's kind deed that we have reunited."  
>Link turned his head away, rubbing the back of his golden hair sheepishly.<p>

The sun goddess's ears pinned back again as she registered her brethren's words. Then, she did something that caught Link by surprise.

"**Could the recent events possibly be connected to the Serpent's Prophecy?"  
><strong>Asked she. Link held back the urge to gasp, but his eyebrows raised instead, clearly revealing his surprise. Had it not been that the wolf was speaking with another deity, he would have quickly interceded with a few exclamations. He managed to hesitate, and tried to focus on what the two were speaking of, registering the Sun Goddess's words.

_Serpent's Prophecy...  
><em>Strangely enough, the words sent a chill down his spine, despite the boy had never heard of such a thing. Yet, the sho-playing primate seemed to shiver as well.

"That, I do not know. It is best that you speak to Yomigami, god of restoration."  
>"<strong>Very well then. We must go about finding him."<strong>

"O great Amaterasu, may your search be fruitful, and may success for you and your friend be achieved. Now I, Sakigami, one of the triumvirate of the Hanagami, shall bestow my power to you once again. Use it wisely, just as you had done before!"

A light encircled the deity before it utterly consumed him, and his shape transformed into a glowing orb, which flew towards a threesome. Link flinched, shutting his eyes tight as he raised arms to protect his face.

The light flashed into the white wolf, and tendrils of pure white suddenly appeared around her, before vanishing just as soon as they came. The boy hadn't opened his eyes fast enough to notice.

As he did however, he noticed the serene, suspended scenery around him begin to shift again, and the room that they had been standing in just a few moments before took it's place.

The Hero of the Winds squinted again; the stars were no longer able to be seen, and sunlight had begun to pour into the room again.

"Whew! Well, what a coincidence, huh Ammy?!" Issun broke a silence, leaping about between the wolf's ears.

Link was still trying to register what he had witnessed. Ugh, why was Nippon so confusing to him?! "I don't get it...was he supposed to be a brushstroke technique?" He finally asked gingerly, stammering between his words.

"That was Sakigami, one of the three Hanagami brothers. They specialize in all sorts of flora! And yeah, he's one of the spirits of the brush, and since we just found him, that means Ammy's regained one of her brushstrokes!"

"How many are there?"  
>"Thirteen, excluding Ammy's natural ability to summon day; she's the Sun Goddess, after all!"<p>

Link put this to thought, resting a hand on his chin as he stepped closer to the almost barren guardian sapling.

This whole thing about brush strokes and brush gods and summoning night and day was a lot for him to try and put together...and if there were thirteen techniques out there, that meant that there was a lot that the wolf could do.

"And it looks like Amaterasu still has the power slash technique, so that's another one covered!" Issun piped up happily. "But hey, what are we waiting for, furball?" He leaped from the crown of the canine's head, bouncing towards the base of the tree where the boy stood.

"_Draw a huge circle around that tree! _I wanna see a ton of flowers burst out of it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you are probably all like "Whaaaat? Why did you make Ammy talk?"<br>Mind you, my friends and readers, Ammy will only speak whenever she encounters a celestial brush god.  
><strong>

**I had a lot of ideas on who they would encounter first. I had originally planned Moegami for no random reason, then Yomigami because he is the first of the gods that Amaterasu encounters in Okami. I decided to go with Sakigami because...well, heck, it makes sense.**

**So no, they won't be using the elevator thingy to get back up there. You're gonna have to wait until later before we meet Mr. Bakugami. :**

**For those of you who don't know what a Sho instrument is, look it up, or look up a picture of Sakigami, because he's always holding one.**

**Oh, and yes, the Wind Waker gets a lot of involvement in this. I was a bit disappointed that they didn't even make _reference _of it in Phantom Hourglass, (Heck, even Niko's story about the events of Wind Waker in PH were totally off-Link didn't spend his entire journey to save Zelda! He didn't even know she'd been kidnapped until like...really far into the game!)**

**Basically, the only way you could tell that it directly followed WW was because Tetra and her crew were in there. So, I'm giving the Wind Waker more of a purpose of this. :**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
